The Forgotten Love
by EADF
Summary: There was someone after Cristina and before Sofia.
1. Chapter 1

Dawn breaking over the skies of Roma, was the only time in the day, when he could forget his problems and his pending missions. Perched on top of the Palazzo, gave him an excellent view of the city below. Behind him, he could hear the desperate cries of the guards that had been chasing him all over the rooftops, before he was finally able to evade them. At this age he was still faster and the envy of the thieves who had always prided themselves for being more agile.

He smiled when he heard footsteps on the roof tiles. He turned slowly and smiled at the guard who was raising his gun to shoot him. In one fluid moment, he leapt from his position and let himself fall towards the haystack below him. Just before he hit the cart, he flipped in the air and landed easily on his back.

A sense of pure exhilaration engulfed him and for a few seconds he laughed inwardly at the guards. He peeked through the straws, saw no guards in his view, and jumped out. This was going to be a good day for…

Before he could complete his thought, he landed awkwardly on his left foot. He grunted and steadied himself on a bench. Limping towards the _Rosa in Fiore, _he cursed himself for letting his pride get in the way.

"Must your visits always consist of me taking care of your injuries?" Claudia scolded. "You're an older man now."

"Claudia!" Ezio interjected and then hissed when his sister put a cool ointment on his tender ankle. "I am not that old."

Claudia smiled cheekily at him. "Ah! It's about your ego. Ezio, it's time for you to let others help you. I was under the impression that you were recruiting Assassins to our order."

Ezio scowled at her. "It's taking longer than I had hoped. No one seems to have the discipline and aptitude to take on this huge task."

Claudia crossed her arms. "And you believe you were born with these skills?"

Ezio got up gently from the chair. "Skills can be taught. But a person must have the patience and determination to learn them."

Claudia shrugged. "Where are you off to now?"

Ezio put on his armor, making sure his weapons were still intact. "The Banker. We need to find him quick. With him out of the way, Cesare will be cut off from his finances and we would have averted a war."

Claudia nodded. "I'll see if my girls can find out more. Ezio?"

Ezio turned to look at his sister. "Be careful and keep your eyes open. A lot of people in Roma would be valuable to our cause."

Ezio gave her a brief nod and walked out of the brothel. His mind reeled with her words, but he pushed them away.

He could take of himself. He didn't need novices hindering his mission.

Just then a cry erupted from near the bridge. With a hand on his sword he headed towards it to see four guards surrounding a lone woman.

He smiled and headed towards them.


	2. Chapter 2

On closer inspection, Ezio realized that he had made a mistake. The captive was a girl at least fifteen to twenty years younger to him. She was dressed in a tattered emerald green dress and her hair was uncombed and wild. Dirt and blood smears covered her face, hands and clothes. Her shoes had worn out and Ezio guessed she had walked a long way from wherever her home was. She didn't possess the zesty vigor of Roma girls.

He looked at the way she wielded the sword and groaned. Her fingers clumsily clasped the hilt and it was inevitable that her weapon would be knocked out of her hands.

He walked in long strides towards the guards. The weapon belonged to the Borgia guards and how she came into possessing it didn't bother him. In one fluid moment, he stepped between two guards and stabbed them with his hidden blade, while the girl's sword was knocked off her hands. The guard was about to strike her when Ezio stabbed him sharply in the blade.

"Say your prayers, stronzo!" the guard said.

Ezio kicked him in his kneecaps, snatched his sword and bludgeoned him with it.

"Requiescat in pace, bastardo!" Ezio said silently and turned towards the girl. "Are you fine?"

The girl studied him and whimpered. "Si."

Ezio nodded and started to walk away when she made a sound.

"You wield the sword well. Teach me how to fight, per favore."

Ezio gave a short laugh. "Forgive me for being rude, Signorina. But you don't possess the skills to fight."

"I heard you were recruiting new Assassins." she said.

"So you've heard." The girl nodded quickly. "I am sorry to tell you that you don't have it in you."

"I seek revenge." the girl said strongly. "Help me avenge the death of someone who was very close to me."

Ezio placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. "The road to vengeance is not for everyone. It is better to..."

"Basta!" the girl said. "I've heard it all before. You think I'm weak because of my gender. I will have my revenge with or without your help."

"Then I shall have to disappoint you. It is best for you to leave this city. You're not from here, I can tell." Ezio handed her a small pouch. "This will help you with your travels, food, water and clothes."

The girl gaped at him as he took her hand and placed the pouch. "Safe travels." he said and walked away.

A few feet away, he paused and turned to look at her still staring at the pouch and looking dejected. Ezio shrugged and got up on his horse. In all these years, he had met several people, yet somehow he felt like he knew her.


	3. Chapter 3

Lucia Veneziano had endured a hard and perilous journey all the way from Firenze. With only a few florins, she had managed to travel all the way to Roma, relying solely on the kindness of strangers; and she had met plenty of them on the way. A man had given her food, a child had given her water and a woman had given her a ride in her carriage, all the way to Venice; even fed her along the way and it was in Venice where she learnt that her target was traveling to Roma.

Lucia had sat down near the Rialto Bridge, her feet aching, her fingers numb with cold and a stone in her heart.

Her motive to escape changed swiftly to revenge when she looked down at a locket her Mother had gifted her on her Birthday. And now they were gone-murdered by a callous man who only cared about the money that was owed to him.

She had cried then; her fear dissipating and lighting a tiny flame of anger. She had lost her parents when she was only six and then adopted by the Veneziano's who were family friends. They had given her their names, made her feel part of the family and educated her.

The least she could do for them was avenge their untimely and unfair deaths and it was there that she had overhead from citizens that Ezio Auditore was in Roma. If there was one person who could help her it was him. She looked at the pouch in her hands and wondered what to do with it. Her first instinct had been to throw it back at the Assassin, but she had resisted at the very last second and decided that she might need it after all.

She walked towards the city and held her breath. There he was. She quickly hid behind a pillar and peeked through the cracks. The Banker was what he was called. He travelled all over Firenze and Venezia collecting his debts and making investments- and in her experience, even murdering people who failed to pay him back.

Lucia followed him quietly and saw him heading towards a building adorned with red curtains and flowers. She had lived in Firenze long enough to know what a brothel looked like. The streets that led to La Rosa Colta in Firenze were strictly prohibited to her, yet she had caught a glimpse of the ill-famed building once when she had been out with friends.

She saw The Banker arguing with a well-dressed woman who looked like the Madam of the brothel and saw him walk away in huff. From a distance she caught a few words and smiled to herself. She walked away quickly and headed towards the market. The Banker wasn't happy with the courtesans and wanted 'fresh' girls.

Lucia walked towards the tailors and took out the money pouch. She didn't need Ezio's help after all. She would show him what she could do.

Lucia looked at the dress she had bought and huddled closer towards the lone rock near the cliff. This was the only hiding place she could find in the whole of Roma where thieves and gangs couldn't find her and take what little she had.

She had seen a gang of bandits on her first day in Roma. They called themselves The Centi Occhi gang and before her very eyes they had once snatched a pouch of money from a nobleman and stabbed him in the chest.

Lucia started to sob softly. She had been so scared that she had run away, and now she felt ashamed of herself. This was the second time when she had done nothing.

Not anymore, she told herself determinedly and wiped away her tears. With the rest of the money, she had bought food, rose water, new shoes and a dagger. Her hands traced the stiletto she had hidden under her dress. This was the weapon which would pierce her enemy's chest.

For now, she would sleep and wait till morning.

After bathing in the lake at dawn, Lucia nibbled at the morsel of bread and ran her plan through her mind. She couldn't afford to make any mistakes.

The plan was to wait for The Banker to arrive at the brothel, pose as one of the courtesans and seduce him. Then when he took her to a room or his house, she would stab him with her new dagger.

Lucia dressed herself in her new dress and frowned at her reflection in the water. Her parents would be so ashamed to see her dressed in clothes that accentuated her cleavage and showed most of her left thigh.

Lucia took a hold of herself and made her way to the brothel.

An hour later. She was still hiding behind a pillar when she heard someone call her.

"Posso aiutarti?"

Lucia felt her face get warm when she saw a courtesan looking at her quizzically. She looked at her blankly and then smiled.

"Si. I was er...looking for…"

"Who is that?" the Madam spoke.

Lucia felt her throat tighten.

The Madam studied her and then nodded. "Teodora sent you?"

Lucia narrowed her gaze. She had heard that name before, but couldn't remember where.

"Ah! You're from Venezia!" the courtesan said excitedly.

Lucia quickly regained her composure and remembered. Teodora was a name she had heard quite a few times on the streets of Venezia and not exactly from the respectable people of the city.


	4. Chapter 4

In a matter of seconds, Lucia suddenly found herself surrounded by courtesans who began to study her from top to bottom. She sucked in her breath and raced her mind to come up with anything to convince the Madam.

"The Banker is here." a courtesan announced.

"Let's see what the Venetians can do." another one snickered.

"They sure dress provocatively." Lucia looked at the dresses they were wearing and wished her own cream colored dress had a cloak or a piece of large cloth she could hide the side of her exposed leg with.

"The dress looks like silk." One of the courtesans said, examining her dress carefully.

"No. That can't be. Surely the Venetians aren't paid that much." The courtesans started to feel the material of her dress and Lucia started to pull away.

"Girls!" the Madam scolded. "Go and welcome him inside."

The courtesans quickly followed orders and dispersed from the room.

Lucia stood awkwardly as the Madam studied her. "I trust Teodora has explained your mission?"

Lucia swallowed and stared at her, not understanding.

"Ezio will be here soon with further instructions."

"The Assassin? Why?"

The Madam looked at her quizzically but before she could answer, she heard footsteps behind her.

"Ah! You've filled my request." The Banker drawled.

Lucia turned around sharply and gasped. Her enemy was standing right before her, ogling at her, and all she could do was stand stiffly.

"Turn around for me." The Banker demanded. Lucia felt her shoulders stiffen and she found herself unable to move.

"Certamente." The Madam said quickly. "Twirl for our guest."

Lucia turned around woodenly and winced when she felt a calloused thick hand on her naked shoulder.

"Exquisite." he said and trailed his hand to her waist.

Lucia closed her eyes and clasped her hand over her concealed weapon. In her mind, she pictured stabbing him several times. All she had to do, was remove the weapon and use it, regardless of where she was. The guards would kill her after that, but it would be so worth it.

"She'll do." The Banker said and gestured to his guards. "Tell her to be ready the day after tomorrow."

Lucia snapped her eyes open and turned around to see The Banker already leaving.

As soon as he was out of the room, the Madam grabbed her by her arm.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"Huh?"

The Madam frowned at her. "You're not a courtesan from Venice. I've seen the way you behaved right now."

"I was nervous." she lied.

The Madam stood right before her. "And I'm not naive. The way you cringed at his touch was evident."

A courtesan entered the room then. "Your brother has arrived."

The Madam smiled. "Ask Ezio to come here." She looked at Lucia suspiciously. "We may have an intruder in our midst."

For the past few days, Ezio felt like he was losing his mind. Everywhere he went, he could see Cristina's face and memories of her flooded in his head. He saw her in the market buying spices once and then again the next day buying masks; and each time he approached her only to find an irritated woman glaring back at him.

After making a hasty retreat, he would try to concentrate on his mission only to find himself drifting off to Cristina again. He remembered how they had first met and how he had saved her from the disgusting lusty paws of Vieri di Pazzi. He had so enjoyed beating him up and then later he had followed Cristina, who after her initial shyness had given in and kissed him.

"Your sister would like to speak to you." a courtesan whispered in passing, breaking through his thoughts.

Ezio gave her a subtle nod and headed towards the Rosa in Fiore, trying to concentrate on why Claudia had asked for him. It probably had something to do with The Banker, but his mind wandered towards Cristina again. He remembered how she had come to him when his family had been wrongly executed. She had aided him, comforting him and extracting a promise from him that he wouldn't hurt the guards as they had just been following orders.

Ezio smiled ruefully. He had broken that promise plenty of times.

"Ezio!" Claudia called.

He blinked at her and saw that he had arrived at the brothel.

"You walked right past me!"

Ezio bent down to kiss her on the cheek. "Let's go inside."

Once inside, Claudia asked the courtesans to leave and take their clients to the rooms.

"Something has happened." she said.

"I was about to send a message to Teodora."

"That won't be necessary anymore."

"Oh?"

Claudia shook her head and started to pace to and fro. "I thought she had been sent by Teodora. And then The Banker arrived and selected her."

"Who are you talking about?"

"This girl from Firenze-Lucia something. I have spoken to her and it seems she wants to exact revenge from The Banker. However, she's not trained and she could mess up our whole plan!" Claudia babbled.

"No! We cannot trust her! Bring her down. I want to meet this woman."

Claudia sat down on a chair. "Well, apparently you've both already met. She told me she asked you to recruit her and train her, but you declined."

Ezio thought back to the people and faces he had seen recently and then suddenly remembered. "I asked her to leave Roma!"

Claudia nodded. "That's what she told me, although I can't understand why. We are short-handed."

"She was too inexperienced." Ezio replied.

"So were you." Claudia reminded. "I have noticed that you only hire men."

Ezio sat down beside her. "Women need to be protected, not sent into war."

"I can't believe you think like that. Women are equally capable of wielding swords."

"I am not having this argument with you!" Ezio said sternly.

"Then it's settled. Lucia will go with The Banker."

Ezio started to get angry. "This isn't a game." he reminded. "Killing him would render Cesare helpless. Without his finances, he won't be able to finance his army."

"He chose Lucia. If we send someone else, he'll get suspicious."

Ezio put up his hands exasperatedly. "If something goes wrong, it will be on you."

"I will train her." Claudia said stubbornly.

Ezio walked away from her and out the door. He made his way to the Tiber and chucked a pebble at it. Why did his sister have to be so difficult?


	5. Chapter 5

The Banker was greeted with much fanfare and adulation, much to Ezio's displeasure. He disposed of the guard's uniform and put on his armor which he had previously hidden in case of an emergency such as this. His victim's body had been discovered much before he had anticipated.

He grumbled as he put the hood over his head and hoped it wasn't one of those days where everything was going to go wrong. And it was then that he remembered the new recruit. No, just an intruder in his delicately balanced network. If she failed to distract The Banker, then chances were pretty good that the other courtesans might be in danger.

He made his way into a small enclosure and waited for the courtesans arrived. It was all on her now.

Lucia walked closely with the other courtesans, even though she was well aware of their disdain for her. They were whispering about her and Lucia once again clasped her hand over a dagger she had carefully hidden under her skirts.

Things were not what they had appeared to be. Yesterday, she had made a startling discovery when she spotted a thief entering the brothel. Instead of requesting for a courtesan, he hurriedly made his way into the Madam's chambers. Lucia had crept closer to the door and saw him handing over a letter to Ezio's sister. They discussed something in low voices after which the thief bowed briefly and sprinted off. It was then that she had understood that the courtesans weren't the only ones working closely with the Assassins- the thieves were in it too and she imagined how much further the network extended.

"Don't ruin it." a courtesan told her. Lucia frowned at her. They didn't give her their names and she wasn't asked hers. But after today, that wouldn't matter. They would each go their own separate ways and she would finally begin her life anew, although the thought of that now made her feel anxious.

A guard walked up to them and grabbed her arm. "He has asked for you."

Lucia broke free from his grip and massaged her wrist. "I'll go freshen up." she said firmly.

The guard grinned at her. "Ah, you're a feisty one."

Lucia clenched her hand and walked away to where Claudia had told them all to go on Ezio's orders.

She walked in and almost bumped into someone.

"Watch where you're going." Ezio said gruffly.

Lucia stepped back and absent-mindedly felt for her dagger. To her annoyance, Ezio noticed the movement but said nothing.

As the other courtesans arrived, he gave them instructions to distract the guards and sneak back to the Rosa in Fiore with the chest.

Lucia looked at him silently and felt a flutter in her stomach when he asked them to leave so that he could speak to her alone.

"You have the most important job of all." he said.

"You'll have to keep him distracted so that we can all complete our tasks. And, one more thing."

"Yes?"

"He's a dangerous man. Be careful and don't make any impulsive decisions."

Lucia swallowed and stepped up. "I want to be the one to kill him."

Ezio crossed his arms and grinned. "You think you're up to it?"

Lucia nodded quietly.

"Let's hear your plan."

Lucia swallowed. "As soon as we are alone, I'll stab him with my..." Lucia gasped when she didn't find her dagger.

Ezio brought it out from his sash and gave a short laugh. "This little blade?" Lucia made a grab for it but Ezio dodged her hands. "First of all, The Banker would not be alone. He is well known for throwing orgies. Chances are that there would be men, women and guards surrounding him at all time."

"If you had just trained me..."

"No. You should have taken my advice in the first place and left Roma. Now go and move into position."

Lucia watched Ezio leave and called behind him. "If you kill him, I'll never forgive you!"

But all she heard from him was laughter.

Lucia braced herself as she was led to The Banker. Ezio's warnings played in her head and started to make her feel giddy. Suddenly, everything was becoming too much for her. The Banker was a murderous man and if he so my as suspected her, she would be killed right on the spot.

Lucia wished desperately that she had her dagger to make her feel safe.

"Bellisimo!" The Banker said and wrapped his grubby hands around her waist.

Lucia immediately stiffened and held her breath as he instructed his guards to follow closely with the chest.

She turned to look at the other courtesans who frowned at her but gestured to her to loosen up and remember everything she had learnt yesterday from them.

Lucia took a deep breath and let her hands caress The Bankers bare chest. She bit back on the nausea and smiled seductively at him.

"I hear you're from Venezia." he said and they started to walk.

"Indeed." she replied, keeping her voice steady.

"Venetian girls are very beautiful."

"Grazie." she smiled. "I am Bianca."

"Juan Borgia." he replied and nodded to one of his guards.

Lucia watched the guard disappear into the crowds and then turned to look for Ezio. She started to feel nervous when she didn't see him anywhere.

"You're distracted." Juan said.

"I have never seen such beautiful lights before." she answered quickly.

"Not even during the carnivale?"

Lucia held her breath then released it slowly. She was losing him and he was asking way too many questions. She remembered what Claudia told her, and then turned to whisper in his ear.

"I can't wait for us to be alone, caro mio." she said seductively and twirled her hand on his chest. She felt Juan's hand around her waist squeeze and then travel lower.

Lucia closed her eyes and held her breath. Just a few moments longer and then the fat bastard would be dead.

"You must excuse me." Juan said, breaking into her thoughts. She looked at him and saw a Papal guard standing next to him. "I must take care of a certain...nuisance."

Lucia made a mock disappointed face and then walked away, swaying her hips. She walked over to the corner and took out her hand fan. Claudia had taught her to do this to signal important news.

"What is it?" she heard a voice call behind her.

Lucia swallowed and resisted from turning to look at him. "His name is Juan Borgia."

"Cesare's cousin?" Ezio asked in surprise.

"Si. I think he suspects you of being here. A Papal guard was here."

"I'll take care of this. If a Papal guard is here, then Cesare can't be far behind."

Lucia turned around. "You must let me kill him." she pleaded.

"No! You're too naive and it's too dangerous."

Lucia looked at him and felt like crying. "If it were Uberto, would you have let him go?"

"That was different."

"You didn't have the skills you possess now. It was dangerous then too, but you let your desperation for revenge overcome your lack of abilities."

"One mistake could kill us all." Ezio said. "And Cesare would continue his tyranny and doom all of Roma."

"Please let me avenge my family. I will do anything you ask me of."

Ezio studied her for a moment and turned her around. "Then we have a deal." he said.


	6. Chapter 6

While Cesare Borgia was giving his speech about the unification of Italy, all Ezio could think about was raising his arm and shooting him in the face with his hidden gun. Everything and all his problems would be over right now.

Unfortunately, right now he wasn't in position to take aim. After carefully infiltrating the party and blending with the courtesans, he had only time to jump into a haystack before more guards had come in, announcing the arrival of Cesare. Now he only wished that the haystack had been closer to where Cesare was standing as taking even a small step without thinking, could land him in the midst of several guards and all his plans would be in vain. _All in good time, _he promised himself. Cesare's death was imminent.

In the meantime, he was in the right position to take out a guard and slip out. Cesare had receded behind walls and he could hear the gallops of his horse.

"Soon." he muttered to himself. Soon, Cesare would die by his blade and the whole of Roma would be rid of him.

He stepped towards a group of people and waited as the guards passed him by. The people in the party were drunk and paid no heed as he moved slowly through the groups towards a bench which was closer to where Juan was walking. Music blared all around him and the almost naked guests swaggered.

He risked a glance and saw that the first part of his plan had worked. Lucia had slipped away discreetly and Gina had taken her place without Juan even realizing it. He stepped out of the group and took his place on the bench. Everything was set. He eyed his escape route near the pillars and hoped that he had thought of everything. A small error on anyone's part would result in a lot of innocent people being killed.

In a sudden flash, he remembered what Cristina had once told him. She had extracted a promise from him once, to never hurt innocent guards because they were merely following orders of his enemies. He had broken that promise so many times, he mused. But tonight, he was beginning to doubt his own plan. Last minute changes rarely went smoothly and he could only hope that the drunk yet innocent people wouldn't get hurt in the chaos that was about to occur. The Banker stepped closer to him and Ezio's reflexes kicked in. In one swift move, he stood up, stabbed The Banker and turned him around and away from the guards.

Now it was all up to Lucia.

Lucia was holding her breath when the switch happened. At Ezio's orders, a group of courtesans moved to her side and took her with them leaving Juan talking to a guest. In a dark corner, she quickly undressed and exchanged her clothes with another courtesan.

Everything moved quickly and suddenly she was surrounded by courtesans once again and led towards a building right near a row of benches. One of the guests was giving a speech in a drunken slur and the others raised their glasses at him. Lucia could only hear gibberish spurting from his mouth.

"Move your hips." one of the courtesans whispered and Lucia started to sway gently on command.

"Smile." another one instructed and Lucia complied.

She looked for Ezio and didn't see him anywhere. Behind her the courtesan who had taken her place had her arm wrapped around Juan's waist while he talked to a man wearing only a loincloth.

So far so good; he hadn't suspected anything yet. She would only have one chance at this. Once the speech was over, the crowd dispersed and Lucia heard a muffled cry behind her.

"Oh no! He's hurting her!" A courtesan shrieked.

Lucia felt her heart sink when she spotted Juan strangling the courtesan. She started towards them, when another courtesan pulled her back.

"Stay in position."

"We have to help her!" she cried but the courtesan pulled her away and hid her behind a tree.

"Wait for your signal." she said grimly.

Lucia suddenly felt nauseous and clutched a branch to steady herself.

Moments passed quickly and suddenly she heard a woman cry. Lucia peeked through the branches and saw Ezio near the benches with Juan in his arms. Blood oozed from Juan's arm and she spotted Ezio speaking to him.

She walked out of her hiding spot and headed towards him, with her hand over the dagger Ezio had given back to her.

As planned, Ezio sprinted towards the edge of the cliff and leapt. The guards followed him eagerly and the people quickly headed towards the exit. Lucia moved towards The Banker and knelt beside him.

"Guards!" he was yelling.

Lucia stared at him and felt her fury burning through her. Before her was the man who had taken away the people who had adopted her and cared for her. Just because they had failed to pay back a debt, The Banker had ordered his men to kill the whole family. Even in his last moments, her parents had hidden her from the guards, instead of concealing themselves.

She felt her throat close in as she remembered. The Banker laid his eyes on her.

"Get a Dottore!" he pleaded and holding up a bloody hand. "I'm losing blood."

"And now you'll lose your life!" she screamed at him and brought her dagger down on his chest. The Banker yelped in surprise and pain.

"I hope you burn in hell, _Bastardo!_" she said, pulling the knife out and bringing it down again. "Die! Just die you _pezza di merda_!"

She was crying, but Lucia barely noticed it. She watched Juan's eyes flicker close and waited until his heart stopped beating. When she didn't feel a pulse, she got up. It was over. Juan was dead and her revenge was complete.

Behind her, she heard a guard cry out. Lucia turned to look at a guard walking towards her with his sword drawn out.

"Laggiu!" he called to the other guards.

Lucia wiped at her tears, got up and started to run. Ezio had told her exactly where to go and true to his words, she found a horse waiting under the trees. She got up on the steed and pulled on the reins.

"Go!" she yelled at the horse and he instantly started to gallop away. Ezio had even told her where to go, but at the very last second, Lucia hesitated and rode her horse in the opposite direction.


	7. Chapter 7

As the hours passed, Ezio started to feel even hotter. A bead of sweat slid down his nose and onto his hand. Beneath him, his horse grazed restlessly and neighed irritably.

"Soon." he said, patting the horse's head.

"Ser Ezio!" a voice called.

Ezio was hiding under the shadow of a tree, and he was glad to finally move out of it.

The young thief came running towards him. His shirt was blotched with sweat and his hair matted against the forehead.

"Is it done?"

In the moonlight, the thief's face glowed. "Si." he panted. "But..."

"But? What is it Ilio?" Ezio asked impatiently.

"I saw her heading in another direction."

Ezio considered this news and gritted his teeth. He hated when his orders weren't followed precisely. Especially since it was for her benefit. "Where?"

Ilio looked at him with wide eyes. "I lost the trail. Perhaps Ciro would know..."

Ezio nodded thoughtfully, annoyed that the thief had been so careless. "Bene. I'll let you know your instructions."

He clutched the reins when Ilio fidgeted.

"What is it?"

Ilio swallowed. "I saw the guards...er...trail the courtesans."

"What?"

Ilio explained how one of the guards had gotten suspicious of the courtesan who had stolen the box and then informed another one. "They followed on horsebacks!" Ilio finished nervously.

"They were headed to the Rosa in Fiore!" Ezio thought loudly. He pulled and the reins and rode off quickly. If anything happened to Claudia or his mother he would tear off their limbs!

He had barely entered the city, when he quickly dismounted from his horse and sprinted towards the brothel.

"Ezio! The guards followed us back!" a courtesan cried, running towards him.

"Wait here." he told the distraught courtesan and threw open the door. For a second, he couldn't understand what he was seeing. Four guards lay wounded on the floor while Claudia stood over them, a dagger in her hand.

"My sister can fight." were the words that came out. Relief washed over him and was quickly replaced by pride.

Claudia put up her chin and smirked.

"My children have finally come to their senses." Maria said, coming from the other room.

Ezio smiled back at his sister and then glanced at the dagger his sister was holding. He had seen one exactly like that in Machiavelli's hands. He considered asking her sister about it and then thought otherwise. After all, he had just made up with her and now, accusing her for something he wasn't completely sure of was unnecessary.

Someone knocked on the door and Claudia held up her dagger.

"Easy." Ezio said, putting a gentle hand on hers. "I'm expecting a message."

The door opened and a thief was led inside.

"Ciro." Ezio said. "Do you have the information I require?"

The thief nodded hastily. "The cliffs overlooking the Colosseo."

"What is this about?" his mother asked.

"Nothing to worry about."

"Where's Lucia?" Claudia asked and looked around the room.

"She took off." Ezio replied.

"Is the Banker dead?" Claudia asked.

"Yes. I have something to take care of."

Ezio started to leave when Claudia called him.

"Go easy on her." she reminded him. "She's just lost her family recently."

Ezio didn't reply and didn't turn around. He opened the door and walked out into the warm humid night.


	8. Chapter 8

Rome was beautiful. Ever since she had first arrived, instead of taking in the sights of the Colosseum, The Pantheon or the Castel Sant'Angelo, she had focused her mind on only one thing- to find The Banker.

Lucia leaned back on a rock and hugged her knees.

She remembered telling her father one day that she aspired to become an actor one day. She had been only fourteen then. Theatre was something she had fallen in love with ever since her father had taken her to watch a play when she was twelve. Even though she hadn't understood every word or even the story, she had watched enthusiastically as the actors emoted. She especially loved the lights and the costumes.

But when she had told her father of her dreams, he had become angry. "It's disgraceful for a woman to do theatre." he had said.

"You need to learn housework from your mother. When you get married, your husband will expect you to take care of a house and make it a home."

Lucia had walked off angrily and told herself that she would run away when she was old enough and join the theatre in Venice.

She gazed at the Colosseo and felt a shiver run through her. How she had longed to perform there. She had so many dreams and one maniacal man had ripped everything away from her.

Lucia remembered the day her father had come rushing home and told her to hide. She had stood stubbornly; demanding answers when her father had called out to get mother, informing her that 'his' men were coming for them. Her mother had paled and grabbed her arm and led her to the cupboard where she had then hidden her.

She still remembered feeling the claw of fear clutch at her limbs when she heard the door break open. There were screams and then a gunshot.

"Please!" her mother had pleaded and Lucia heard her step in front of the closet. Another gunshot ripped through the air and Lucia heard her mother slump outside.

Like a coward, she had clamped down her hand so that she wouldn't scream and alert the guards to her presence.

A tear rolled down her face and before she could stop herself, she broke into loud sobs.

Lucia reminded herself that her family had now been avenged and they could finally rest in peace. She had done that and it was all over now.

Suddenly, she heard the sound of horse hooves and reached instinctively for her dagger. Wiping away her tears she promised herself she wouldn't hide again. Ever.

Lucia held her breath as she heard footsteps coming in her direction. If those were guards, she didn't know what she would do. Tonight, she had killed a wounded man, but the guards coming towards her wouldn't be. _It's all Ezio's fault_, she thought. If he had trained her to be an assassin she wouldn't have been in this predicament. Her mind flashed with a memory of when she had been in Firenze. Her friend's elder sister had been friends with Cristina Vespucci and they had all been neighbors. On the day Ezio had been accused of treason, she had looked down upon Cristina as a traitor too. She couldn't imagine how anyone could still help and love a traitor. But all that was before she knew the truth and ever since her family had been killed, she knew that only one man could help her avenge them.

Lucia readied her dagger and crept out of the corner, ready to attack, when her hand was suddenly grasped and her weapon fell with a clatter.

"Easy." he said firmly.

"You?" Lycia said and struggled to free herself from his grasp. Ezio let her go and stepped back. "Stop doing that!" she rubbed her arm and glared at him.

"And what should I stop doing?"

"Knocking my dagger off my hands!" she complained.

"It's a reflex." he shrugged and his expression suddenly grew grave. "What are you doing here?"

Lucia walked towards a rock and sat down, still rubbing her shoulder. "I don't know." she replied not looking at him.

"I specifically told you to come back to the brothel."

Lucia shifted, still not looking at him. "I felt safer here. I needed some time to myself. I don't know."

Ezio stepped towards her and sighed. "Perhaps it was better you hadn't come. The guards followed the courtesans to the Rosa in Fiore."

"What? Is everyone okay?" Lucia asked clasping her hand to her chest.

"Si." Ezio said. "What do you intend to do now."

Lucia looked up at him and then back at the Colosseo. "For so long, I have only had one purpose- to seek revenge. And now that I have it, I feel...empty. Like I have no purpose in my life anymore."

Ezio sat down next to her and gazed at the Colosseo.

"I've learnt something tonight. I had misjudged some people. Any person can be strong when the situation demands it."

"You thought women were weak." Lucia accused.

"No!" Ezio said adamantly. "Women are stronger, and that's why they must be guarded and protected from those who want to bring them down. But it was wrong for me to assume they didn't need to be taught the skills to fight."

Lucia stared at the dew on the grass and said nothing. She still couldn't believe that Ezio Auditore da Firenze was apologizing and admitting he was wrong.

"This isn't your fight." he continued. "But if you seek purpose to your life, if you feel like you could make a difference in Roma and help its people, then help our order. Fight for us. Join us."

Ezio stood up and offered his hand to her. Lucia stared at it and swallowed. She raised her hand and felt a shiver race through her when their hands touched. She let him pull her up and smiled.

"I would like to." She replied.


	9. Chapter 9

Lucia had never felt such ache in her muscles as she had in the past two weeks. Along with the other apprentices, she spent sixteen grueling hours training to become an Assassin and spent sleepless nights massaging her aching limbs. She remembered doing household chores in Firenze and wished she could go back to doing the simple tasks that at those times had appeared so tedious.

Lucia sighed and then grinned to herself. The buckets she had to fill with water didn't seem like such a terrible chore and her Mother would have felt so relieved not to hear her incessant complaining.

"You're holding the sword all wrong." Machiavelli told her, snapping her out of her daydreaming.

"Oh!" she said in a small voice, embarrassed that the others were now staring at her.

"Your sword is going to be your faithful companion during a battle." he told her, taking the sword deftly from her fingers. He gripped the hilt and showed her the stance. "In a battle, you'll be all alone and you'll only have your sword to help you defend yourself and survive."

He struck the blade in air and Lucia stepped back quickly.

"Machiavelli is right!" a burly man said in a hoarse voice.

"Bartolomeo!" Machiavelli said.

"Salute!" he greeted and put his arm around Machiavelli's shoulder.

"He's right. Your sword is your best friend. I named mine Bianca and I would marry her if I wasn't already married to Pantasilea."

Machiavelli grinned and then led him away to talk about something.

Lucia looked at her sword and sighed. She couldn't wait to be promoted and learn new skills do that she could join Ezio in his battles.

Stepping inside the Tiber Island after weeks brought well sought peace into his tired mind. The candles were all lit up, the walls were decorated with sweet smelling flowers and the deep red carpets were laid out. He stood staring at the insignia of his Order and felt pride and gratitude. The Assassin's Order had given him so much, and today he was here as the first of the Assassin's was to be inducted into the Order.

Ezio beamed at the hall and watched as Machiavelli entered with Stefano- the man he had rescued from the guards months before and who was from today going to be an Assassin.

"Machiavelli." he greeted.

"Ezio. How did it go with the French?" Machiavelli asked.

"As always, I have succeeded." He replied solemnly. He was facing pressure from La Volpe who was convinced that Niccolo was a traitor, but he had yet to find substantial evidence.

"Along with Stefano, we have two recruits being promoted to Guerriero and five being promoted to Mercenario."

Ezio nodded and watched as Claudia walked silently into the room. It was just a glance, but in all years of his training he didn't miss the quick knowing glance between his sister and Machiavelli. This angered him, but confronting them now wasn't a good idea considering they would be surrounded by recruits in ten minutes.

"What about my sister?" he asked a bit harshly.

Machiavelli looked taken aback and then paused. "She is doing fairly well considering she's managing the Rosa in Fiore and training every day."

"Claudia." Ezio said coming towards her and taking her hands. "I'm glad to hear about your progress. You and the courtesans have done well, decorating this hall."

Claudia beamed at him and embraced him. "It's good to see you, Ezio."

"Call the Recruits. The time grows short."

Claudia started to go and then stopped. "I've heard that Caterina is coming to see you. According to Ilio, she'll be here in a few minutes."

"Caterina? Here?" Ezio asked. "Bene. I will speak to her once she's here."

When his sister had left, he turned towards Machiavelli again. "I've noticed you haven't spoken about one of our Recruits. How is Lucia doing in her training?"

Machiavelli sighed. "She does show great determination and trains vigorously. But her combat skills haven't improved much. She is however doing rather well in pick-pocketing and blending. La Volpe had only praises for her. The Courtesans think she'll make a fine actress, but that's not what we're training them to be."

"No skill is futile."Ezio reminded him. "An assassin must use whatever skill and talent to survive. Regardless, I have noticed this too and therefore only assigned her simple missions."

Machiavelli nodded thoughtfully and gestured towards the Assassins as they entered the hall.

During the ceremony, Ezio gave his speech and reminded the Recruits of all the things they stood for. "Remember, Nothing is True. Everything is Permitted."

As Stefano was branded on his left ring finger, he looked up to see Lucia watching Stefano and wincing. He smiled inwardly and then led Stefano up to the roof so that he could perform the Leap of Faith.

Just then, Ilio entered and informed him of Caterina's arrival. Ezio went down to greet her and took her to the hall for the feast.

"It's nice to see you again." Caterina told him. "It's been so long."

Ezio smiled at her and passed her a plate. "It's good to see you too." He said but he wondered why she was really here. The last time, Caterina had come to the villa on a mission to ask him for aid. As far as he had heard, Forli wasn't in any immediate danger of being attacked.

As they ate, Caterina leaned over and whispered in his ear. "How about we go somewhere private and...talk."

Ezio felt a twinge of lust forming inside him, but he pushed it away. When she had admitted on using him at the Castello, he had felt betrayed and used. He still couldn't believe that he had thought that Caterina actually liked him. Nevertheless, Caterina looked like she did have something on her mind, and as her friend, he wanted to get to the bottom of it.

"Certamente." He replied and got up. Caterina walked away first and Ezio turned to make his excuses to Machiavelli. As he walked away from the hall, he glanced up to see Lucia looking at him with an unreadable expression on her face.

"Come on." Caterina told him and Ezio followed her up to his small room.

"How can I be of help?" he asked, once she had locked the room behind her.

"I thought we could use a little time for...succor." Her hands caressed his chest and then his shoulders. "You've been working so hard."

Ezio closed his eyes, trying to walk away from temptation and finding himself unable to. Caterina's arms were around him and she was pressing softly against him. He could smell her hair and her sultry voice was making him weak.

"Caterina." he said, pulling away her arms. "What's wrong?" he asked, holding her hands.

"What do you mean, Ezio? You know why I'm here." She said.

Ezio kissed her hands and pulled away from her. "If there is help that you seek, then you no longer need to do this. You are my friend and I am willing to help you."

He watched as Caterina looked away, blushing so bright that her cheeks matched her hair.

"It is true. I have come here to seek your aid." She said quietly. "Forli needs your assistance. There are some man who threaten to destroy my city and I need your help in eliminating them. I would have taken care of it myself, but I cannot allow my people to think that they're being ruled by a cold hearted murderer anymore. My children too..." she hesitated and blinked.

Ezio took a deep breath. A woman crying always got to him. He walked over to her and put an arm around her. "Your children are proud of you."

Caterina nodded. "I know. Still, I require your help in building a guild there. You've done well in Roma, perhaps a few citizens in Forli could also be inducted?"

Ezio looked out the window at the darkened sky and for a brief second he saw Cristina, walking down the road, smiling at him. He closed his eyes, opened them again and saw no one.

"I'm afraid I have other things I must attend to. However, Stefano would gladly go with you to Forli and help you." A thought occurred to him then. "Ah, but Stefano is to leave to Venezia for a mission. As soon as he comes back..."

"Si." Caterina said morosely. "I have some errands in Roma to take care of anyway."

Ezio nodded and opened the door. "Are you coming downstairs?"

"I'm tired after my journey." she replied wearily and Ezio left her alone. He was about to enter the hall when he noticed Stefano walking in through the front door.

"Stefano? Are you still here? I thought you were leaving for Venezia. It would be better if you leave right now as..."

"But Mentore!" Stefano interjected. "The mission I've received from you states that I must gather evidence from an official, which I've just completed. It took me ten minutes."

"What?" Ezio took the mission package from him and read it. "It does. But this mission wasn't assigned to you."

Stefano looked at him in surprise. "I did think that this mission was a bit too simple for me. "

"But the experience wasn't." Ezio told him, although in his mind he was trying to remember who he had assigned this task to. "Have you seen anyone leave?"

"I did see Annetta and Francesco leave on their missions. The rest of them leave tomorrow morning. Oh, and Lucia also left."

Ezio gritted his teeth as he remembered. He had given the mission to her and she in turn had disobeyed his orders once again and switched her mission with Stefano's. "I have another mission for you." he told him. "You are to leave with Caterina Sforza and go to Forli where you will establish our Order. Is that clear?"

"But Mentore, where are you going?" Stefano asked.

"You are not leaving again, are you?" Claudia asked, coming in from the hall. "You've just arrived and you promised me you'll rest. You need a vacation Ezio."

Ezio opened the front door and called for his horse. "I will. Soon."

"Now!" Claudia scolded. "You are way too tired. You promised me and Mother you would take it easy for a month.

Ezio got on his horse and took the reins. "I will. I promise." He said and rode away.

He still couldn't believe that Lucia had done this. What had gotten into her? Was she trying to get killed? The roads at this time were dangerous and she wasn't that skilled to take on thieves and guards.

He rode as fast as he could and an hour later found himself not twenty feet away from where the guards had surrounded Lucia. Ezio checked his hidden blade and got down. If she had been hurt, they were going to pay for this dearly.


	10. Chapter 10

With five swords pointed all around her, Lucia realized she could either surrender herself to the guards of Forli or fight back, even though chances were pretty slim that she would survive.

She reached for her sword and remembered Machiavelli's words.

"If you ever find yourself in a position where there isn't a way out, remember, always fall back on your strengths."

Lucia looked at the faces of the guards and saw only anger and resentment. It would only be a matter of seconds before they struck her and what could she do to save herself? She was an actress but these guards didn't look as if they were going to buy into her theatrics. Her second option lay inside a small pocket in her dress. A smoke bomb would buy her enough time to make her escape. She was about to pull it out and fling it on the ground when she noticed a flash of white behind the guards.

She gasped as one of the guards fell with a crossbow bolt pierced on his back. The other guards turned around to see Ezio walking towards them but looking squarely at Lucia.

She backed away as two more guards fell after being stabbed with his hidden blade. Her fingers played with the shell of the smoke bomb and wondered if she would still have to use it to escape from the Master Assassin.

After the other two guards suffered the same fate, Ezio finally turned back his attention to her.

The wind howled around them and in the distance she heard the bell of a ship she was supposed to board to go to Venezia.

He stepped towards her. "Loot their bodies." he ordered.

Lucia immediately found herself compelled to kneel and search the dead bodies even though she found the actions morbid. Her hands patted their pockets and she reached under to take out ammo, medicine and small pouches. Ezio laid out his hand and she placed the contents in them.

When she was finally done, Ezio spoke quietly.

"You are no longer part of the Assassins. You will go to Firenze and I'll make arrangements for you.

Lucia stood up slowly, her hands trembling. "What?"

"You have disobeyed my orders and put your life at risk by coming here. If this mission had been undertaken by Stefano, he would have bothered to find out whether traveling through Forli during this time- when any stranger was to be regarded as a suspect- would have been safe or not. And that is why it was intended for him and not a novice like you."

Lucia opened her mouth to reply but she was afraid she might start sobbing instead.

Ezio reached inside his pocket, removed a small pouch and then handed it to her. He also handed over the money pouches from the guards. "You may leave now."

Lucia stared at the pouch and felt her anger growing within her and replacing her fear quickly.

"In that case, I'm going to Venezia." she retorted and turned to leave, but was immediately pulled back by Ezio's strong grip on her arm.

"No! You are not going anywhere."

Lucia surprised herself by pushing away at his hand. "I'm free to go anywhere and I'm going to Venezia to kill the official all on my own."

"You were barely able to handle yourself now."

Lucia showed him the smoke bomb. "I had a plan."

Ezio snorted. "You're young and impulsive and I regret ever asking you to join the order. And to think I was trying to protect you!"

Lucia gasped. "Protect me?" she spat. "Nobody asked you to! Why does everyone think I need to be protected? My family saved me from living like an orphan on the streets. They saved me by giving me a family and their name. Then they saved me from the guards and protected me by hiding me in a cupboard." To her horror, she began to cry. "Stop trying to protect me! I can take care of myself!" she sobbed.

Ezio said nothing but she saw pity in his eyes and she hated it. She wept softly into her hands just as the rain started to fall.

Moments later, she found Ezio's arms around her and stepped into his embrace, still sobbing.

In just a little time, they would approach Venezia and from then onwards, they would have to go through the city and meet his informants. Ezio calculated the time this mission would take and came to the conclusion that he would still have a week left before Pietro's play in the Colosseo. According to La Volpe's spies, he bore another key to the Castillo obviously gifted to him by Lucrezia.

As the captain announced they were about to anchor, Ezio turned to see Lucia sleeping quietly near the deck. She was lying sideways with her satchel clasped in her left hand while her right hand was near her face. A tendril of her hair swept across her face as the breeze played with the frills on her dress. In her sleep, Ezio found Lucia to be a picture of innocence and youth; a perfect muse for a painter.

He turned away sharply when her long lashes fluttered, indicating that she was about to wake up. In the distance, the sun started to set and a melodious tune played in the distance.

Ezio smiled to himself when he remembered the time he had stolen Cristina away for a kiss- their last kiss. She hadn't known who he was because of his mask, but he still never regretted that. Every moment he shared with her, whether she loved him or hated him was forever etched in memory and no one would ever take her place.

"Venezia e cosi Bella!"

Ezio was jolted from his thoughts and he steadied himself as Lucia stepped beside him.

"Si. It is." he looked at her as she gazed with wonder at the approaching city. Her eyes glittered and she seemed oblivious to everything except for the city before her.

"You've been here before." he remarked casually. Her standing so close to him, that he could smell her hair was awakening feelings inside him he wanted to subdue quickly.

"Those were under different circumstances." she replied distractedly. She craned her neck to see the lanterns as they came on. The move made her look like an excited child on her first visit to a Carnivale and Ezio was immediately reminded of the age difference. She looked like she in her twenties whereas he was in his forties.

"Grab your belongings." he said, angry at himself for getting distracted. "Remember why we're here." He said more to himself.

The smile vanished from her face instantly and replaced with trepidation. He immediately regretted his words and then pushed his emotions away harshly. He wouldn't allow himself to feel for her. She had to learn an important lesson and he had to do his duty.

"If I succeed, I follow orders and adhere to the brotherhood rules and if I fail, I must go to Firenze where..." the boat stopped and as everyone started to get off, she frowned at him," I still have to follow your orders."

She picked up her satchel and walked away briskly leaving him annoyed.


	11. Chapter 11

Venezia was her dream city although she dare not admit it to her companion. The colorful houses built alongside the canals, the artfully constructed bridges and the palazzo's and churches, all took her breath away.

Ezio was walking quickly and she was having a hard time keeping up with his stride and looking all around her at the same time. They came across the Mercato where several stalls were selling ribbons and masks even though Carnivale was quite a few months away. Further ahead, a vendor was selling exotic spices and behind him she spotted the tailors selling expensive silk.

Lucia hurried along with Ezio, hoping he would stop so that she could take in the sights. But to her dismay, he was quickly making his way past the markets and she found herself near the canals again. The shimmering water in the moonlight, took her breath away. "Che bello!" she said without even realizing it.

"Che schifoso." Ezio muttered. "They should do something about the smells."

Lucia frowned and wished she had spent time in Venezia when she had first come here, although at that time she was desperately seeking Ezio and wasted no time in learning from a citizen that the Borgias were in Rome and that was probably where he was too.

Lucia scowled at Ezio as he continued to walk, obviously unaware that she was lagging behind. He seemed angry about something and annoyed with her, and she could understand why, but she was certain that she could change his mind about her.

They came across a painter and she walked around the easel so that she could get a peek at his artwork.

"It's so wonderful." She exclaimed.

"Grazie!" the artist said happily.

"Lucia!" Ezio called and she immediately ran back to him. "We're not here for sightseeing. You have work to do."

"I was just..." Lucia looked at the anger flashing in his eyes and remained quiet.

As they walked, Lucia kept her eyes down so that she wouldn't be tempted by the wonders of Venezia. A gondola passed by her, and she peeked at the happy couple sitting in it. The man was giving the woman flowers and she in return, leaned over to kiss him.

"We're here." Ezio announced and Lucia bumped into him.

"Mi dispiace." she said rubbing her nose.

Ezio turned to look at the gondola, turned back to her and said nothing.

"The Palazzo Ducale." he told her.

Lucia gazed up and gasped. She started to remark about the architecture, and then closed her mouth.

"The official can be found here. He's a sycophant of the Doge and has been seen visiting him ever so often. Even now, I believe he's inside."

Lucia looked at Palazzo and noted marble and engravings on the sides. She couldn't even imagine what the inside looked like.

"I hope you've read the specifications of the mission that was originally intended for Stefano."

Lucia squirmed uneasily. She still couldn't believe what had come over her to act this way. One minute she was celebrating her promotion to Assistente with her friends, the next minute she was stomping into the office and exchanging her mission with Stefano's. She deserved Ezio's anger and she owed him an apology, but perhaps he shouldn't have been flirting with Caterina in front of all who cared to see. What did he see in her anyway?

"Si. The official has been making up lies and planting false evidence against the assassins here. This could cause in the guards being more vigilant to their activities which would inevitably cause a hindrance in our operations. He must be eliminated."

Ezio started to walk again and she followed him towards a small stall selling ribbons.

"So how are you going to get in?" he asked firmly.

Lucia turned to look back at the Palazzo and then at the guards. She closed her eyes and remembered what Machiavelli had taught her- to look with the eyes an Assassin.

"Tell me what you're thinking."

"There are about ten guards on the front; some positioned at posts, others at the gate." Lucia replied quickly; opening her eyes. Without looking back and causing suspicion, she tried to remember what else she had seen. "There are seven guards on the roof on this side, and I gather they have the same arrangement on the other side too."

Ezio folded his hands behind him. "Your conclusion then?"

Lucia shook her head ruefully. "The only way in is if I were a bird." She then remembered hearing his stories from Machiavelli and grinned. "I don't suppose Leonardo would fashion us another flying machine?"

Ezio smiled back. "I'm afraid not. So how would you get in?"

Lucia walked to the side, so that she could study the Palazzo subtly. She looked at some guards chasing thieves on the building rooftops across from where she was and remembered La Volpe's wisdom. He had told her that an Assassin sometimes looked at things and registered them without even realizing it.

Lucia started to walk slowly, her mind running over everything she had seen since she arrived. Paintings, canals, gondolas and buildings. She snapped her head up and rushed back to Ezio excitedly.

"A party is being held in honor of the Doge's birthday!"

"So?"

"It's at the piazza! If we can't get in, let the official come out! He's sure to attend."

"I don't..."

"At first, I had this idea about dressing up as a courtesan again." she was babbling and she knew it, but as the plan started to form, she pushed away her reservations. "But the guards barely blink as a courtesan passes by. This could work! We could go in disguise as party-goers and then I could find a way to eliminate the official."

"Bene." Ezio replied and Lucia couldn't read his expressions. Did he agree with her or did he just want to see how it would play out?

"There is one slight problem." she said.

"What is it?"

"We don't have nice clothes to wear to the party." she said hesitatingly. "All I have apart from this dress are my Assassin robes."

Ezio gave her a small smile and started to walk. "That can be arranged."


	12. Chapter 12

Lucia was nervous and she could see it very well in the mirror. Her eyes looked too wide and scared, her lips were pursed and tiny beads of sweat were forming on her forehead.

She dabbed at it with her handkerchief and looked down at her dress.

Ezio had lent her enough money to purchase fifteen dresses, but she had chosen wisely and saved the rest to give back to him. There had been so many lovely dresses, that she had been so confused. It was the Doge's birthday and that meant she would have to dress up accordingly.

Lucia remembered turning to look for his opinion, when to her disappointment; he had made excuses about having some work to be taken care of and had then proceeded to walk towards Teodora's.

At least he wasn't with Caterina and that provided her with some solace. She smoothed down her rose-pink dress with golden lace and then adjusted the pins in her hair. She had left some tendrils loose so that they fell gracefully on her shoulders and she reached for the bottle of rose water.

Would he like it? Would he even be there? Her mind was ridden with questions and Lucia pushed them away. She reached for a silver mask, and thumbed the pink feathers sprouting from the sides.

Ezio didn't know what she was wearing and she didn't know if he would even be there. What if the mission ended badly?

Lucia instinctively reached for her dagger. There would be too much security there and her combat skills were still too amateurish. She felt for the small pouch she had hidden under the belt of her dress. There was a tiny vial of medicine and poison inside, as well as two smoke bombs. On the side of her right leg, she had strapped three throw knives.

Taking a deep breath, she headed towards the Palazzo Ducale. Right near the gates, she spotted three guards checking for the invites and then looked behind her to see a woman getting off from her carriage. Putting on her mask, Lucia headed towards her. As the woman started to walk, Lucia bumped into her and made her drop the mask she was carrying.

"Mi Dispiace!" Lucia apologized and bent to pick it up.

"That's alright." the woman answered haughtily. "Be mindful of where you walk."

Lucia handed the mask back to her and smiled as her other hand reached for the invitation card in her belt.

She bowed to her and made a hasty retreat towards the gate.

"My invitation." she said and handed it over to them.

The guards looked at her masked face then back down at the invite. One of them nodded and stepped aside, letting her pass. Lucia turned around to see the woman walking up and moved quickly inside.

At least the first part of her plan had worked well. If only Ezio had been there to see how artfully she had pickpocketed that woman.

She had been to a few parties in Firenze with her parents, but she had never seen one as grand as this. There were jesters spitting fire out of their mouths, stalls set up to lend guests masks for the masquerade if they didn't have one and plenty of games to entertain them. Overhead, colorful flag garlands were hung along with lanterns on every pole. Soulful music played in the background, wooing guests to come to the center and dance with their partners.

Lucia looked down at her dress and felt relieved. If she had chosen anything cheaper, she would have looked out of place. The women wore silk dresses with heavy laces or embroidery. Some of them even wore small hats and they all wore really fancy masks. The men were dressed in heavy coats or silk shirts and bore proud stances, but one glance around the room told her that Ezio hadn't arrived.

She started to feel nervous. What if he wasn't intending on coming? Taking a deep breath, she decided that this was her trial after all. Nevertheless, her eyes searched for him and when she still couldn't spot him, she looked up thinking that he maybe perched up on the rooftops.

Lucia sighed and started to walk slowly. It was time to blend and after all she may be wrong about Ezio not being here. There were too many people and they were all masked. But her heart told her otherwise and that he hadn't arrived.

Lucia pushed away these thoughts when she heard two men talking.

"The Doge won't arrive until at least ten o'clock." one of the men said. He was dressed in blue attire while his friend wore deep red, Lucia noted mechanically.

The other man removed his mask and wiped the sweat off his forehead with his sleeve. "Cosi Caldo!"

"There's his lapdog." the first one said pointing towards the entrance.

Lucia turned around to see a man with brown shoulder length hair enter. He was medium built and wore dark blue clothes and matching hat. He was holding a red mask in his hand and a satchel in another.

Lucia moved away and made her way to the refreshments table. She picked up a glass of water and started to sip, eyeing the new guest discreetly. He had beady eyes and a light beard and a sour expression on his face.

This was him- her target, according to the sketches within the assignment package. Lucia closed her eyes. Time to think like an Assassin she told herself. This time when she opened her eyes, she didn't see the grandeur of the party, rather she began to see all the other things she had missed. On the entrance there were two guards. Outside there had been three. On each corner of the square, there were two guards stationed and four brutes patrolling. She looked up to see three guards on each rooftop of the surrounding building. When the Doge arrived, there would be more.

Lucia held her breath and cursed herself for being impulsive. Stefano was well suited for this assignment and she had acted carelessly. Ezio was right about her and had every right to be enraged with her.

"Scusami. Would you like to dance?"

Lucia looked at the masked man standing before her and studied him. He was shorter than Ezio, had a beard and light hair. The way he was standing right now gave her proof that it wasn't Ezio. He was much too graceful than the man standing before her. Lucia started to decline and then turned to glance at the official. A plan started to form in her mind and she took the man's offered hand.

The man took her hand and placed it on his shoulder while his own curved around her waist.

"It's a lovely party, no?"

Lucia adjusted her mask and glanced at the official who was speaking to a heavy set man. "It is." she said and stepped closer to where the official was standing. Her partner looked at her quizzically and followed her steps. Lucia continued to sway and step towards the chairs where the official had now moved. Her plan was to get near enough, throw a smoke bomb and stab him.

The music changed to a faster tempo and Lucia found her chance to step further away from her partner. She broke away from him and held him at army's length as the dancers around them started to twirl.

Lucia looked around her and saw that the other dancers were exchanging partners as they danced. She let her hand fall from her partner's and took the other man's hand.

"Ciao!" he greeted but Lucia didn't pay him heed and stepped even closer to the official. Only one more step and she would be exactly in front of her target. With her eyes fixed on him, she started to pull a smoke bomb from her belt and step towards him, when a firm hand clasped her wrist firmly.

Even before she turned, she knew exactly who it was. As he pulled her closer towards him, Lucia forgot everything around her but him.

"Not yet." Ezio was saying but all Lucia could think was how wonderful it was that he had finally arrived.


	13. Chapter 13

Ezio's first step in Venezia, had plunged him into memories he was trying desperately to forget. This was the city where he and Cristina had shared their last kiss. It had been Carnevale then and seeing the Squero di San Trovaso decorated exactly like it, made him want to just get back on ship and sail back to Roma where he had nothing but Cesare to worry about.

Ezio had thrust away those feelings when he had made his way to the party. All he had to do was assassinate a nobleman who had been in his list for quite some time now. The nobleman whose name eluded him now, was actually a spy of the Templars who had been frequenting the La Rosa Della Virtu to gain information of the Venetian Assassins. Wiping away the stains of blood on his blades, Ezio marveled at how convenient his visit was proving to be. He had reached inside the nobleman's pocket and taken out his invitation and then the mask. He studied the silver mask and frowned. Another memory drew him towards that night where he had worn a similar one.

"Signore, you're invitation per favore?"

Ezio blinked. Lost in his thoughts he hadn't even realized that he had reached the party gates. He handed over his invite and stepped in.

It didn't take him long to spot Lucia in the crowd. Dressed in pink and her hair all tied up neatly at the back, she looked ethereal and for a few moments, all he could do was stand and stare at her. She was walking around with her fingers absently playing with a ribbon; possibly anxious about something. At intervals, she appeared to be looking around her and then suddenly she was making haste towards the refreshments table.

Ezio smiled when he spotted the official. He walked and stood next to a group of people, nodding in agreement at whatever they were talking about. So far Lucia had done well. He had seen her pickpocket the noble lady and now she was dancing with a stranger trying to get closer to the official. The man was slowly drawing her closer to him, unaware that his dance partner was distracted. He was lowering his head and whispering to her, yet she didn't respond. When the music changed, she quickly moved on to the next partner. Ezio watched at the guard positioned near the dance floor and saw him eyeing Lucia suspiciously.

She had made one little mistake without even realizing it and he had to act fast before the guard called in the others. Without wasting another moment, he stepped towards the dancers and immediately caught her wrist.

"Not yet." he whispered to her.

She turned around and even though she wore a mask, he could see her eyes getting wide. Her mouth opened just a little and he put his hand around her waist, drawing her close and away from the other dancers.

He kept looking at her, watching as her cheeks colored, as she her hands squeezed his and as her other hand moved up his shoulder.

"Why?" she managed to speak.

Ezio looked up at the guard, who was still eyeing them.

"Dance with me." he told her.

Lucia was gazing at him and he wished he could tear off the mask so that he wanted to look into her eyes as they danced. The strands of her hair brushed her fair shoulders and Ezio surprised himself by brushing his hands over them. He saw her draw in a deep breath and felt his heart pounding in his chest.

The music changed into a slower rhythm again and the dancers around them drew closer. He knew he should be watching the guards, but at this moment, with Lucia in his arms, he couldn't care less.

Lucia smelled of fresh roses and her hand in his was soft and delicate. Her hips swayed in rhythm and he raised his arm and twirled her. He placed his hands on her waist and drew her close again so that her back was against his chest.

He closed his eyes and suddenly he was back years before, with Cristina. The girl in his arms was Cristina. He remembered backing her against a wall and kissing her, knowing very well that in a few moments she would realize that it wasn't her husband Manfredo but her former lover.

Ezio bent his head and kissed her gently on her shoulder. "Cristina." he whispered.

As soon as the name left his lips, he immediately realized he wasn't with her but with his apprentice. He blinked and felt Lucia stiffen in his arms and immediately regretted what he had done.

Lucia started to break away and Ezio tried to hold on. He had to explain. He didn't know why but he just had to. But then she was struggling harder now and the guards would notice, so he unwillingly stepped back and let her go.

Lucia stood for a while, her back against him then turned her head to give him an injured look. Pain and disappointment was evident in her eyes.

"Lucia." he started to say, but she walked away into the crowd of dancers and he lost sight of her. He concentrated on using his special abilities, when a woman walked over to him.

"Salve! Care to dance?"

Ezio looked at the blonde woman with hesitation.

"Would you say no to a lady?"

Ezio took her hand and started to dance, trying to frantically search for Lucia and finally spotting her near the official. He saw her give him a glass of wine and then walk away with her hips swaying seductively. The official drank from his glass distractedly, eyeing her back with lust-filled eyes. Ezio turned back to the woman. He knew what she had done and admired her for keeping her calm in lieu of what had just happened between them.

Minutes later, he heard a cry coming from the official. Guards immediately surrounded him and a woman shrieked as the official clutched at his throat. The poison had finally taken effect. Ezio left his dance partner's hand and quickly moved towards the water.

In the distance, a ship was getting ready to sail to Roma and he had to be on it. Turning back to make sure no one was looking in his direction, he dived in and started to swim rapidly.

It was a long swim to the docks, but he needed this time to ponder about what had just happened. His mind was obscuring and a voice in his head told him that Lucia had developed feelings for him that perhaps even she hadn't realized yet. Ezio reached a dock and pulled himself up and wiped the water from his face with his wet sleeve.

The question he was trying to elude however, was whether he returned her feelings. No, he told himself decisively. He loved Cristina and he was getting confused because Lucia...

And then he remembered. Now he finally remembered where he had seen Lucia before. The nagging feeling of seeing her somewhere before, faded and the memory hit him hard. She had been just a child when he had seen her on the streets of Firenze and if his guess was right, she used to be neighbors with Cristina.


	14. Chapter 14

Lucia stood on the deck of the ship, gazing at the sea, although her mind reverted to what had happened a few minutes ago.

She had been happy, then queasy when Ezio had held her hand and danced with her. She had never felt such a rush of emotions when he was dancing with her. Suddenly, everything had felt right and complete. His presence made her feel safe and when he had kissed her shoulder; she had felt a soft flutter in her stomach. And then it had all ended when he called her Cristina. Her eyes had snapped open and she had sensed something shatter within her.

He had loved Cristina and she had known that when she had once overheard Claudia talking to her brother, but she had surprised herself by thinking that he would have forgotten her.

Lucia wiped at the single tear that had escaped her eye. She had often heard her friends say that their betrothed had broken their hearts, and then a few days later they would talk about making up with them, but today Lucia understood what it meant by really having broken heart.

She had her back turned away from the plank, but she knew instantly when Ezio stepped aboard the ship. Lucia could sense his eyes on her, but she fought hard not to turn. As it began to sail, Lucia clutched at the railings and held her breath. The worst thing would be for Ezio to ask her why she had reacted that way and what would she tell him then? How could she explain the emotions that she didn't quite understand herself?

After seconds turned to minutes and then into hours, Lucia was grateful when Ezio still hadn't approached her. She used this time to collect herself before they reached Roma. She could walk away from everything right now. The task had been completed and the target had been assassinated, but she could still walk away from the Order and Ezio.

Lucia took a deep breath. But where would she go? And what purpose would she have? Besides, even though she disliked him at the moment, could she live with herself knowing fully well that their paths would never cross again? She didn't think she would like it if she never saw him again.

"We'll be reaching Roma soon!" the captain announced.

Lucia swallowed. This was it. Was she ready to leave the order and Ezio or stay in Roma and fight for the people?

Sometime later, when the ship anchored, all the passengers started to get off and Lucia realized she had made her decision.

She turned around to see Ezio observing at her. She strode towards him with renewed determination, her hands clenched into fists.

"I have proven myself." she told him. "I'm staying."

"Lucia." he said, but she walked past him quickly, not giving him a chance to speak.

"A deal is a deal." she reminded him.

Ezio didn't know why, but he had to talk to her. He was going to go after her as she boarded off the ship, but something made him stop. What was he intending to tell her anyway? Anything he said right now would only cause more awkwardness between them.

Ezio stood on the docks, contemplating, when a thief ran over to him.

"Messere!" he called.

"Ciro?"

"You're back!" he said. "I have some information for you regarding a Templar agent."

"I have some work I must attend to." Ezio replied.

"But Messere, he has information on Leonardo's flying machine." Ciro said and looked around him suspiciously. "I feel eyes on us."

Ezio looked around and then up the roof. He spotted a thief sprinting by and squinted, trying to get a better look. "You've come alone?"

Ciro looked up at where Ezio was looking. "Si. I have been as careful as possible. But I'm beginning to wonder if perhaps La Volpe is right. There is a spy amongst us."

"Oh? And why do you think so?" Ezio asked, perturbed by the fact that La Volpe was talking about this matter so openly amongst the thieves. They needed to be discreet in order to protect themselves.

Ciro bent his head and whispered. "We must walk."

Ezio nodded and they started to walk towards the Hideout.

"I have overheard a guard talking about your mission in Venezia." Ciro whispered. "They didn't give a name, but this information was only supposed to be discussed amongst the thieves and assassins."

Ezio grunted with irritatation. As much as he supported the thieves, he didn't appreciate their interfering ways. His plans to Venezia had been last minute but Ciro was right. Even though the thieves were great eavesdroppers, there was no way they could have found out so quickly about why he was there.

Ezio stopped. "Grazie for this information, amico." he put his finger in his mouth and whistled for his horse. Getting up oh his faithful companion, he nodded at Ciro. "While I attend to the Templar agent, I want you to do something for me."

"Anything." Ciro responded eagerly.

Ezio took the reins. "I want you to be stationed at the Hideout and keep an eye on everyone who comes in and goes out.

I shall return in a few days' time and I look forward to your report."

Ciro nodded quickly, happy for such a responsibility.

As Ezio rode off, he wondered about the thief he had seen on the rooftops. Could it be? No. The thief was probably escaping from an irate guard. But then who could the traitor be?


	15. Chapter 15

_Weeks later_

Her feet hurt and her arms ached, yet Lucia ignored them and looked at the sword in her hand. She rotated it and then sliced it through the air. She had just gotten back from her mission in Barcelona, where all she was supposed to do was eavesdrop on the conversations among officials and report back her findings. Instead she had been forced to assassinate a Brute after he had spotted her.

Lucia looked at the dummy before her and placed her blade on the head. Her first instinct had been to kill- not run or hide. She could have easily run atop the rooftops and escaped, but all she had thought was to kill him. It was all about following orders and not getting caught, so why was she overridden with guilt?

Lucia swing her sword as the face of the Brute flashed before her. Should she be happy that she had successfully completed her mission or sad that an innocent's blood was on her hands- she couldn't decide. The scene played over and over in her head and each time she found herself to be the bad guy. She didn't have to kill him. Perhaps he hadn't even seen her and she had acted impulsively.

Lucia swung her sword at the dummy and gasped when the head was cut off. What was she turning into?

Her thoughts were broken into when she heard the trotting of a horse. The Tiber Island Hideout was vacant at the moment. She was the only one who had returned from her mission while Bernardo was downstairs nursing his broken leg.

She headed towards the window and felt her breath caught in her throat. What was Ezio doing here?

She shook herself. Why wouldn't he be here? It was his Hideout and she was being ridiculous.

She saw Ezio getting off the horse and then walking towards the downstairs entrance. He looked up then, and Lucia quickly withdrew. Had he seen her? Lucia calmed her thudding heart and walked away from the window. The last thing she needed was to see him today.

Ezio got off his horse and winced when his foot hit the ground. He had just returned from Monte Circeo after destroying the tank and even though he was grateful to Leonardo for rewarding him with a parachute for his efforts for destroying his war machines; he much rather have the tank. He could imagine destroying the walls of Cesare's beloved Castel and then while the imbecile blubbered for mercy, he would run him over with the tank and that would be it for him. He was getting restless, waiting for the day the bastardo would finally die and he could...

Ezio paused. He could do what exactly? His life's sole purpose was the Assassin Order. Without it, he would be lost. He looked up and saw someone peering down at him. As he squinted, the figure moved away, but not before he had caught a glimpse of her.

He stood there for a moment, wondering why he suddenly felt uneasy, when Ilio rushed over to him.

"You have come." he said, but his expression was grave.

"What is wrong? Do you have word from Ciro?"

Ilio moved closer. "There is some not do good news Messere." he whispered. "We have learnt that all our activities are being noticed by the Templars and they are waiting for the right time to attack."

Ezio walked into the hideout and motioned for him to enter. Ilio looked nervous once he was inside.

Taking one step inside didn't do anything to calm his nerves. Ezio could hear Bernardo moaning in the other room and the only other recruit was upstairs.

And then Ilio said the words he had been anticipating since he met him outside. "We have learnt that a group of guards are waiting to receive orders to attack when we least expect…"

Before he could complete his sentence, Ezio heard a loud booming noise coming from outside along with startled cries of the civilians.

"They have come!" Ilio said, looking frightened.

Ezio grimaced. His ankle still felt sore, he was low on ammunition, Bernardo had a broken leg and Lucia was far from a capable fighter. If only he hadn't sent his best recruits away on missions.

"What was that?" Bernardo asked, limping into the room.

Ezio took a deep breath. He had to push away the negative of the situation and embrace solutions. "Bernardo, we are being attacked by Templars. They have learnt of our location and we must eliminate them quickly before more reinforcements arrive."

"But the location of our Hideout has been compromised." Bernardo replied.

Ezio looked at Ilio. "Find out where the orders came from." Ilio nodded quickly and started to go when Ezio had another thought. "Inform the Mercenaries. We'll need every blade on our side."

Ilio wasted no time and rushed upstairs towards the entrance on the rooftop.

Ezio turned to Bernardo. "You are in no shape to fight. Position yourself on the rooftop and use your ranged weapons."

Bernardo nodded and limped towards the staircase.

"What are my orders?" Lucia asked from the top of the staircase.

Ezio removed his blade. "Let's see if you can fight."

Lucia took out her sword and followed Ezio. Her nerves were tingling and her breath caught in her throat. She could hear the guards coming for them and she started wondering if today was the day she was going to die.

She peeked through the windows and spotted a group of ten guards walking towards their door. Among them were five Brutes and she flashed back to when she was in Barcelona. The Brute at that time may perhaps been spared, but the ones heading towards the door and threatening to break it open were not. They had to die and she couldn't let Ezio down. He needed her head to be clear.

She turned to look at Ezio in the darkness. It had been his idea to put off all the candles and lanterns so that they would have the advantage of darkness. At this moment, this would be another weapon for them.

"Get ready!" he whispered to her.

Lucia took out the smoke bombs and swallowed. She stepped further away from the door and almost screamed when the guards broke down the door. Outside she heard cries and hoped the guards weren't maniacal enough to hurt innocent civilians.

"Ora!" Ezio cried and Lucia raised her hand and dropped five smoke bombs onto the ground. She then made her way up the stairs and picked up her crossbow and positioned herself while Ezio used his hidden blades on the guards who had been caught in the smoke. Through the light coming from outside, she spotted one running away.

Lucia positioned her crossbow, took aim and squeezed the trigger. The hapless guard let out a cry and collapsed. She watched as Ezio lay the last guard down and waited for her orders.

"There are more coming." He said.

A thief came running to the door and panted. "I've informed the Mercenaries." He said.

"And the orders come from?" Ezio asked.

"Rocco Tiepolo."

"Who is he?"

The door upstairs, burst open and Lucia gasped.

"I'll introduce myself." A voice said. The lanterns in the hideout suddenly came on and Lucia pressed herself closer to the wall. The man coming downstairs had long hair, a moustache and leather armor. But it was his clothes that drew another gasp from her. His clothes were smeared with blood and since he had just come from upstairs that meant Bernardo had been slain.

More guards followed him and Lucia noticed that they were wearing different uniforms.

"Please, go ahead." Ezio said, challenging him.

"Ezio Auditore da Firenze." Rocco said, wiping his bloody sword with a cloth. "I have heard so much about you."

"And I have heard nothing about you."

Lucia licked her lips as Rocco moved closer. She averted her eyes as he stood right on the stair she was standing on.

"That's about to change."

Lucia looked at Ezio waiting for his signal. She had a throw knife in her back and Rocco was standing so close to her. She would just need to reach behind and grab it. But Ezio continued to stare at Rocco with impudence.

"I provide Cesare with Mercenaries."

"But don't work for him?"

"He doesn't have enough to make me." Rocco sneered, but didn't move.

Lucia saw the sharp blade in his hand and contemplated his motives. He could move down, but he was staying right next to her because he intended to kill her too. But what was he waiting for? Should she stab him instead? But what if her sudden movement caused him to use his sword on her neck? She looked at Ezio and saw no sign.

"Why are you here?" Ezio asked, ignoring the guards that were surrounding him.

"Cesare wants to bring you down. But he is taking so very long that I decided to move things quickly." Rocco gloated.

Ezio crossed his arms and grinned. "Are you saying Cesare sent you to do his dirty work? Because that would make you his lapdog."

"Basta! I am not a lapdog. I'm just proving to him that I am a better warrior than him."

"And Cesare knows nothing about this?"

Lucia held her breath. Ezio was obviously goading Rocco into revealing information, but now she realized he was also stalling.

"No! Not yet. But when I bring your head to him…"

Ezio looked at her then "Ora!"

Lucia reached for a smoke bomb in her pouch and flung it on the ground. She rushed downstairs and felt relief wash over her as the Mercenaries hurried in.

"We're here to help." The leader said.

"And just in time." Ezio said.

Lucia raised her sword and started to attack one of the guards.

"No!" Rocco cried and headed towards Ezio. "You WILL die today."

Ezio took out his sword and sneered. "Let's see shall we?"

Lucia ducked as the guard attacked and then kicked him in the ankles. As he cried in pain, she found her chance and stabbed him.

More guards poured in and Lucia looked at them wearily. She saw the Mercenaries fighting beside her and Ezio on the staircase sparring with Rocco. This was no time to hold back. Lucia rushed towards a guard who had his back turned and stabbed him. She turned quickly, just in time to avoid being hit by another guard and elbowed him. When he lost his balance, she used her sword on him.

As minutes passed by, the cries of defeated guards filled the air and the only sound of blades came from Ezio and Rocco.

She turned to look at the Mercenaries who lay on the floor wounded and then back at Ezio. Should she get a Doctor for them or help Ezio defeat Rocco? She went towards the staircase and then let out a startles gasp as Rocco pushed Ezio with his sword and swung his blade at her.

"Ah! A Novice!" he taunted.

Lucia felt a surge of anger within her and struck his blade with hers. Rocco scowled and grabbed her wrist with his left hand and knocked her sword with his. He raised his sword and was about to bring it down on her head, when Ezio appeared and pushed her back, but not before the sharp metal grazed his forearm.

Ezio kicked him in his legs and Rocco fell, howling in pain. Ezio pushed the sword from his hand and placed his own on Rocco's chest. "You know too much. You have to die."

"No, please. It is not my time."

Ezio pulled him up with his collar. "If you reveal the location of the hideout to anyone, I will kill you!"

"I won't. I promise."

"Then I shall spare your life." Ezio growled and flung him away. Rocco stumbled but gathered himself quickly and ran out the door.

"You let him live?" Lucia asked.

"I had my reasons."

Lucia stared at him in puzzlement and then at the wound in his arm. "I should call a Doctor."

"Do that." Ezio said and walked upstairs without another word.


	16. Chapter 16

"I can't believe you've done it again!" Machiavelli was saying.

Ezio propped his feet up on his table and gently took off his armor, mindful of his injured arm. He then unbuttoned his shirt and removed that carefully too.

"If you had just killed Rodrigo in the vault, Roma wouldn't have been in this state. And now you've let this… whatever his name was, go free."

Ezio looked at the deep cut on his arm and dabbed it with his shirt. "I had my reasons, Machiavelli." he replied dryly and frowned at the blood stain on his shirt.

Machiavelli put his hands behind his back and strode towards him with his nostrils flaring in rage. His face had turned red and his brows had furrowed. "Enlighten me."

Ezio threw his bloody shirt onto the floor. "I didn't want his corpse in the Hideout. You think Cesare wouldn't have tried to find out where is Mercenari supplier was killed?"

"And he doesn't know now?"

"I am absolutely certain he doesn't. We're still training recruits; we can't afford to have the location of our Hideout revealed. Besides, I already am working on a plan to take him out. All in good time of course. At the moment we have more pressing matters at hand and you know that."

Machiavelli sighed. "You have an answer for everything." he looked at Ezio's arm. "Aren't you going to let a Dottore take a look at it?"

"That won't be necessary."

Machiavelli put his hands up in exasperation. "Why do I even bother?"

"Si, why do you?"

Machiavelli turned to go in a huff and Ezio grinned.

"Hope you're not learning to be stubborn like him." he heard Machiavelli say behind him.

Ezio leaned back in his chair to see Lucia coming in with a tray of small vials and bandages.

"Mentore?" Lucia asked in puzzlement.

"Never mind." Machiavelli grumbled, walking around her.

Lucia stood looking confused for a moment and then walked in.

"The Dottore is attending the Mercenari. I've been helping him." she put down her tray before him on a table.

"I am fine."

Lucia pulled another chair and sat across him. "Your arm is bleeding." She pointed at the wound on his forearm.

"It is fine." He said firmly, although something inside him was making him uncomfortable. Her nearness was stirring up emotions in him that he was finding hard to placate. There was something about her that was drawing him towards her and he wondered if it had something to do with her being Cristina's neighbor. Perhaps that's why he had been remembering Cristina. Her memories had invaded his mind ever since he had first laid eyes on Lucia.

"It isn't." Lucia argued and picked up a tiny glass bottle.

"Lucia, it's a small cut and I have taken care of it."

Lucia looked down. "You were hurt because of me."

Ezio saw her averting her eyes and color creeping up her cheeks and smiled inwardly. Her innocence was what was charming. He relented and put his arm forward and she hesitated before wiping it carefully.

Her fingers were soft and gentle on his fevered skin and when she applied the salve directly to his wound, he didn't even wince. Ezio continued to watch her as she then proceeded to unravel the bandage deftly.

Her hair had come loose during the fight and they now fell over her shoulder in dark thick clouds. Her long eyelashes brushed her skin and in the dim candlelight, her skin glowed like golden.

As she leaned closer to tie a bandage around his arm, he could smell the scent of fresh flowers emanating from her.

She looked up then and he saw that her eyes had grown wide and that she had soft hazel ones. Her mouth looked soft and for a brief second, he imagined placing his hands on the back of her head and bringing her close for a kiss.

"I have to go." he said and got up.

Lucia blinked and hesitated. "I haven't finished tying the..."

Ezio tugged the bandage from her hands and wrapped it around his arm. What was wrong with him? She was her apprentice for goodness sake.

"I have some work I need to...take care of."

Lucia was looking at him in bewilderment but then to his relief she collected herself and got up. Her eyes flashed with ire, but she said nothing and turned to go. He picked up a clean shirt and put it on. When he turned back to pick up his armor, he saw Lucia still standing by the door, looking like she wanted to say something or rather give him a piece of her mind.

Without giving her a chance, Ezio went over to the window, stood up on the sill and leapt.

He jumped out of the haystack and whistled for his horse.

"Codardo!" he muttered to himself.

What was happening to him, was something he couldn't understand yet. All he knew was that he didn't want to feel like this again. The memory of Cristina dying in his arms was still etched deeply in his mind.

He got up on his horse and then turned to look up.

By the window, he saw Lucia standing and watching him. He saw confusion, anger and disappointment in her face. Pulling on the reins, he decided it was best to stay away from her for some time. Pietro's play was coming up and he needed to be able to think clearly if he was going to infiltrate the Colosseo and acquire the key to the Castello.


	17. Chapter 17

"The right way to hold a crossbow is this." Stefano was showing her. He straightened his back, raised the weapon at arm's length and brought his right foot forward. "Aim at your enemy and then release the trigger."

Lucia nodded distractedly. Her mind was still reeling from yesterday's events and she was finding it hard to focus on anything else but the one person she was now finding to be utterly vexing.

"You did well with the guards." Stefano remarked, breaching into her thoughts, "But it would be different when situated for an arrow storm. You would be standing further from your target and your aim will have to be precise. Perhaps you could achieve better aim if you try this."

Lucia took the crossbow and wished she could just go to bed and cry her heart out. She didn't know what to think of her feelings for Ezio. All she knew was that he took her breath away and when he was near her and that she felt safe and happy.

But after yesterday, she was certain that Ezio had recognized her feelings and decided to stay far away from her. How else could she explain his sudden departure? He had literally jumped out the window rather than talk to her about it.

Lucia bit her lip from sobbing out loud. She was in the training room with twenty other recruits and Machiavelli. The last thing she wanted was for everyone to know she had fallen in love with the Master Assassin.

"No, that's not right." Stefano said. "If you don't grip it properly, your aim will be inaccurate."

Lucia nodded, still trying to control her tears. The crossbow in her hands felt clumsy and heavy. Her heart felt like it had pins and needles piercing it. Ezio didn't like her and last night had been evident of that.

"Here, let me show you." Stefano said impatiently and to her surprise, she felt his hands on her hips. She turned sideways, intending to push away from him, when she spotted Ezio standing near the entrance observing her from across the room.

Stefano put his arm on her waist and moved her so that she was facing the dummy.

"Now, concentrate on only your target and nothing else." he told her.

Lucia caught her breath and looked away from Ezio. She considered at the dummy in front of her and felt a burst of anger inside her. Ezio should have at least attempted to talk to her instead of fleeing. How dare he treat her like that? She imagined it was Ezio standing before her and took aim.

"Now shoot." Stefano ordered.

Lucia looked at the dummy and then down at the trigger. She couldn't do it. She couldn't hurt Ezio, even in her imagination.

"Lucia?" Stefano asked.

She put down the crossbow, with tears brimming in her eyes, her chest heavy with sorrow and turned to look back at Ezio, only to find that he was no longer there.

"I can't do this." she said, putting down the crossbow on the table. He had abandoned her yet again and that stung.

"Scusami." she said and hurried back to her room. Once she had closed the doors, she allowed herself to cry until the pain in her heart slowly subsided.

Ezio wasn't having a good day. He had been receiving messages from La Volpe all day to come and meet him as he could prove Machiavelli's dishonesty and it didn't help to see his sister and Machiavelli talking amicably. He had never seen Claudia so happy. She was giggling at something he was saying and to his annoyance; Machiavelli had then put his hand on her arm. It took every bit of his willpower to not slam Niccolo against the wall and beat him up. He could take it if he did turn out to be a traitor, but if he hurt his sister, he would pay dearly for it.

But all this was nothing compared to what was waiting for him inside. The minute he had entered the hideout, his eyes had only searched for Lucia and when he did eventually spot her, he wasn't pleased. His star pupil Stefano had his arm around her waist and holding her so close to him. A voice in his head told him that Stefano was better suited for her age, but he imagined throwing a dagger at that voice. Until he figured out what he exactly felt for her, he didn't want to see any male around her holding her so intimately.

"Ezio, you wanted to see me?" Machiavelli asked, cutting sharply into his thoughts.

He gestured to another room and Machiavelli duly followed.

"I will be in need of a few Assassins today." he told him.

Machiavelli put his hands behind his back and studied him. "And why is that?"

Ezio stepped closer to him. He was really getting on his last nerve. "Do not spar with me again."

Machiavelli must have seen something in his face for he sighed and sat down. "Anyone in particular?"

"Anyone who is able." Ezio said and turned to go. He stopped near the door and considered asking him not to let Lucia come. She could get hurt and he might not be in a position to help her.

Ezio shook himself and walked out the door. No, he wouldn't allow himself to care. She should have been capable enough by now to hold her own. She had been training for months after all.

As he walked out the Hideout he changed his path and headed over to the Blacksmith's. He couldn't let anything happen to her. Even if that meant he would have to keep an eye on her at all times rather than his target, he would.

"How can I help you today?" the Blacksmith asked.

"Si. I will need forty throw knives, fifty crossbow bolts and as many bullets you have available."


	18. Chapter 18

With La Volpe storming off after he refused to take his side on the subject of Machiavelli's loyalty to the Order, Ezio only had his own recruits to depend on. Upon learning that Micheletto had taken up the contract to eliminate Pietro, he had to move quickly. His Assassins were waiting eagerly for his signal and he was relieved when the first phase of his plan had gone smoothly.

The two recruits had quickly disposed of the guards and procured their costumes without raising alarm. He hadn't spotted Lucia yet, but then again there were more guards dressed up as actors that had to be taken care of. He followed Micheletto near the fields and signaled for his recruits. The procedure was repeated and Ezio continued to trail the Butcher. He looked behind him once at the recruits as they carried the box of costumes away and noticed that Lucia had still not arrived.

As the day turned to dusk, and Lucia still hadn't turned up at his signals, he started to feel uneasy. Perhaps Niccolo hadn't sent her at all or she had once again disobeyed his orders. The latter seemed more plausible in her case. He was the one who had assigned missions to his recruits and he had specifically informed Machiavelli that he needed all the Assassins that were available.

Ezio motioned his recruits to their positions inside the Colosseo and he looked up the side of the architecture. It was going to be a long climb, but it would be enough to clear his mind and focus on the mission at hand.

Three hours later, Ezio watched with great relief as La Volpe and Machiavelli engaged in amicable conversation. He had arrived just in time to stop La Volpe from stabbing Machiavelli and was glad that Paganino had finally been revealed as the traitor. Now he could put this whole matter behind him and focus of the mission ahead. In his mind, he still had to consider the secrets that had been leaked to the Borgia's, but he would get to that later. Tonight, he could use a little sleep before making plans to infiltrate the Castello. He felt for the key in his pocket and grinned to himself.

"Ser Ezio!" Ciro called from the rooftops.

"Ciro! Whatever it is, can wait." Ezio walked past him towards the Hideout.

The thief climbed down from the roof and looked at him worriedly. "Aspetta! The Hideout was attacked in your absence!" he cried.

Ezio turned abruptly towards him. "What?" he placed his hands on the thief's shoulder. "Is my sister alright?"

Without waiting for an answer, Ezio quickly ran towards the Hideout, slamming open the door. "Claudia?" he shouted.

"Ezio!" his sister called from the darkness and he felt her run into his arms. A courtesan lit up a lantern and brought it forward so that he could see the fearful expressions on his sister's face.

He looked around him to see the Assassin insignia torn apart, the tables broken and the chairs smashed. The walls were painted with Borgia colors and all his papers were burnt to ashes.

"Are you hurt?" he wanted to know.

Claudia looked up at him with frightened eyes. "We weren't even here, except for a few recruits who were still training."

Ezio looked up and around him. Lucia was nowhere in sight and now he desperately hoped that she had disobeyed his orders and run away someplace safe.

"Ezio." Claudia said quietly. "They took her."

Ezio felt as if he had been punched hard in his stomach. He knew who his sister was talking about, but he couldn't absorb the information readily.

"It's like they specifically came for her." Claudia continued. "There were two other girl recruits with her and they are wounded, but they took Lucia with them."

Ezio sat down on the only unbroken chair. The room was getting too hot for him to breathe.

"I don't understand what they would want with her." Claudia said and knelt down. "Ezio?"

He took a deep breath and took his sister's hand. "There was a traitor in our midst- Paganino. He was a thief working for the Borgia's."

Claudia squeezed his hand.

"He may have told them about Lucia being the one who had killed Juan." Ezio got up and so did Claudia. "I must go."

Claudia held his hand. "Ezio?" he looked back to see his sister looking around her warily. The other recruits had crowded and talking amongst themselves about how they would continue the training. The courtesans were spitting at the Borgia flags and screaming curses at their enemies.

His sister whispered to him. "Is there any other reason why they would take Lucia?"

"Claudia, I don't have time for this."

Claudia held onto him in her grip. "It's a trap! Do not let your feelings for her cloud your judgment."

Ezio was taken aback by her words but he quickly collected himself. "I don't have time for this. You and I both know how the Borgias treat their prisoners." He walked out of the door and made his way towards the bridge.

He would have to change his plans after all and head to the Castello tonight.


	19. Chapter 19

Blending in with the cardinals that were heading towards the Vatican was easy; getting rid of the guilt that was engulfing his mind wasn't.

It was his fault. He had been the one to induct her into the order, to agree with her demands to eliminate Juan and to not figure out quickly that the traitor hadn't been Machiavelli but a Venetian thief in their midst.

Ezio couldn't even imagine the secrets that had been leaked to the Borgias. He had pretty much spoken openly of his plans in front of all the guilds with little concern as to what he was revealing. They were supposed to be one large family; instead a common thief had managed to cause a rift right inside his network.

Ezio bowed his head and crossed the bridge. It was imperative that he kept a low profile or else his plan would have failed even as it begun. The sun was setting and the clouds overhead promised rain.

In the few seconds he closed his eyes, he saw Cristina's face. She had been the one he loved and the one who had died in his arms, admitting in that delicate moment that she had always loved him.

How he had cursed himself after her funeral was something he intent to keep private even from his sister. He should have taken her away that time in Firenze, married her and been with her- not Manfredo. It should have been him!

Ezio saw the entrance and cleared his head. He had to keep calm or Lucia would pay for it. Her name brought in another flood of guilt within him. He shouldn't have gone to Venezia. He shouldn't have danced with her and caused the spies to think that he had developed feelings for her.

He ran up the wall and climbed towards the ramparts. Cesare wasn't known to be merciful to his prisoners and he feared what Lucia must be going through. If she was still alive.

The rain started to fall then and the sky cracked with lightening. Ezio was reaching for a ledge when his hand slipped on the dampness and he fell. He managed to grab a beam just in time before a guard came and he muttered a curse at himself.

This was wrong. He had to collect himself or Lucia wouldn't live. He had to bring her back home so that….

Ezio stopped himself from completing his thoughts. He would decide what he felt for her later. Right now he had a problem. There were too many guards on the ramparts and the rain did nothing to deter them from their duties. He had to be swift and discreet. A single alarm from them could cause Cesare to act hastily. He moved slowly on the ledge and only when he was positioned directly under the guard that he used his hidden blade on him. The guard was too surprised to cry as he fell down to his death.

Ezio climbed up and took out his crossbow. He pulled the trigger twice and took out the two guards in front of him. So far so good. Walking with soft steps he moved towards a guard standing on the rooftop and used his crossbow on him.

There were three more guards in front of him, but they didn't need to be killed. He moved quickly and made his way to the staircase that led to the main door of the Castello. Using Pietro's key, he let himself in and put away his crossbow.

He had been here before when he had come to rescue Caterina, so he knew where the prisons were, but to his surprise, he didn't hear any voices nearby. He climbed up the wall and swung on the poles. When he still didn't spot any guards, he jumped down and looked around him.

There were no guards here and no prisoners. So where was Lucia then?

"Assassino, how nice of you to make things so convenient for us." Lucrezia drawled. She came in downstairs, looking at him with a wicked gleam in her eyes.

"Lucrezia." Ezio greeted knowing fully well that he would be swarmed with guards in moments.

Lucrezia walked to him and put out her hand. "The Key, per favore."

Ezio folded his arms. "No." he replied quietly.

"You don't have much of a choice." She reminded him and just as he had guessed, ten Brutes came in behind her.

Ezio took out his sword. "Let's see about that."

The Brutes charged at him with their axes and Ezio stepped back quickly. He was surrounded in seconds as the Brutes formed a circle around him. He watched Lucrezia step away and stand in a corner, delighted with herself.

Ezio swung his sword and hit a Brute in his chest but the one behind him grabbed him by his shoulders and the one on his right pressed his sword against his neck.

"The Key, stronzo." The Brute bellowed.

Ezio squirmed and struggled but the Brute held him tight in his grasp. Lucrezia walked towards the group then and placed her hands on his chest.

"Let me take care of that." She said and her hands brushed against his chest, arms and shoulders. She then let her hands touch his pouches and smiled. "Here it is." She said and plucked it out, grinning triumphantly.

Ezio saw his chance and kicked her on her thigh, making her fall. The Brutes started to rush at him and he reached to one of his pouches and took out a smoke bomb.

"Kill him!" Lucrezia ordered and Ezio dropped the smoke bomb. A cloud of thick smoke enveloped them and Ezio finally freed himself from the Brute's grasp. He moved quickly in the smoke, using his eagle vision to slay the Brutes with his hidden blade. As the smoke cleared, eight of the Brutes lay dead on the floor.

"Get him!" Lucrezia commanded but Ezio could see the fear on her face. He moved in between two of the Brutes and killed them with his Hidden Blades.

"It's all over now, Lucrezia." Ezio told her and Lucrezia started to skulk away on the floor. He grabbed her by the arm and hauled her up. "Where is the Apple?"

Lucrezia gasped and Ezio could sense her quaking in fear. "We both know that's not why you're here." She taunted.

Ezio pushed her against the wall and held his blade at her throat. He wanted to ask her where they had kept Lucia, but he knew that Lucrezia would only lie and see it as his weakness. "Where is the Apple, Lucrezia?"

"I-it's in the…." Ezio pressed his blade further on her neck and she gasped. "Basilica di San Pietro." She replied quickly.

Ezio let his blade retract and then dragged her by the arm to a nearby cell.

"Don't! Show mercy!" she pleaded. Ezio resisted the urge to hit her and then closed the doors.

"Is that where Cesare is?" he growled at her.

"No. He doesn't know. Only my Father and I do."

Ezio locked the cell and walked away.

"Don't leave me here!" she cried, but Ezio paid her no attention.

He climbed up the stairs, hiding behind pillars so as not to catch attention of the guards. He had to be subtle in his approach lest Cesare found out about his presence. As he climbed up the stairs he heard voices and quickly went towards the room to see Rodrigo writhing in pain on the floor before a smirking Cesare.

"Get rid of the body." Cesare was ordering his guards.

The guards hesitated at first but when Cesare glared at them, they moved quickly. He watched Cesare leave the room in haste and frowned. He had still seen no signs of Lucia and feared that Cesare had given her the same fate as his father.

He used his crossbow on the guards when Cesare was out of sight and walked over to Rodrigo's body. Kneeling down, he closed his eyes. "Requiescat in Pace." He said and got up to study the man on the ground. This was the man who had caused so much pain in his family and the reason he was now an Assassin. But seeing his body lying on the floor only filled his heart with pity. He no longer hated this man nor felt pleasure in his death.

He walked away from him and followed Cesare up the stairs to a dark room that overlooked the Tiber. It was quiet here and Ezio instinctively put his hand on his sword.

"Ezio Auditore da Firenze." Cesare said and Ezio turned around to see Cesare coming up from behind a shelf.

"Cesare Borgia." Ezio said defiantly.

"I wonder what brings you here?" Cesare asked and Ezio spotted movement from another corner. Three Papal guards came forward and Ezio looked back at Cesare.

"You know why I'm here."

Cesare scoffed. "It's not only the Apple is it?" he asked derisively.

"I know you haven't learnt of the Apple's location from your Father. Or else you wouldn't be here." Ezio answered, controlling his tone.

"And you do?" Cesare questioned. When Ezio didn't reply, Cesare's smile was replaced by a frown. "Where is it?" he snarled.

Ezio crossed his arms and ignored the Papal guards that were coming closer to him. Cesare removed his sword and Ezio smiled at him. "Killing me won't do you any good."

Cesare walked over to the table and picked up a vase. He flung it on the ground in exasperation and then put his hand on his long hair. "Bene. If you tell me where the Apple is, I will spare the life of your apprentice."

Ezio sucked in his breath. He considered Cesare and wondered if he was lying. Was Lucia really alive or not, only the man before him could disclose it. "You expect me to believe you?" he asked and checked his tone. He couldn't let Cesare know how desperate he was to find her.

But Cesare had guessed successfully anyway. "Bring her in." he ordered the guards and Ezio watched as two Papal guards from the other corner of the room dragged in an unconscious body. Cesare brought a lantern closer to her face and Ezio saw Lucia had blood on her face. His eyes travelled lower and he saw cuts on her neck and shoulder. Her dress was soaked in blood and there were multiple bruises on her legs. Her eyes were closed, but her moaning was evident that she was still alive.

Cesare pulled at her hair and brought her closer to the opening in the wall that overlooked the river below. In the light coming from a lone lantern, Ezio saw that Lucia was barely breathing.

"She is alive." Cesare told him and then pulled out his dagger and held it to her neck. "Now, where is the Apple?"

Ezio looked at the Papal guards from the corner of his eye and realized that he was now out of options. If he didn't tell Cesare of the Apple's location, he wouldn't blink twice before cutting Lucia's throat. If he did, chances were the Papal guards would kill him and Cesare would still cut Lucia's throat and make his way towards the Apple.

In either option, Ezio thought gloomily, one thing was certain- Lucia wouldn't survive.

The minute Cesare had yanked her hair and put his blade on her neck, Lucia had regained consciousness. The pain had shot up her and she tried hard to stifle her scream.

"Now where is the Apple?" she heard Cesare say and the dagger he was holding prodded further into her throat. She felt a trickle of blood going down her neck and opened her eyes.

It was dark, too dark and all she could make out were shadows at first. Her mind felt blurry and her limbs were aching. She looked down at herself and saw crimson splatters on her dress. At first she couldn't even remember how she had gotten here and then the memories had engulfed her. She remembered going upstairs to her room in the Hideout and removing her Robes from the cupboard. The next thing she remembered was hearing cries from downstairs and before she could react and reach for her weapons, she had been hit hard on the back of her head.

Lucia groaned in pain as her head started to pound. She could barely move her fingers without eliciting a scream. As her eyes got used to the darkness, she spotted a man before Cesare looking grim and hesitant. She blinked her eyes and saw that it was Ezio. Her heart immediately filled with relief and happiness and she started to rise when Cesare yanked her by her hair again.

"The Apple, Assassino!" he yelled. "Or her life!"

Lucia shrieked in pain as the dagger cut her skin.

"Let her go!" Ezio replied and Lucia sobbed in pain. But as her cut started to burn and bleed, she started to realize what was going on around her. Cesare was using her as leverage against Ezio and coercing him into revealing the Apple's location. If he did give in and save her life, then he would forever resent her for being unable to retrieve the Apple. Lucia took in a deep breath and bit her lip hard from screaming in pain. She could feel her rib broken and poking her lung, making it harder for her to breathe.

As Cesare talked to Ezio, she looked behind her and saw the dark sky. It was still raining hard and the wind sprayed a few raindrops on her face. The coolness soothed her face but the drops also stung. Below her was the Tiber and she could see the rapid water currants.

Lucia turned back to look at Ezio who appeared to be still stalling for time to make the decision. Cesare was goading him, but Ezio remained unmoved. Lucia breathed slowly so as not to bring in more pain from her broken rib. She couldn't let Ezio save her. If he did he would never love her back. And if she let Cesare kill her he would never forgive himself.

As the seconds passed, Lucia realized that she had to make the decision of her own fate for herself. She looked at Ezio and started to cry. It had to be done, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. She would never get to see him again and her love for him would die with her.

Lucia started to sob and bowed her head. She had to be strong and she had to do this. She bit her lip to stop herself from crying and then looked up at Cesare who was still distracted. She took a deep breath, let the pain from her broken rib flow through her and with what little strength she had, she shoved Cesare aside and got up.

A cramp shot up her leg and she clamped down on it. She hurried towards the edge and looked at the flowing rapids of the Tiber.

"Lucia! No!" Ezio called.

Lucia turned to look at him and felt her tears rolling down her face. Before he could reach for her, Lucia leapt and let herself fall.

The cold wind felt harsh on her scratched face and the moment she fell into the water, she cried out in agony. The icy water seemed to razor cut her beaten skin and she felt herself being pushed downwards. She tried to pull herself when another wave of water splashed against her head and she choked.

Her limbs started to get tired then and Lucia felt her breath and heartbeat getting slower. She looked up and saw nothing but darkness.


	20. Chapter 20

_Two weeks later_

Ezio climbed out of the Tiber and sat down on the stairs. He looked at the glinting surface of the waters and gasped for breath. It was futile. His search for her was hopeless and he clasped his hands tight before his emotions overwhelmed him.

It was cold, but he relished the air on his body.

"Ezio?" he heard his sister call him.

He kept his eyes away from her, fearing that she would see him at his weakest moment.

He felt the warmth of a blanket around his shoulder, but he made no move to wrap it around himself. The cold felt better than the numbness inside his body.

Claudia sat beside him and reached for her hands. "You have to let her go." She said gently.

Ezio meant to scream at her and tell her to go away, but to his disappointment, he started to weep. Claudia put her arm around him and said nothing.

"I can't." he said, putting his face in his hands. "It is fault. I let her die."

"Ezio, she made that choice for herself."

"No! She has to be here in the depths somewhere. I should at least give her a proper burial." Ezio said and started to enter the river again when Claudia pulled him back.

"It was stormy that night, Ezio. The currants must have taken her…body away."

"I have to find her." Ezio said and wiped away at his tears. "She has to be here somewhere."

"It's been two weeks since you've been searching for her." Claudia said softly. "Ezio, it is time to let her go."

Ezio breathed deeply, but the pain in his heart refused to subside. "I can't!" He said.

Claudia wiped his tears from his face and took his hands. "I know." She said quietly and embraced him.

Stefano Farnese looked out the window of his abode in the campagna district and watched the full moon in the sky. Behind him he heard the door open and he took a deep breath.

"Filippo." He greeted.

The young man with shabby brown hair and dark eyes bowed. "Fratello."

"Were you followed?" Stefano inquired.

Filippo shook his head. "I made sure."

Stefano gestured him towards a chair and sat down on the next one. Filippo reached for a bottle of wine and looked grim. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

Stefano looked bitterly at the scar on his arm and then at the Assassin insignia on his left ring finger. "After what they did to me, si."

Filippo leaned back to look inside the adjoining room. "Who is that?" he asked. There was a woman in the room practicing her combat skills with a dagger. Her brown long hair was open and reached down to her waist. Her hazel eyes however was devoid of any expression other than rage. Upon closer inspection, Filippo noticed a long scar on her neck that traveled to her collarbone.

"Who is she?" he asked again.

Stefano drank from his glass. "I haven't decided yet."

Filippo raised his eyebrows and Stefano sighed.

"She has lost her memory. I have yet to give her a name. It would be better for her to forget who she used to be." Stefano answered.

"Why?" Filippo asked.

"Like me, she was betrayed by our Order too." Stefano replied angrily. "But their time will come. I will raise my own army to defeat them. They will pay for what they did to me!"

**So there's obviously going to be a sequel But I haven't decided to add onto this or put it up as a separate story. Thoughts?**


	21. Chapter 21

_A year later…_

The last thing Ezio wanted to do was to come back to Roma. There were too many memories and each step further in, only brought in fresh pain. He had just been on a mission to Venezia and over there, instead of focusing on his target; he had been pushed back to the time he had danced with Lucia at that party. The mission had ended unsuccessfully and then delegated to one of his recruits.

Lucia's memories were haunting him wherever he went. On the way over, when he had rode past the Colosseo, he had remembered meeting her near the cliffs, where she had been living. He remembered inviting her to join his Cause. The pain of losing her was killing. The guilt that came with her memories was far worse. In his mind, he kept playing that night over and over. He should have brought reinforcements, he should have had a better plan, he should have moved faster and saved her before she decided to save him the inner turmoil to make the decision about revealing the location of the Apple in return for her life.

It had been a year since he had been here last. For the past few months, he had been travelling throughout Italia, establishing the Assassin's Guild in all major cities, but most importantly, he was trying to stay away from the City that had only reminded him of Lucia's brave sacrifice. He was however content that she had died on her own terms rather than the Borgia blade. If it had been Cesare, he would have slaughtered the Borgia pig himself instead of handing him over.

He closed his eyes and tried to forget her for at least a moment. He was here on a mission and he didn't want to be deterred by his emotions. He started to walk down the streets, looking around him. The streets looked the same and the houses too. The only thing missing was the Borgia flags and that was something the citizens could do without. They had done well here and he couldn't imagine why Machiavelli had even written to him in the first place, asking him to come back to Roma immediately.

"You're here at last." Machiavelli said, coming from behind a turn.

"Niccolo." Ezio greeted and put his hand on his shoulder. "It is nice to see you."

"Il piacere e mio." Machiavelli responded and put his own hand on Ezio's shoulder. "It is nice to see you again."

Ezio nodded and Machiavelli removed his hand. "Vieni con me. You have lots to see."

Ezio started to walk with him. "Indeed. We have done quite well here. The Borgias no longer harass the people here and the streets are safe thanks to our recruits."

"Hmmm." Machiavelli said distractedly.

Ezio put his hand on his arm. "I see nothing wrong here. It is a beautiful and liberated day, Niccolo. The sun is warm on our skin and the breeze gentle on our faces."

"Have you decided to become a poet then?"

Ezio stopped walking. "I'm just trying to understand why you have called for me."

Machiavelli stood before him and put his hands behind his back. "You have only seen, Ezio. But have you really looked?"

Ezio narrowed his eyes. "Is this a puzzle?"

Machiavelli gestured towards the guards near the marketplace. "This time, really look Ezio."

Ezio looked around him and saw the people around him, not only looking exhausted, but fearful. On the rooftops he spotted four guards roaming with guns in their hands. He looked down to see eight guards standing in front of a banco. Further down the street, he saw ten guards stopping a group of people and checking their satchels.

He looked back at Machiavelli and then behind him. There were no posters on the walls, yet the guards were eyeing everyone around them with distrust. A child was playing near the banco, when a guard pulled him by his shirt.

"There is nothing for you to see here." He yelled down at the young boy. The Boy looked at the terrifying snarl of the guards and hurried away in the opposite direction.

"What is going on?" Ezio asked.

Machiavelli started to walk again. "Seguimi, before the guards come and question us. It would be better if you hide your sword."

"I need answers now." Ezio demanded.

"I would rather not do it here. Let's go someplace quieter." Machiavelli said. They walked quietly for twenty minutes, but it was enough for Ezio to know that something was indeed wrong. The shopkeepers were no longer calling for customers in a friendly manner. A Blacksmith looked on edgily as a man bought a sword and then pushed a book in front of him. The customer frowned at it but started to write in it nevertheless. A woman buying cloth from the tailor looked warily at the guard who was stationed right before her.

"I would like to buy this."

"Why?" The guard questioned.

"It is for my sister."

"Who is your sister? Where does she live?"

"Annetta lives with me."

The guard snatched the textile from her hands. "She does not need that much cloth."

"But I was going to make a dress for my daughter with the rags."

"No! Give her only a few meters of cloth." The guard ordered the Tailor.

Machiavelli said nothing during that time and led him down the stairs so that they were now standing beneath the bridge.

"Is there a reason for us to be discreet?" Ezio questioned.

"Si. " Machiavelli said. "We have eyes on us at all times, and not from our own thieves."

"Well, tell me then. Why has the security gone up?"

"Trouble has found its way into Roma once more. The populace is once again riddled with troubles. We have a new enemy in our hands."

"Give me his name." Ezio said.

Machiavelli sighed. "Unfortunately we don't have a name. The only thing we know for certain is that we are not dealing with one but a group."

Ezio frowned. "What information have our spies gathered?"

"Nothing." Machiavelli replied and put a finger on his upper lip. "Our spies have garnered nothing. Those who even got presumably close were murdered. This group of people work in secrecy."

"Tell me what they've done. Are they Templars?"

"What have they not done?" Machiavelli rebutted. "They have stolen from banks, from the people, murdered nobles, tortured our recruits and slaughtered our spies. They appear to seek vengeance at us, yet they have been assassinating our targets. It is impossible to imagine if they are friends or enemies, much less Templars."

Ezio leaned against the wall. "This is indeed serious. An unknown enemy can be dangerous."

"Si. That why I have called for you. Our spies haven't succeeded but you could." Machiavelli put his arm around his shoulder. "Use your special abilities to catch them."

"Then I shall return with my findings." Ezio promised and ran up the walls of the bridge.

"Keep a low profile, Ezio." Machiavelli reminded. "Any other and you will be on high alert."

"You underestimate me." Ezio said and pulled himself up. He could hear Machiavelli muttering, but he paid no heed.

He walked into a group of people and bowed his head. He needed this time to think about his plan of action. Who were they? Machiavelli was certain that it was a group and not an individual, but was he right?

He passed a small group of women talking amongst themselves and caught a few words. The terms 'Miserable' and 'Grief' were being used in abundance. He overheard a man talking to his friend about how his neighbor was shot down by a guard in front of everyone, just because he was suspected of possessing two swords.

Ezio reached the Tiber River and suddenly stopped. The group he was moving with continued on their path, unaware that he had even joined them.

He put his hand on a wall and exhaled. The surface of water reflected the sun rays so that it shimmered like diamonds. This was the very river that had acted as a grave for Lucia and whether or not she could swim wasn't important. It had been stormy and the currants fast and even if she had been a fairly good swimmer, she wouldn't have survived.

A cry from behind him shook him from his thoughts. He turned to watch a carriage stop near the Hideout.

"You broke my merchandise!" a worker complained.

A man got out from the carriage and shoved him. "You weren't watching where you were going."

"I need compensation for this." the worker said.

Ezio moved closer to see that the man was dressed in noble clothes and had a long mustache. His feathered cap bobbed as he cursed at the worker.

A guard from nearby came running behind him. "What's going on?"

The man in noble attire pointed at the labor. "He came in front of my carriage!"

"My goods are destroyed!" the worker whined.

Ezio moved closer still. Something wasn't right. The man wore classy clothes, yet his manner was far from noble. He turned on his eagle vision and confirmed what he already knew. He had found his target!

He moved slowly in the crowd. What were they up to? He spotted someone else in the carriage and moved to the side so that he could get a better view. His abilities showed that it was another one of his targets. He blinked and let his eagle vision clear away.

The passenger in the carriage put out a hand and Ezio saw that it belonged to a woman.

"What is going on?" she asked and stepped out.

With her back turned, Ezio moved in the crowd again, as slowly as possible. The man may not be a noble, but the woman behaved like one. And her voice...

Ezio moved quickly. "Scusami." he said quietly and stepped in front of a tall man.

"Pay him already and let's go!" she said and threw a pouch if money at the worker. "I have to do everything myself!"

Ezio watched the woman complain to the guard as to how a worker was walking right in the middle of the road and he hadn't stopped him. The woman was tall, slender and was dressed in deep red dress with golden lace. Her hands were fair and delicate and her speech impeccable and oddly familiar.

"This is disgusting!" she was saying. "People should walk on the side of the road, not on it."

"I'll make sure of that, Signora!" the guard whimpered and the woman dismissed him.

"Get in!" she told the man.

Ezio stepped forward and walked towards the worker who was satisfied to receive his compensation. The woman turned around then and Ezio felt his breath leave him. The woman had long dark sleek hair and her eyes are hazel. Her lips were red and she wore a wide ribbon around her neck. For a moment, Ezio was sure he was seeing a ghost.

"Lucia?" he said under his breath.


	22. Chapter 22

Time stood completely still. People around him were dispersing and he was accidentally pushed aside, but he hadn't even noticed.

"Ezio?"

He could hear his sister's voice, but he couldn't move. His chest felt weighed down, his limbs felt fatigued and his mind was disoriented. He was still trying to figure out if he had only seen an illusion of Lucia when he felt a touch on his back.

"Ezio? What's wrong? I've been calling for you. When did you come back to Roma?"

He looked at his sister, not recognizing her for just a moment and then and then put his arms around her tight.

"You're shivering. Ezio, tell me what has happened" Claudia pulled back and placed a gentle hand on his cheek. "You've paled."

"I saw her." he managed to say.

"Who?"

"I saw her." he repeated and that was all he could say because that was what was going around his head.

Claudia looked at him in concern and then took his hand. "Let's go inside."

Ezio let his sister lead him towards the Hideout. His mind was still reeling and he must have imagined seeing her. There was absolutely no possibility that woman could have been Lucia.

Once inside, Claudia made him sit on a chair and handed him a glass of water.

"I have never seen you look so fearful."

Ezio drank the water and let the coolness of the liquid rid away the heaviness that had descended upon him. " I saw Lucia. At least I think I did."

Claudia was reaching for the pitcher when she stopped midway. She instead sat down across him and clasped her hands. "That cannot be true. She died. You saw her jump."

"It was her." Ezio said in a faltering tone. "It was her voice, her eyes and her face. I could feel it. It was her."

Claudia looked at him with pity. "That isn't possible Ezio. If it is her, then why did she not come to us in all these months?"

"I don't know." he replied quietly. They sat there in silence for a few moments, when Ezio heard a loud thud coming from upstairs.

Claudia stood up quickly and put her hand on her bosom. "What was that?"

Ezio pulled out his sword and motioned her to stand back.

"I'm not only your sister." she said, drawing out her own sword. "I'm an Assassin too."

They tiptoed near the staircase and Ezio treaded softly upstairs, followed closely by Claudia.

"Do you see something?"

Ezio put his finger on his lip and glowered at her. He tiptoed inside the room and leaned against the wall. His eyes surveyed the room and at first he saw nothing unusual. He beckoned for his sister who entered briskly.

"Oh no!" she cried softly.

"What is it?" Ezio asked.

Claudia pointed towards a table where there was a large box of ammunition along with a bundle of rifles. "Those aren't ours."

Ezio walked over to the table and leaned closer to study the box. "There is no..."

Suddenly there was a loud thump on the front door.

"Aprire la porta!" A guard commanded.

Claudia looked out the window. "The guards are here."

"I'll take care of them."

"No Ezio!" Claudia said holding his hand. "Things don't work like that anymore. If the guards are here then every lawman knows where they are. It is protocol to report their activities." Claudia explained. "The death of these guards would only bring in more of them."

Ezio picked up the box and searched its contents thoroughly.

Below the guards thumped impatiently. "We have orders to search this building." he called. "We know you're indoors and have received information that you're hoarding illegal weapons."

Ezio looked at the weapons and ammunition and sighed. There were no markings of the maker on them. "We've been set up."

"By whom?"

"I'll go find out. But first I'll have to take care of this."

"Be careful." Claudia warned.

"I will." Ezio promised and drew out his sword.

"Come in." Ezio invited, opening the door. He plastered a cheerful friendly grin on his face and stepped aside to let them enter.

There were only five of them and none of them carried heavy weapons.

"What can I do for you?" he asked.

The captain looked around him with a scowl on his face.

"We have received information that you have been keeping illegal weapons."

Ezio pretended to look aghast. "What? No! I live here with my sister. There is nothing here. We only have a kitchen knife."

The Captain pushed him aside. "We will decide that."

"He looks familiar, Captaino." One of the guards spoke up.

The captain eyed him suspiciously. "What is your name?"

Ezio sighed. So much for evading violence. He walked right up to the guard and slipped out his hidden blade. "Ezio Auditore da Firenze." he replied and stabbed him in the neck.

The other guards quickly surrounded him, but they were no match for the years of combat experience he had. He moved swiftly and instinctively, placing himself between two guards and killing them with his double blade. He did the same with the other two and then watched the dead bodies lying on the floor.

"That was your plan?" Claudia asked, coming down the stairs.

"I...er...didn't have a choice. It's on to Plan B."

"Which is?"

Ezio removed the captain's helmet and placed it over his own head.

Claudia shook her head. "Bene. But here's a map if the route we Assassins' take after our tunnels were destroyed. There are fewer checkpoints here and chances are good that you won't be caught by guards."

"I'll be incognito." Ezio reminded her. "And don't worry. As soon as I take care of this, I'll find out who our new enemy is."

Claudia thrust the map into his hands. "Va bene. Keep a low profile, will you?" she said, repeating Machiavelli's earlier warning.

It was almost in the middle of night when Ezio was finally walking home. He had eventually taken her sister's advice and remained inconspicuous as he walked the streets of Roma. Fooling the guards had been easy. As his superiors called out names, he stepped forward and narrated a lie about how his subordinates had slacked off the whole day and then headed towards the boats. "They said they were leaving for Venezia to see the whores!" he had lied and then requested his superiors to dismiss them from their duties, claiming he wanted a better team. It took him four hours to write down a full report of what had happened and which weapons the guards had left with.

He was in Roma for barely a day and he still couldn't understand what was happening around him. Why was there so much security and so much terror in the hearts of Roma's citizens? What had this unknown enemy done to achieve these circumstances?

He was walking in an alley, lost in these thoughts when he heard a movement behind him. He turned back to see a dark figure in the narrow alley. The person was dressed in black robes and hood and wore a blue sash around his waist. In the dim light of the moon, he saw a heavy sword in his hand.

Ezio heard another footstep behind him and even without turning around, he knew he was trapped.

"What do you want?" he demanded.

The men closed in on him and said nothing.

"Who are...?" before he could complete his sentence the man in front of him threw a knife at his shoulder, stabbing him. The man behind him repeated the same and Ezio groaned in agony. He tried to pull out the knives from both his shoulders, when both men stabbed him in the thigh.

Ezio staggered to the ground and bit down on his groans. One of the men pulled off his helmet and threw it away. The sound of metal echoed in the vacant streets.

The man behind him grappled his arms as the other yanked up his head.

"Who are you?" he asked. Ezio blinked up at him and saw that he had green eyes and that the bottom part of his face was covered in black cloth.

"I'm a guard." he lied. He didn't have to use his eagle vision to confirm that these were the men Machiavelli had called him for.

The man struck his face with the back of his hand. "Liar!"

Ezio winced as the man behind him pressed on his wounds. His metallic glove was sinking into his wounds, causing a fresh burst of pain.

Just then another man entered the alley. "Basta!" he bellowed. The two men quickly stepped back and Ezio guessed he was the leader.

He grimaced again when the men let go of his arms and he fell on the ground. He picked himself up and tried to clear away his vision. The pain was too much and he knew he was losing too much blood.

"You have come back." the leader said. Ezio squinted in the darkness. The voice seemed so familiar. "Bring him in!" he ordered and just then he felt a heavy force struck the back of his head. He fell on the ground and then the darkness clouded his vision.


	23. Chapter 23

He woke up to the sounds of heavy footsteps and metal clanging against each other. He flexed his arm and moaned as stinging pain swept all over his shoulder. He opened his eyes slowly, blinking a few times before his vision cleared.

"He is awake. Go inform the Maestro." he heard someone say.

Ezio straightened his neck and looked all around him. He saw thick metal bars in front of him, beyond which was a lighted cellar. He heard a door open and close quickly, causing the lamps to flicker briefly. The smells that wafted were however not stale, but earthy.

The footsteps drew closer and Ezio moved his arms only to realize he was chained to the wall.

"You have finally woken up."

Ezio looked at the man in dark robes and concealed face.

"Who are you people?" he asked groggily.

The tall broad shouldered man stepped closer to the torch hanging on the wall.

"Answer me!" Ezio said. The pain in the back of his head was making it harder for him to think clearly. He was a captive here and a quick glance down at his clothes showed that his armor had been taken off and so were his weapons. There were also bandages on his legs and arms.

"You really want to know?" the man asked.

The voice was familiar, but his headache wouldn't allow him to recognize it.

The man removed the cloth from his face and Ezio could feel something inside him shatter.

"Stefano?"

The man grinned and orders his men to release him from his shackles.

Ezio was pulled up and dragged out of the cell without mercy. He winced as one of the men pressed forcefully on his stab wound.

"It's so nice to meet you, Mentore." Stefano said mockingly and bowed his head.

"You have turned traitor to our Order?"

Stefano frowned at him. "You mean YOUR Order!" he said and gestured for his guards to leave.

The wisps in his mind had cleared the minute he had laid eyes on Stefano and his disorientation was replaced by fury.

"You have betrayed us." Ezio told him.

"As have you." Stefano said.

"What are you talking about? I picked you up from the streets, gave your life purpose and trained you. You were a part of a family."

"Hah!" Stefano rebuked. "We were only puppets for you to throw us in perils. You hid behind your recruits and let them do the dirty work for you!"

"Stefano!"

"I am not done!" Stefano retorted. His face had turned crimson and Ezio saw him clenching his fists. "Your Order sent instructions to spare the man who ruthlessly slaughtered my wife and kids. I wanted vengeance and I never got that from YOUR Order."

"The Order doesn't believe in holding grudges and avenging. It's about seeking justice and helping the people be rid of corruption."

"This coming from a man who assassinated Uberto in front of the people of Firenze."

"I was young and impulsive."

"Yet you wouldn't think twice if you had to do it again now." Stefano said acidly.

Ezio remained quiet. The truth was he would stab Uberto and then drag his half dead body on the streets, but Stefano didn't need to know that. He glanced at Stefano's left ring finger and saw that the skin had a scar tissue on it. The Assassin seal was gone and Ezio guessed that Stefano had probably burnt his finger to get rid of it.

"Is that the reason you turned traitor?"

Stefano looked at him and scoffed. "You never cared about your recruits, anziano."

He was trying to goad him, but Ezio didn't respond and let Stefano continue.

"I saw my brothers slain by your enemies. You sent them before you so they could act as mere shields."

"You know that isn't true."

"On the contrary, I've seen it happen with my own eyes."

"What are you talking about?"

Stefano paced slowly. I had just returned from Calicut and was asked by Machiavelli to assist you in the Vaticano. It was stormy, so I took a barca instead of making my way through the bridge."

Ezio swallowed. He knew exactly which night he was talking about- the night he had lost Lucia.

"I can't imagine the deals you must have made with Cesare because the next thing I saw was one of YOUR recruits plunging into the river."

Ezio turned away from Stefano so that he couldn't read his expressions.

"Then of course I heard about you acquiring the Apple and understood that you had sacrificed Lucia for it."

Ezio put a hand on the wall to steady himself. His chest felt heavier upon hearing her name.

"If I hadn't been there that night..."

Ezio could feel his heart skip a best and he turned quickly. "What?"

Stefano looked at him quizzically and then a grin broke out on his face. "Don't tell me the rumors are true?" he mocked.

Ezio caught him by his collar and pushed him against the wall. "Is she alive?"

Stefano smiled at him and Ezio heard footsteps coming towards him.

"Stand down men." he ordered. "He won't hurt me."

Ezio reached for his neck. "Tell me!"

Stefano put his hands on the wounds of his arms and pressed mercilessly. Ezio uttered a loud groan and released him. Stefano took out his blade and placed it on his neck.

"This is my home and you will follow my orders."

He called the guards. "Drag him upstairs." he smirked at Ezio. "There is someone I want him to meet."

**Note: Pleeaasse Review and let me know what you think of the story so far **


	24. Chapter 24

They were walking up the stairs, when Stefano turned around and removed a small vial from his pocket.

"Here, take this."

Ezio considered the dark liquid and looked back at him challengingly.

Stefano smiled at him, removed the cap and took a small sip from the bottle. "Not poison." he said. "It is medicine to make you feel better."

Ezio reluctantly took the bottle and sniffed it. The contents smelled acrid and he waved a hand over his nose. Nevertheless, he was a captive here and he had no choice but to comply. He placed the bottle near his lips and drank the thick bitter tasting liquid.

"You should feel better now." Stefano said and Ezio almost gagged as the liquid burnt his throat.

"Seguimi." he said and Ezio climbed upstairs into a large room. The windows were covered with heavy curtains, so it was almost impossible to see outside, and that also meant he couldn't find out his location. He studied the room and saw that there were nearly a hundred men and women there in dark robes, feasting. As Stefano led him across, he looked at their faces and to his disappointment found several other people from his own Order.

He studied the candlelit room around him and saw large tables on either side of the room which bore heavy armor and about fifty weapon racks hanging from the wall. There were cabinets on one side of the room and to Ezio it looked as if it contained ammunition.

The room was otherwise decorated with heavy blue silk material and expensive silverware. A large flag with a golden serpent curled around a rifle was hanging from the ceiling. As they walked towards one of the weapons table, Ezio noticed that the weapons didn't look like they were built in Roma.

"Come in." Stefano invited into the small room.

Ezio peered uneasily and saw that no one else was inside. He turned to look back at the people in the room and didn't see the one face he was really searching for.

Stefano was still smiling at him, although his eyes were derisive.

Ezio entered the office and put his hand on one of the chairs as Stefano entered and closed the door behind him.

Ezio looked around the room and saw a large bookshelf behind a desk and chair. There were perhaps hundreds of rare books in the bookshelf and a heavy chest on the side. The desk was well organized with a large stack of papers and ledgers placed neatly on the side before a pot of ink and quills.

"Sit down."

Ezio pulled a chair from across him and sat down.

"Caffe?" he offered, picking up a cup from a small table.

"No, Grazie."

Stefano sipped at the bitter beverage from his cup and sat down himself. "I shall get to the point then."

"Please." Ezio replied.

"She is alive."

Ezio felt a rush of happiness, but he concealed it from his host.

"I was in my boat heading towards the Vaticano, when I saw her falling from the window of the Castello. It was difficult to navigate the barca on the fierce water, but I managed to reach her and pull her up before she was swallowed by the river."

"Then where is she?"

Stefano sipped slowly and thoughtfully. "She lay unconscious for several days. Her rib was broken and she had lost a lot of blood from her wounds. Days later, she finally opened her eyes, but she had lost her memory."

Ezio leaned forward. "What have you done with her?"

Stefano put down his cup on the table. "I decided to give her a new identity. She didn't deserve to know that she was betrayed by the Assassins."

Ezio tapped his leg. He wished he had at least his hidden blade with him so that Stefano's cruel torture would end. The blade would be on his throat by now and he would be giving him exactly what he wanted.

"Do not play games with me." Ezio said through gritted teeth.

Stefano slammed his fist on the table and Ezio watched the cup fall with a clatter on the floor. "You are the one who played with our lives!"

"Save it." Ezio said putting up a hand and leaning back in his chair. "The truth is that you didn't deserve to be called an Assassin. You care nothing of the people. I have seen what you have done here. The people roam in misery and constant fear. You stole their hard earned money from the banks do that you could set up all this." he waved his arms around him. "The blatant truth is, Stefano, that you have no idea what you have done."

"Giving the people the chance at revenge isn't foolish."

"But carelessly spilling blood is!" Ezio retorted. "Our Order spared lives of those that were only corrupted but had the potential to change. And let me also remind you that no one ever forced you to join the cause. I offered and you accepted. I never used any of you as a shield, Stefano. I treated each and every one of you equally. Do not forget that! If anyone died, they were given the same respect as I have given my family.

"But you on the other hand never cared about the City you were living in the first place. If you did, then you would not have gone on a rampage and defied everything me, my Order and even you, once believed in!"

Stefano picked up his ledger and flung it at the wall in anger. "You know nothing of my work."

"And you do not know what really happened that night at the Castello."

"I do not care!" Stefano said stubbornly. "I will not believe your lies."

Ezio got up and folded his arms. "I want to see Lucia."

Stefano took a deep breath. "Bene. Go ahead." the dark color on his face was subsiding.

Ezio looked at Stefano as he picked up his ledger and sorted out his desk. He suddenly appeared too calm and he was letting him see Lucia. What was he up to? He turned to go when Stefano spoke up.

"Take the staircase on the right. She's in the first room on the left." Ezio started to walk when Stefano called him back again.

"She really doesn't remember anything. The Dottore advised that I not force it upon her as she might not be able to handle the trauma."

Ezio clenched his hands.

"Her new name is..."

"I will find out for myself." Ezio said furiously and walked out the office.


	25. Chapter 25

Each step led him upstairs, was consuming him with a heavy feeling. The men and women downstairs were celebrating downstairs and although he longed to know the cause of such merriment, he also couldn't wait to see the woman upstairs. He paused when he reached the top stair and heard the sound of grunts coming from the room where Lucia was supposed to be.

With soft steps, he brought himself to the doorway and peeked. The room was exquisitely furnished and he recognized two paintings that had formerly belonged to the walls in his hideout. A woman with her back turned, was practicing her skills on the dummy before her.

Ezio stepped closer and then leaned against the doorway. Even with her back turned, he knew it was Lucia. His heart beating soundly told him it was her. She was dressed in the same crimson dress he had seen her in earlier, except now her hair was wet and she had a dagger poised in her hand.

He saw her struck a dummy with the dagger and smiled. Lucia had always used a dagger, even though a sword was always more handy, according to him. She stabbed the dummy with the dagger two more times before discarding it on the side where other tattered dummies lay. He watched as she positioned another one in front of her and then he stepped inside the room.

Her shoulders suddenly stiffened and he guessed that she had sensed his presence. She put the hand with her dagger down and then suddenly turned, throwing a knife straight at him. For a second, Ezio was taken aback and was about to duck his head when he noticed the knife had been thrown at his side.

"You missed." He said. Lucia glared at him and then smiled suddenly.

"Did I?"

Ezio started to walk towards her when he heard a small rip. He turned to see that the knife had been caught on his cape, pinning it against the wall. He removed the knife and studied it. "This doesn't look the product of Roman Blacksmiths."

Lucia said nothing. Ezio flung the knife near the pile of broken dummies and went towards her. It was her! Her eyes, her nose and her lips. But the woman in front of him showed no recognition and it drove agonizing pain into his chest. If it had been Lucia, she would have come to him, but this woman was looking at him guardedly, as if he was her enemy.

"I'm Ezio Auditore da Firenze." He introduced himself.

Lucia raised an eyebrow. "I know who you are."

"Do you really?"

Lucia gave a brief smile and Ezio noticed that she was gripping her dagger tight. "Si. The Assassino from Firenze."

"That's it?"

Lucia walked near the wall where two swords were hanging. "It is enough."

"Then you are mistaken when you state that you know me." Ezio replied." You have only heard of me. But you do know me. The real me. In your heart you know who I really am."

Lucia picked up a sword and rotated it in her hand. The blade gleamed in the candle lights. "Stefano was right. You do speak in riddles. I do not know you, but I have heard enough about you. You're supposed to be a good fighter." She threw the sword towards him and Ezio caught in intuitively. "Let's see."

"I am not going to fight you." He replied and started to put down his sword when Lucia hit it with her dagger.

"I want to see why Stefano really brought you here."

Ezio winced. In his eagerness to meet Lucia, he had forgotten to question why Stefano had spared him despite making it clear that he hated his Order and everything he stood for.

"I'm anxious to know myself." He said. "But I'm still not going to fight you."

Lucia glared at him and raised her dagger. "Then defend yourself." She said and struck his blade again.

"You didn't tell me who you are." He teased as he positioned his sword.

"Bianca." She replied and spun around and aimed at his shoulder with her dagger. Ezio quickly deflected her attack and she stepped back.

Ezio couldn't help but smile as he remembered the day when Lucia had mistaken him for an intruder and tried to attack him on the cliffs near the Colosseo . It had been so easy to knock the dagger off her hands. He waved the sword at her and then targeted at the dagger in her hand. He hit it and expected the dagger to fall off her hands; instead she had seemingly anticipated his move, spun around and elbowed him on his chest. She brought down the dagger and was about to stab his leg with it, when he caught her wrist and spun her around.

Lucia gasped and held the dagger before her.

"You have gotten better." He replied.

She looked at him curiously and then charged towards him. He caught her wrist, twisted it with as much gentle force as he could and made her drop the dagger. He spun her around again and then pushed her back against the wall.

"Let me go!" she ordered, but Ezio held onto both her arms. Lucia was struggling hard and it was getting difficult to hold onto her. He held both of her wrists in his hands and pinned them against the wall.

Lucia was breathing heavily and her eyes held only loathing for him. But he was getting distracted by the scent of fresh exotic flowers coming from her. The wet tendrils of her hair were clinging to her clothes and Ezio bent his head down towards her. He wanted to kiss her then. He had missed her so much and now she was here, right before him, and he couldn't. The woman before him wasn't his Lucia, even though for a second he had seen her eyes getting wider and the color creeping in her cheeks, she wasn't the woman he had fallen in love with.

She had lost her memories and she had forgotten her love for him. He wanted to kiss Lucia, not Bianca. He let go of her wrists and she pushed him away. She glared at him in annoyance and then walked away in a huff.

He watched her leave and took a deep breath. A man in dark robes entered a few minutes later and Ezio gripped his sword. The man hesitated before closing the door behind him.

"What do you want?" he asked.

The man in dark robes bowed his head and put his hand on his chest. "Mentore." He said.

Ezio narrowed his gaze as the man removed his mask. "Ciro!" he exclaimed.

The man before him grinned and then strode towards him. "It is great pleasure to see you again."

Ezio didn't loosen his grip on the sword. "You used to be a thief, and I trained you to become an Assassin. Now you've turned traitor too?"

Ciro looked hurt as he gasped. "No, Mentore. I remain loyal to our Cause. I was sent by Machiavelli to spy on these people who call themselves _Rinnegato_. I have been here for three months now."

"Machiavelli never told me about you." Ezio said.

"That is because he must have assumed I was dead." Ciro explained quickly. "I tried to send him messages, but Stefano refused to let me get out until I had proven my loyalty."

Ezio laid down his sword. He had known Ciro for quite some time now and he sensed that he was indeed telling the truth.

"Tell me this, where are we?" Ezio asked.

"We are in one of Romulus' lairs." Ciro explained. "Stefano turned to be quite clever in disguising his hideout. We are underground, Mentore, away from the eyes of the guards."

Ezio walked towards the window and parted the heavy curtains to see only darkness. "I thought I smelled wolf urine. What are his plans?"

Ciro shrugged. "I still haven't found out, Mentore. At first I believed that Stefano was helping people avenge the deaths of their loved ones. But as the shipment of ammunition started to arrive, I am skeptical. His plans are only known to those he trusts."

Ezio peeked through another window that gave him the downstairs view and spotted Lucia talking to Stefano. To his vexation, Stefano put an arm around Lucia's waist and drew her closer to whisper something.

"Like whom?" Ezio demanded to know. In his mind he was throwing a poison dart and Stefano. He took a deep breath to calm himself. In his mind, he also had his armor and weapons.

"His brother Filippo and er….I believe Bianca may…." Ciro looked at him hesitatingly.

"Lucia." He corrected him. "Her name is Lucia."

Ciro nodded silently.

Ezio watched as Lucia sat down on the table to eat and despite the situation, smiled. She was staring at her plate, lost in her thought, and Ezio realized that he had succeeded in getting to her. She looked up then and saw him peering down at her.

Lucia scowled and stuffed a big piece of bread in her mouth, causing her to choke. Stefano immediately came to her rescue, patted her back and handed her a glass of water.

"What do you think they want with me?" Ezio asked, turning to look at Ciro.

"I have no idea." He shrugged. "I've only recently been trusted with going out to deliver documents."

Ezio sat down on a chair and crossed his legs. "They need me for something, or I would still have been chained in a prison. Ciro, I will need you to deliver a message to my sister and Machiavelli. Can I entrust you with it?"

"I shall be honored to be of service to you." Ciro said.

"Bene." Ezio said and Ciro brought him the writing materials from the desk. He quickly scribbled down his message and folded the piece of paper. "They may want to reply back, so please get it back for me."

Ciro took the letter and nodded. He turned to go and stopped. "Mentore, the people who you used to know aren't the same anymore. I only hope…"

Ezio put his hand up. "I will think about how to get out of this mess, Ciro. I promise."

Ciro nodded and left the room, leaving Ezio deep in thought.


	26. Chapter 26

It was later that night when Ezio heard a low tap on his door. He got up from his bed and opened it as soundlessly as possible.

Ciro barged in and shut the door behind him hurriedly.

"Stefano is awake." he whispered. "I managed to deliver your message."

"Were you followed?"

Ciro shook his head and took out a letter from his pocket. "It is from your sister. Machiavelli has advised you to stay low. He is working on a plan to rescue you but he says he needs more recruits. He has sent a message to our guilds all over Italia."

"Grazie, amico." Ezio said.

Ciro bowed his head and tiptoed out the room. As soon as he left, Ezio ripped open the packet and retrieved the letter.

Ezio,

I fear for your safety. Please be cautious and don't worry; Machiavelli and I are working on your rescue. Stefano will be brought down to his knees by the Assassins.

I am absolutely elated at your news that Lucia is alive. I still cannot believe it is true and I am so happy for you.

Ezio, you have been given a second chance by the mysterious force that drives this world. Bring her back to you, bring her back home.

I shall write no more in case this letter does not fall into your hands.

Love,

Your sister Claudia

Ezio folded the paper and put it under his mattress. He sat down on his bed and contemplated what he had just read.

As time passed, a thought struck him. He took out the letter again and read Claudia's words. She wanted him to bring Lucia back home.

Her words brought a smile to his face. He now knew exactly what to do.

*/*/*/*

Bianca was sitting at the table with Stefano and his brother Filippo, but she was barely listening to what they were talking about. Her mind returned to last night's events and she sulked.

Stefano and his brother were eating fruits and drinking caffe while she was content with a cup of tea. She looked down to see her cup still full and twirled her finger around the lip.

She had heard how Ezio had abandoned Stefano when he needed him the most and she was also aware of the part he was playing in their plan now, but something about him was making her feel different- like she wasn't the person she thought she was.

When he had touched her skin, she had felt a swirl of excitement churning in her insides. She had remembered something then- something about meeting him before, but she couldn't remember when or how.

Stefano had told her that she had suffered a trauma that had caused her memory loss, but he told her that she was from Roma and that he had helped her avenge her family's wrongful death.

For quite some time now, she hadn't been able to remember anything. All that had changed last night when she had been practicing on the dummy instead of taking part in the festivities below. Her senses had been overwhelmed with his presence and she had known he was there even without turning around.

"Thinking about me?" Ezio asked from the doorway.

Bianca jumped and her cup spilled its contents on the table and then the rug. She looked at him, intent on cursing him, but when she saw the way he was staring only at her, she closed her mouth. The nervousness she had felt last night, returned with full force.

"What are you doing here?" Stefano asked in annoyance.

"You promised me a tour of your headquarters." Ezio replied, but Bianca could still feel his eyes on her. She fidgeted with her napkin before she laid it over the spill. He was now standing so close to her that she was finding it hard to breathe. She stood up and stepped away, only to be blocked by the chair. Why did she have to seat herself in the corner?"

"Bene." Stefano said reluctantly and got up. "Filippo? Take care of the...er...business."

Filippo nodded and walked away.

"Vieni con me." Stefano said and started to walk. Bianca pushed the chair and turned to go to the other side when Ezio caught her hand.

"It would be a great pleasure if you could accompany us."

Bianca tried to pull her hand away but Ezio's grip was strong. "Surely you're not afraid?"

Bianca walked with him while still trying vainly to pull her hand away from his firm grasp. Stefano was completely unaware of their exchange and kept walking ahead of them.

They entered a large training area and Bianca was proud to see her peers practicing dexterously with their swords.

She spotted Ghita and Bernardo fighting before her and watched as Ghita kicked her opponent in the shins before shoving him back and raising her sword over his head. "You're dead!" she said victoriously.

Bianca looked up at Ezio and saw that he didn't seem impressed.

"You've been teaching them tricks." He said dryly.

"Si." Stefano said proudly. "I find it necessary to teach everyone basic combat skills while letting them develop their own special moves."

Ezio nodded. "Si. The very SAME moves that were taught to you by the Assassins."

Ezio's remark stung Stefano and Bianca could see his face turn red. "Among other BETTER moves. Like the time Bernardo killed the whole Fontana family after they stole from his family and left them penniless. He made his way to their house in the middle of the night while they were sleeping and..."

"Aspetta!" Ezio said and his grip on her wrist tightened and she grimaced in pain. "You let him murder the whole family on the crimes of pilfering?"

"I do not judge the motives."

Ezio's grip finally loosened when he realized he was hurting her. "What favors were exchanged?"

Stefano's face grew darker. "Are you implying that I do not know what I'm doing?"

Ezio smirked. "I'm pointing out that the Assassins are more capable than what you are running here."

"Basta! I will not let you insult my work!"

Ezio seemed unperturbed by his outburst. "I'm merely offering you the opportunity to prove yourself."

"How?"

Ezio looked thoughtful. "I have seen enough of your combat skills." he turned to look at her and gently squeezed her hand.

Bianca gasped as another bolt of memory hit her. She remembered being near the cliffs and she could remember Ezio's presence there as well. He was holding her hand and helping her up. But apart from that, she could recall nothing else.

"I would like to see what else you've been teaching them. Can they race on the rooftops all around the district in twenty minutes while the guards are patrolling?"

"Of course!" Stefano answered confidentially.

"Then it is a challenge." Ezio said. He raised her hand and kissed it. "I challenge Lu...Bianca to the race."

Bianca blinked at him. He had almost called her by a different name.

Stefano came to get side and drew her away from him. He was smiling widely and she knew why. She was the swiftest racer over here and Ezio was sure to lose.

**Author's NOTE: I….need…reviews…to…survive…**

**Okay, okay, JK. Reviews are deeply appreciated as I really want to know what my readers think. Not mandatory of course. Okay Maybe. **


	27. Chapter 27

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Bianca asked and picked up her leather gloves from the table.

Stefano handed over her dagger. "I'll have me men at every checkpoint to keep an eye on you."

Bianca took the dagger and slipped it under her belt. "But what about our plan? He might attempt to escape. Then what?"

Stefano put his hands on her shoulders. "I have everything under control. He has mocked my organization. I must show him his errors. He will learn tonight that my Guild is far superior than that farce he calls an Order." He bent down and gently kissed her forehead. "Leave all the worrying to me."

"Are you ready?"

Bianca looked up to see Ezio enter and throw a murderous glance at Stefano.

"You're wearing your robes?" Stefano noticed.

Ezio looked on challengingly, visibly upset about something. Bianca averted her eyes and reached for her greaves.

"I shall wear nothing else. Do not worry. I have washed them."

"You always carry your robes with you?" she asked.

He smiled gently at her. "I never stray far away from my beliefs and my robes remind me of what I stand for."

"Those are brave words." Stefano looked at him tauntingly. "It is unfortunate that everything you stand for isn't principled."

"Stefano!" Filippo hurried in. "I have some news I must discuss with you."

Stefano looked at Ezio then back at her. Without saying another word, he left the room.

Bianca put up her leg on the chair and started to tie up the laces of her greaves.

"So, you and Stefano share a very special bond?" he inquired.

Bianca almost stumbled when he said that. She was about to explain and then decided it was best to ignore him. He didn't need to know everything about her. After a few days he would be gone and she wouldn't have to bear his cocky attitude any more.

Ezio came over to her side and took the laces from her hands. "You're doing it wrong."

Bianca lost her balance again and reached for his arm to steady herself. He flinched then and she looked down to see the subtle bump of a bandage underneath his clothes. She removed her hand quickly and grasped the table.

"I don't need your help."

"You didn't answer my question."

Bianca put her hand on her hair and felt her cheeks getting warm. "That is none of your business."

Ezio tied up her laces and raised his head. "Maybe it is." he said gently.

Bianca wanted to pull away then, but he would only be happy to know that he had gotten under her skin. She took a deep breath. "Don't think I haven't heard of your trysts with women. I'm not one of them."

Ezio raised his eyebrows. "Trysts?"

Bianca clasped her hands. "Your charms will not work on me."

Ezio laughed then and she gritted her teeth. He stepped towards her then and lowered his head.

"Don't be so sure." he whispered in her ear.

Bianca closed her eyes. There was that unexplained feeling overcoming her again, like tidal waves. It was making her happy and then uncomfortable and then a little breathless.

"See you outside." he said, walking away.

She was jolted forcefully back into reality, once he had closed the doors behind him and she took a deep shaky breath to calm herself down. What was happening to her? Why did she feel so out of control when he was around her? Bianca leaned on a chair and tried to push away the images that were swirling in her head. She had not only seen him before, but also been with him. But where? She started to feel faint and she suddenly saw an image of herself standing at the very edge of a tall, peculiarly familiar structure.

"Bianca! You are being called outside.

She opened her eyes and nodded at Filippo. It was better not to think about anything apart from the race. She stepped outside and breathed in deeply. Bianca loved the nights in Roma. The wind was cold, the stars in the sky were bright and the moon full. In front of her Stefano was busy giving orders to his men, telling them to a keep a watchful eye on her and the Assassino. Especially him.

Bianca stretched her legs and then flexed her arms. It had been quite a long time since she had last raced. Nevertheless, she was certain she could beat the cocky Assassino and break his pride.

Speaking of whom, he stepped beside her and to her relief, had his eyes fixed only on Stefano. He was wrapping a bandage on his wrist and his expressions were unreadable.

Bianca rolled her eyes. As long as he left her alone, she didn't care.

"Ready Assassino?" Stefano asked sardonically.

Ezio said nothing and turned back to wrapping his bandage. Bianca looked at him and frowned. Was he hurt or just giving his wrist some support?

"The race will begin in ten." Stefano announced.

Bianca took a deep breath and filled her lungs with the fresh night air. She turned to look at her opponent and saw him smirking at her. She scowled in retaliation and he winked at her.

"Three...two...one...GO!"

Bianca left all her thoughts behind and sprinted forward to quickly climb up the walls of a house. Once she pulled herself up, she paused. It was quite late in the night and the guards were still on their shifts. She had done this track before, but that had been right before the shifts had changed and the guards were on their break.

She started to run again. If Ezio claimed to have done it before in record time, then so could she.

A guard turned to look at her, but as soon as he had taken his rifle out, she leapt onto the next rooftop and then crouched behind a chimney so that the guard couldn't take aim.

So far so good. The Pantheon- which was to be the finishing line- was still further away, but if she kept her pace and remembered to breathe, she could win this race easily.

She turned to look behind her and saw Ezio on the adjacent roof, stabbing a guard with his blade. Killing the guards would only take up more time, Bianca decided. It was better to evade them.

A few feet away, she spotted a man in dark robes and a blue sash and smiled. Stefano had placed his men well. She ran past him and leapt onto the next rooftop. She climbed up the wall and hauled herself up.

"Go down! Now!" a guard demanded.

Bianca pushed past him so that he lost his balance and sprinted forward towards the pipes. She quickly balanced herself on them and went across. Beneath her she could hear the _clink-tink_ of the roof tiles and felt a burst of energy. The wind felt good on her face and she was surely going to win this contest.

She turned around to find Ezio and didn't see him. Instead, she saw the guard she thought she had gotten rid of, aiming his gun at her. She glanced around her and saw no more of her peers. She would have to take care of this herself. She reached for her dagger in her belt and gasped. It was gone!

She was sure she had it before the race began and it was secured to her belt, so where could it go?

She climbed up a wall so that she could be higher and leapt on to the next roof.

In the quiet of the night, she heard the click of the trigger. She jumped up as a shot was fired, but it was too late. The bullet ricocheted off a roof tile and hit the one she was on. Her foot slipped as the tile cracked under her feet.

She uttered a scream and then felt a firm grip on her arm. Bianca turned her head to see Ezio pulling her up. She gasped and then looked down at the ground. If she had fallen from this height, she would have broken every bone in her body and then succumbed to her injuries.

Ezio held on tight and pulled her towards him and she faltered and fell.

He got her off her feet and Bianca put her arms around him.

"I fell...I would have died!" she gasped.

"You're safe now." Ezio assured her. "Except for a few scratches." he said noticing the small nicks on her elbows.

Bianca squeezed his arms and looked back down. From here the people looked like the small wooden figurines she had seen in shops.

Ezio put a finger under her chin and turned her face towards him. "You are safe." he repeated. His eyes looked honest and concerned for her. She nodded and then looked ahead to see one of her peers waiting by the finishing line.

"We're almost there." she told him.

"Hmmm."

"Then let's go." she said and sprinted forward. Her eyes only saw the blue flag that the man held in his hand. She was going to reach it! She was going to win!

Her hands reached for the flag and snatched it. "I won!" she declared and jumped up and down.

She watched Ezio come walking slowly towards her with a smile on his face.

She stopped smiling when she saw his knowing expression. "You lost!"

Ezio reached to her and before she could react and picked her up in his arms.

"What are you doing?"

"Grazie." he nodded to the man and Bianca saw that the man bowed his head at Ezio and ran off. She looked on her left and spotted an arm sticking out of the roof garden and gasped.

"Let me down!" she demanded.

Ezio went over to the very edge of the roof and grinned.

"Don't!" she said, guessing his intentions, and to her horror, he released his arms from under her.

Bianca was sure she was going to die tonight. Her stomach wobbled and she uttered a shriek.

Her back hit something soft and she opened her eyes and panted. She was lying in a closed carriage lined with soft straw.

She stayed like that for a few minutes and then got up.

"You're fine?" Ezio asked, closing the top and coming towards the door.

"What are you doing? Get me out of here!"

Ezio smiled and took her wrists. He fished out a piece of rope from his pocket and tied her wrists together.

"Let me go!" but Ezio continued to ignore her.

"If I had my dagger, you would have been dead!"

Ezio took out a weapon from his pocket and raised it. "You mean this one?"

Bianca gasped as she recognized her blade with the golden hilt. "When did you steal that?"

Ezio got in and cleared away the hay. "We have a long journey ahead of us."

"Stefano will come for me!"

"Then we better make haste." he said and tapped on the wood. The carriage started to move and Bianca struggled with her binds.

"I will scream." she threatened.

Ezio dangled a piece of cloth in front of her and raised an eyebrow.

She scowled at him. "Where are you taking me?"

Ezio's face softened. "Home. I'm taking you home."

**Author's Note: **Thanks to everyone who reviewed my story so far. To the guests, to whom I couldn't respond personally- Thanks!


	28. Chapter 28

Throughout the journey so far, Lucia was being strangely quiet. A guard rode by and she barely uttered a peep. Still, this was Bianca- Stefano's confidant. She had to have some trick up her sleeve.

Sitting across from her, he was relieved that his plan had gone well so far. Leonardo had fashioned this carriage for him which opened from the top, making it convenient for him to abduct Lucia and strain her before Stefano could get to them. He didn't like tying her up like this but in order for his plan to work, and find out from Lucia what Stefano was really up to, this was necessary.

"Messere." Ilio called. "There are guards up ahead and I've just learnt that a new law has been enforced where every wagon leaving Roma is being checked.

Ezio frowned and looked at Lucia who seemed unperturbed by the news. She snuggled further into the seat and threw him a rebellious look.

They were closing towards the checkpoint and Ezio studied her. Would she scream for help or not? Perhaps he should gag her incase. He took out a piece of cloth and reached for her. Lucia looked at the gag and caught his wrists in her tied hands. Before he could react, she stretched her leg and kicked him swiftly in the stomach.

"Uff!"he groaned and saw Lucia take a deep breath, filling her lungs with air and then scream as loud as she could.

"Aiuto! Aiuto! I'm being kidnapped by a mad man!"

The carriage stopped instantly and a guard opened up the door. Ezio was still keeled over and was unable to stop Lucia from jumping out.

"This man..." she panted dramatically and then pointed at him. "He...dragged me from my home.

"I can explain everything." Ezio said and jumped out himself.

"This woman here is my patient. I am taking her away for treatment."

The guard stepped back and three more joined him.

"What disease does she have?" he asked timorously.

"Nothing to worry." he said before Lucia opened her mouth. He stepped towards them and whispered. "She is a bit crazy!"

He heard Lucia gasp behind him. "Do I even look crazy?"

One of the guards looked her over and shrugged. The race and fall into the carriage had ruffled her hair and her dress was smeared with dirt. "A little" he replied.

Lucia rewarded him with a kick to his shins and Ezio grabbed her quickly by the waist.

"Tie up her legs too." he howled.

"I will." he said and picked her up. She struggled in his arms and it took all his strength to subdue her and put her back in the carriage. He got in himself and shut the door. "Grazie." he said to the guards.

"Idioti!" Lucia shrieked at them. "Don't you recognize him? He's Ez..."

Ezio quickly clamped his hand over her mouth and dangled the gag in front of her eyes. Lucia sunk her teeth into his flesh and Ezio drew back.

"If you touch me...?" she threatened.

Ezio took out a piece of rope, hauled up he legs and tied them up. "Ilio, Speed up, per favore."

Ilio complied and they rode faster.

"I will kill you! Stefano will find you and kill you!"

"If he intended to kill me be would have already. Yet I'm alive and lived like a guest at your hideout."

Lucia scowled at him and turned away. More guards passed by and Ezio noticed that Lucia ignored them. Perhaps she had finally given up or was just curious as to where he was taking her.

They past a signpost and Lucia sat up when she saw it. "We're heading to Firenze?"

"I informed you that I was taking you home."

Lucia frowned. "Da Firenze. You mean your home."

Ezio nodded. "But also yours."

Lucia shook her head. "I'm from Roma."

"No." he replied quietly. "Stefano only told you that you were from Roma. And that's when the lies began."

*/*/*/*/*

The carriage had stopped and Ezio had gotten down to speak to the driver. Before her, were the gates of Firenze that opened into a scenic city with a beautiful market just a few steps away. Bianca leaned back in her seat and refused to move when he offered his hand.

"You can't stay in all day. My friend here is leaving."

"I'm not moving."

Ezio sighed and then got in again.

"Then I will just have to pick you up and..."

Bianca held out her wrists at him and then gestured towards the rope on her legs.

"If you promise to behave."

Bianca said nothing as he untied her wrists and then legs. She didn't have much of a choice. She cursed Stefano for being too overconfident and let Ezio escape with her. Now she had no idea how to get back to Roma and there was no one she knew in Firenze. At the moment she would have to submit to his demands and find a way to procure a weapon to defend herself with.

She jumped down from the carriage and followed Ezio inside the gates.

Firenze was a city she didn't think she had been in before. It had a homely feel to it that immediately put her at ease. The people that walked past them were smiling and she heard a woman say "Che bella coppia!"

Bianca shot her a mean look and the woman scurried away.

Ezio on the other hand looked amused and as they went through the market, she frowned at him and turned towards the Blacksmiths shop to eye it wistfully. She had to get a weapon and escape. How she would get to Roma was something she would think about later.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"Are you tired?" he enquired.

"Answer my question. The only reason I can think of, is that you knew that if you stayed in Roma, Stefano would hunt you down. So instead you went running back home to hide."

She saw Ezio's jaw stiffen and knew she had gotten to him. But then to her irritation he grinned. "Perhaps." he replied. "Or it could be that I chose to come to Firenze for a very important reason."

"Which is?"

"Let's walk."

Bianca gritted her teeth and walked faster to catch up with his pace. "I wish you would walk slower. Not everyone can match your pace."

"Mi Dispiace." he slowed down and Bianca took a deep breath. They passed yet another Blacksmith and she eyed the weapons hanging from the racks.

"Too bad you don't have your dagger with you." he mocked.

"I can't believe you did that with me again!" she complained. "You always do that. You always knock away my dagger. It isn't funny!"

"Again?" Ezio smiled and she thought he looked a bit excited. "When had I done it before?"

"That time in the..." Bianca stopped. When had he done it before? "I don't remember."

"Well then."

Bianca sighed out loud. "But if I had my weapon, you wouldn't..."

"What?" Ezio asked, turning around suddenly. She stepped back and swallowed. Ezio appeared to be waiting for an answer.

"I would...hurt you." she finished clumsily.

"But where would you aim?"

Bianca looked away at the people walking all around them. Nearby she spotted guards stationed on the entrance of a Banco.

A girl skipped by with a bouquet of flowers and her mind flashed with an image. She clutched her head and turned away. She felt like she had frequented these streets before.

She hadn't noticed this when she had come in, but suddenly the streets were too familiar to her. The people, the stalls and the red flags hanging from roofs, all of this was making her feel a bit dizzy. A sense of belonging was hitting her from all sides and the last house on the street, particularly seemed to be calling out to her.

Her feet moved towards it and as it came into view, she noticed the wilted flowers in the balcony. The paint on the outside walls was chipped and the main door had cracks on it. One of the small doors on the window was unhinged and the floor beneath her creaked as she stepped on it.

She pushed open the door and heard another creak. The inside was empty, dark and smelled rancor.

But her feet continued to move as if it had a mind of its own. Her eyes saw the broken furniture and tarnished paintings hanging on the walls. On the corners of the room, there were cobwebs and a rat scuttled by on the floor.

This didn't deter her from stepping further in. Her hands touched the surface of a desk and she saw another image flash in her head. Although obscure, she saw a man sitting in it and writing something. The scene extended to show a woman cooking in the kitchen and then turning around to smile at her.

Bianca gasped. Her breaths became heavier and slower. Those people were familiar to her, but she couldn't place them in her mind.

She turned around to see a lone cupboard standing beneath the staircase. With her arm outstretched, she touched the door and winced when a splinter penetrated her skin. She looked at the cupboard and saw a large dried bloodstain on it.

Her heart thudded in her chest as her fingers touched the knob. She pulled open the doors and uttered a piercing scream.

**Author's Note: **Thanks to the reviewers and the guests for their comments. They really mean a lot to me!

So I would really like the opinion of my readers. I have the next few chapters all planned out but I am in two minds about which way the story is going to go. The story could come to an end in the next few chapters as initially intended or go on with a new idea I have. On the other hand, I don't want the story to drag. Thoughts?


	29. Chapter 29

"Lucia! What is it?" Ezio asked coming in from the door. "Are you hurt? Did someone hurt you?" Ezio asked and gripped her elbow.

She looked at the empty cupboard and let out her breath. "No…I…thought I saw someone."

"Who?"

She blinked. What had gotten into her? "I think I saw a girl. She looked afraid of something. But everything was a blur. Like she was a ghost, perhaps." Lucia turned towards the empty room. "Everything feels strange in this house, as if something bad happened. Who used to live here?" she asked.

"No one." He replied quietly. "The house is abandoned. Come, we must move on."

Lucia started to follow him and then put her hand on his arm. "What did you call me?" Ezio seemed puzzled by her question. "You called me something else when you came in."

"I must have gotten confused." He finished and started walking again. She frowned. Did he actually confuse her with one of his courtesans? She cursed under her breath and followed him out, back into the streets that made her instantly feel like she had walked on them before.

"Che fastidio!" he muttered. "The streets of Firenze seemed to have change in the past few years. I do not know how to get to the church."

"No they haven't!" she said quickly. "You take a right and follow down the alley and past the Mercato. The church is then on the left next to the Tailor's."

"You've been here before?"

Bianca opened her mouth and then said nothing. "No…I don't know." But the truth was that with each step, she felt more and more like she was someplace safe. Bianca shook the next thought that came into her mind. She felt like she was home.

Ezio said nothing more and they walked quietly in silence. Around her she saw the people walking by, chatting happily. She heard a boisterous laugh coming from the nearby benches and saw men and women looking so cheerful.

"Everyone looks so happy here." She remarked.

"Si. Unlike the people of Roma." Ezio said bitingly.

Bianca opened her mouth to argue with him, when another familiar building came into view. "Where are we?"

"The Palazzo." He replied dryly. "I have some work here."

They passed by a Blacksmith's and Bianca barely threw a glance at the weapons. She felt really safe here and after spending some time with Ezio, she could sense that he had no intentions of harming here. The only reason she could think of why she wasn't fleeing was because curiosity had taken hold of her.

She entered the doors of the Palazzo and let her hands trace the stone wall. She looked up and saw the doors of the windows tightly shut and trellis flower boxes near them. A lone red and yellow emblem hung high up on the wall.

"I think I've been here before." She said.

*/*/*/*

Ezio was entering his Father's office when Lucia had spoken. His hands paused on the door knob and he turned around. "What?"

Lucia was turning around and looking at her surroundings. "I have been here before."

Ezio opened the door and stepped in. Lucia was obviously confused and he was starting to wonder if her senses were being overloaded by being in the city she was born. He should have slowed down instead of forcing her to remember, but he couldn't wait to have his Lucia back.

He entered the secret room and made his way to his Father's desk. His hands travelled over it and he sighed. He missed him; he missed his family. Federico's teasing jabs, Petruccio's childish ways and his Father's constant scolding, drew in a deep pain within him that would never be gone.

Ezio glanced at Lucia and saw her still oblivious to where she was. She plucked a leaf from a wilting plant and frowned at it. And on top of everything, Lucia had lost her memory. Why must he lose everyone he held dear to his heart? He closed his eyes to steady his emotions and then began searching his Father's desk. Uncle Mario had once told him that his Father had hidden important documents regarding his ancestors and that he should obtain it before it fell into the wrong hands. Until today, he hadn't found the time to do this.

Lucia entered the office. "I feel like I have been here before." She was saying. "I think I was looking for someone."

Ezio dropped the book in his hand and straightened his back. "What?"

Lucia walked around the small office. "I don't know what I'm feeling. My head feels dizzy." She clasped a hand on her forehead.

Ezio took her hand and led her towards a chair. "Sit her for a while. We'll leave as soon as I find what I'm searching for."

Lucia didn't argue with him and took his advice.

Ezio glanced at her and started to get worried. He was pushing her too hard and it was likely that she would fall ill from such stress. He went back to the desk and took out the bottom drawer. A stack of papers was tied around at the back and Ezio pulled on it. A quick scan of the papers told him that he had found what he was looking for. He put the drawer back in and got up.

"We can go now." He said and saw only an empty chair in front of him.

Ezio sighed, stashed the papers in his pockets and closed the door to the secret room. He should have been more careful. Lucia was a member of Stefano's guild now and that meant that her loyalty was promised to him.

He slammed the door and walked out of the office only to see Lucia sitting by the bench outside. For a minute, he remembered how his family had once sat on the benches and talked. Most evenings they even indulged in childish games and jokes to amuse Petruccio. Ezio held his breath. He wondered how Lucia would have fit into his family.

"You didn't run." He told her.

She shrugged. "It was getting a bit stuffy in there."

Ezio went towards her. "You didn't answer my question. You have had plenty of opportunities to escape."

"Yet I chose not to."

"Why?"

Lucia took an exhausted breath. "I don't know. Everything in Firenze tugs at a memory in my head, but I cannot see it. I only feel familiarity. I know I have been here to this house before, but I cannot remember when and why."

"This is my house." Ezio told her and she gasped. "I used to live here with my family years ago."

Lucia looked at him uncertainly. "I used to know you?"

"I believe so." He said. "You came here when my Father and Brothers had been executed and when I had already left Firenze. You must have come here to find me or search for some clue as to my whereabouts."

Lucia leaned back against the wall. "It's curious to me that I would try to search for you. Perhaps I sought revenge."

Ezio laughed. "No, Lucia. You needed my help."

"Lucia?" she asked.

"I meant Bianca." Ezio corrected.

"I needed your help?" Lucia scoffed. "That is highly unlikely."

"Yet true." He said sitting down beside her.

"Ha!" Lucia said crossing her arms, and then she paused and looked at him hesitatingly. "Did you…I mean…"

Ezio knew that she wanted to ask if she knew him before her memory loss. "Yes. You knew me and so did I." He got up. "You said it yourself, that you cannot see your own memories but only feel them. Ask yourself this; you don't remember me, but do you ever FEEL like I'm a threat to you?"

"Then why won't you tell me everything about myself?"

"Would you believe every word I say?"

Lucia stared at him and got up herself. They stood there for a few minutes, not speaking until a child's laugh from nearby, shook him back.

"We have to leave." He said and walked out. Lucia followed him and said nothing as he made his way to the travel station. On the way, a thief bumped into him and he felt a letter in his own hand. He opened it and saw it was letter from Roma.

STEFANO AND HIS MEN HAVE FOUND OUT THAT YOU ARE IN FIRENZE

Ezio smiled. He had anticipated this, which was why they were about to leave this very minute. He nodded at the thief and turned back to Lucia who had been unaware of the exchange. She was still looking behind her and at the people, probably still trying to piece things together.

"Where are we going?" she asked suddenly.

"We're leaving Firenze." Ezio said paying the man for the tickets.

"I can see that." She answered. "Where are you taking me?"

"Venezia." He said and then took her arm.

"Why?"

"You ask too many questions." Ezio smiled, but Lucia was looking at him impatiently. "Trust me." He said and held out his hand.

Lucia started at it hesitatingly and then put her own hand in his.

**Author's Note: **Thank you all so much for your reviews and advice. Even to the guests to whom I could not respond personally. I was really touched and my confusion has been cleared. As to my decision…well…I don't want to give away any spoilers, now do I?

I know I keep using the word 'Thanks' a lot, but you all deserve it. Would you prefer if I use 'Grazie' instead? LOL


	30. Chapter 30

By the time they arrived in Venezia it was late at night, but the festivities of the Carnivale were in full swing.

Bianca followed Ezio as he led her down the unstable plank of the ship and wondered once again if she had perhaps made a huge mistake trusting him. But everything about him was drawing her towards him- the teasing glints in his eyes, his charismatic smile and his distinctive gait.

She pushed away those thoughts and instead concentrated on his weapons belt. One of his knives was sticking out of his belt temptingly and it was just within her reach. She could grab it, stab him to immobilize him and then send word for Stefano. But the very image of her doing exactly that was physically hurting her. Why couldn't she hurt him? The question loomed around her and she was left with no choice but to follow her... Bianca swallowed. She was following her heart and that was what Stefano had always advised her not to do.

She bumped against someone and gasped. One of the bells on his hat hit her cheek and she frowned.

"Mi Dispiace, Signora!" the Jester apologized. Bianca rubbed her cheek and moved forward.

"Stronzo." she muttered under her breath.

"Something you said?" Ezio asked her.

"No." she longed to ask him why they were here and then decided that Ezio would only tease her for asking more questions. Instead, she chose to remain quiet and followed him down the streets.

"It is Carnevale time in Venezia." Ezio told her.

She looked all around her and saw flags and lanterns hanging over every rooftop and pole. Stalls were busy as they sold ribbons and masks and she spotted three more jesters in the alley, standing on their heads and spitting fire from their mouths.

The men and women were dressed in their best clothes and this prompted her to look down at her own. Her dark robes were dirty and she had a small tear on her elbow.

Ezio seemed to notice this, but said nothing and continued to lead her down the street.

That was when the strange feeling she had felt in Firenze enveloped her again. She had been here before.

A painter standing near the canals saw her and smiled. "I'm working on a new painting." he called.

Bianca looked behind her and saw only empty crates. "Is he talking to me?"

Ezio looked at the man and raised his hand in greeting. "Maybe. Let us continue."

They walked past a couple and she saw how happy and in love they looked. All around her the people were so happy. "They are so happy." she said voicing her thoughts.

"Si, unlike the populace in..."

"If you say unlike the people in Roma once again..."

"But you have noticed the difference."

Bianca crossed her arms and walked a little further away from him. It wasn't until they passed a fish stall that she suddenly felt like she knew where they were going.

"We're going to a brothel?"

Ezio narrowed his eyes. "How did you..? Si, it is Carnevale time so..."

"So you decided to spend time with a courtesan?"

"You sound jealous." he replied smugly.

"I'm not. I'm merely mortified that you brought me here all the way from Roma just to show that you're a hit with the ladies. It's utterly repulsive."

"I think you're jealous."

Bianca clenched her fists. "I'm not! And I'm leaving." she turned to go but Ezio caught her elbow. She instinctively spun and punched him in the shoulder.

"Truce." he said holding up his hands. "I brought us here because all the other inns would be full as it is Carnevale. Sister Teodora is a friend of mine and she would be happy to take us in for the night."

Bianca looked up the building decorated with red banners and flowers. "Sister?"

"It's a long story." Ezio said and knocked on the door.

The door opened and a courtesan squealed in delight.

"Ezio! It's been so long!"

Ezio grinned at her and stepped inside.

Bianca regarded the courtesan surreptitiously and walked in before the courtesan closed the door on her face. Apparently, her eyes had still not left Ezio as he turned to greet another woman.

Bianca waited by the door as Ezio whispered to the woman and then turned around to talk to a courtesan.

The woman walked over to her and smiled. "I am Sister Teodora." she introduced herself.

"Bianca."

"Ezio has explained the situation. You are welcome to stay for as long as you like."

Bianca eyed her uneasily. How long did Ezio expect to stay here and why?

Sister Teodora led her towards the stairs when the courtesan Ezio had been speaking to, bumped into her and spilled wine all over her robes.

"Oh!" she exclaimed as the stain spread further and deeper into the fabric.

"I am so sorry!" she gasped, but Bianca could see she was only lying. She looked at Ezio staring at her with a frown.

"It's just a little stain."

"No! Your clothes are ruined!" the courtesan continued with her theatrics. Bianca noted that the courtesan wasn't a very good actress. Her mouth was agape as if she had seen a phantom instead of just ruining her clothes on Ezio's orders. "I'll give you a new dress to wear."

Bianca glanced at Ezio who was now grinning shamelessly at her.

"Bene." she said and stomped upstairs to the guest room. She couldn't believe Ezio had won. He had succeeded in forcing her to discard her robes that showed that she was loyal to Stefano's Order!

She went inside the room and slammed the door behind her. If that was an elaborate plan to turn her against Stefano, then he was wrong. She removed her boot and slammed it against the wall.

Ezio would pay for this. She wouldn't let him win again!


	31. Chapter 31

The courtesan was leaning seductively against the doorway, watching him like a huntress. "Are you sure you aren't in any need of... succor?"

Ezio grinned at her. "I am fine. Grazie."

The courtesan pouted playfully and closed the door behind her. She walked towards him, swaying her hips provocatively. Her hands reached for the straps of his armor and unclasped them.

"I can take care of it." he said, but the courtesan didn't pull back. Her hands stroked his chest lovingly and she looked deeply into his eyes.

"Let me make you more comfortable." her voice was sweet yet titillating, and the hands on him were gentle.

He caught her wrists and gently pushed her away.

The courtesan sighed disappointedly. "It's that girl, no?"

Ezio said nothing. He had already made the mistake of not masking his feelings for her once. And what had that resulted in? Paganino had seen right through his guarded exterior and reported it to the Borgias. The fact that he had been so careless before, still burdened him with guilt.

The courtesan tapped her fingers on the table idly, still pouting. "She doesn't seem very interested in you." Ezio raised his eyebrow and the courtesan giggled. "But she doesn't have a choice does she? Who can resist your charms?" She opened the door and left the room reluctantly.

Ezio looked at the door right next to him. That was where Lucia was sleeping. At least he hoped she was still there. Throughout their journey to Venezia, he couldn't understand why Lucia hadn't made any attempt to run. There had been plenty of chances to do so and he was well prepared for it after what had happened on the roads to Firenze, yet she hadn't.

He closed the door and put his armor back on. To be on the safe side, he had to know if she was still in her room. He made his way to the balcony and climbed on the railing. He leapt, swung on a pole and landed on the balcony to her room.

The room was dimly lit by the two candles on a candelabrum by the bed. The walls were off white and thick red curtains adorned the room. A chest of wooden drawers lay on the other side of the room, right across the large bed in the center.

Ezio perched himself on the railing and watched Lucia deep in slumber, clutching the red sheets under her arm. She was sleeping on her side with her right arm stretched by her face.

He felt a surge of unbridled hope then. In her sleep she was Lucia. He could still remember the day he had watched her sleep on the boat to Venezia. This was exactly how she had been sleeping then too. Somewhere deep inside her, was the Lucia he had adored, trying so hard to come out.

Ezio looked around the room and saw that her robes had been discarded on the floor and her boots were strewn. When he squinted, he spotted her dagger's hilt glinting in the candlelight, right under her pillow. A blue dress was laid out on the chair and he wondered if she would even like it. He hadn't had much time to shop for a dress for her, so he had picked the first one the Tailor had offered. Now he wished he had paid more attention. If Lucia didn't like it then she would find some way or another to wear her dirty and torn robes again.

His plan to make her wear the dress hadn't gone as smoothly as he had hoped. In order for Lucia to gain back her memory, she had to forget about her Order and the first step was to ruin her robes so that she would have no choice but to wear something else that wouldn't remind her of her loyalty to Stefano.

But the courtesan had been a terrible actress and he knew that Lucia had guessed his intentions.

Ezio shook himself. He had to stop thinking like an Assassin for one minute. Lucia was here. She could have run but her heart trusted him and all he had done was not believe in her so far.

This was Lucia. She may have another name and had forgotten him and her love for him, but this was her.

Ezio leapt off the balcony and into a haystack. Lucia loved him and he loved her. One day they would finally...

"Ezio!" someone called and Ezio turned abruptly to look at a thief walking towards him.

"Ah! Ugo! It is nice to see you."

"You walked right past me with a stupid grin on your face."

Ezio dropped his smile quickly. "I was thinking about..."

"The girl you're in love with. I've seen many men with stupid grins like yours on their faces when they're in love."

"I need your assistance." Ezio said, drastically changing the subject.

Ugo changed his demeanor and nodded. They walked towards the canals, waiting until they reached a quiet place to talk. The music was still going on and even though it was almost midnight, people were still roaming the streets.

"It is safe to talk?"

Ugo grinned. They were in near the docks of a canal where the fireworks were commencing. "It's Carnevale!" he said stretching his arms wide.

"You know what's going on in Roma."

"I have heard from Ilio who heard from Ciro."

"Stefano is planning something immense and has influenced the Roman recruits to turn against us. I am reaching out to my Firenze and Venezia allies to aid me."

Ugo slapped him on the shoulder. "Anything for you, amico."

"Grazie Mille."

Ugo looked thoughtful. "But how are you going to find out what he is planning?"

Ezio looked behind him, eyeing the brothel ruefully. He needed Lucia to remember him and her loyalty. That was the only way he could beat Stefano.

**Author's Note: **So this was actually supposed to be part of the previous chapter, but due to a file mix up, I uploaded only half of it. Anyway, the next chapter will hopefully be longer than this. Enjoy!


	32. Chapter 32

Bianca sat on her bed, eyeing the dress laid out before her. The dress was a deep blue with white lace on the waist and cuffs. The material was soft to her touch and a much better option at the moment rather than her own robes. At least she should be thankful that it wasn't low cut and revealing like the dresses the courtesans wore here.

She wondered what had become of her robes anyway. Ezio must have made sure she would never be able to wear them again. She imagined him burning them with triumph and glee. How she despised him! As soon as she got out of here she would make him pay for the little trick he had played on her.

Someone knocked on the door and a courtesan entered. "You are being asked to come downstairs."

"Why?"

The courtesan only smiled widely and left.

Of course it was Ezio calling for her, who else could it be? The cheek of that man! Bianca pushed back the covers and got up. Picking up the dress, she pondered on what Ezio intended to do with her anyway. So far he had acted like a tourist guide, taking her around to Firenze and now Venezia. Surely he must have an ulterior motive and knowing it would help her plan out her own strategy to escape.

She grumbled in exasperation then. And where the hell was Stefano anyway? Their Order clearly didn't have strong enough ties to have not located her or Ezio yet. Once she got back, she would have to ask Stefano to work on this. One man slipping away from their clutches was just absurd; taking her captive was just careless.

She put the dress over her underclothes and frowned. As much as she tried hating it, she had to admit that the dress was comfortable and suited her very well. It also looked new to her and she supposed that Ezio had probably been the one who had purchased it too.

"The color suits you."

Bianca turned to see Ezio leaning on the doorway.

"Your opinion wasn't asked." she glared at him. "Don't you know it's rude not to ask for permission when entering a woman's room?"

"Mi Dispiace ." he said bowing his head. "I was merely wondering if you were ready."

"To go where?"

"That's a secret."

Bianca put her hands on her hips. "Just because I'm your captive does not mean I'll obey your every command!"

"Captive? Do you see yourself in chains?"

"I was when you took me out of Roma."

"I requested you to remain silent. And those weren't chains if I recall exactly."

"I want to know what you intend to do with me?" She crossed her arms.

"Do?" he asked smugly.

"You know what I mean."

"You're not my prisoner; rather I'm trying to befriend you. Venezia is a beautiful place. I just want to show you around."

Bianca looked out the window at the blue canals and gondolas standing idly by the docks. From what little she had seen, Venezia was beautiful. "If that is your true motive, then you shouldn't be so troubled if I were to carry a weapon."

Ezio studied her for a few seconds and she stared back, challenging him.

He removed her dagger from his belt and handed it to her. Bianca looked at the blade then at him. Was he really giving it back to her? "I am trusting you." he said.

Bianca took the dagger from his hands uncertainly. The blade felt cool and powerful in her hands.

"I don't!" she said and raised her hand.

But Ezio was too quick for her. He caught her wrist and twisted it while bringing his other hand to push roughly at her forearm. She dropped her dagger and moaned in pain.

"You hurt me."

"As have you!" he snapped, picking up the dagger from the floor. "So much for trusting on another."

Bianca pushed him on the shoulder and then kicked him in his stomach. Ezio was taken aback by her surprise attack, but recovered quickly.

He caught her leg before she could kick him again, and she lost her balance and fell on the floor. Bianca quickly reached for the pitcher on the side table and threw it at him.

Ezio ducked and peeled out the sheets from the bed. He threw it over her head and caught her with his arms.

"Let me go!"

"Stop fighting me!"

Bianca took a deep breath and stopped struggling. Ezio removed the sheet and took out a long ribbon from his pocket. "You have left me with no choice but to restrain you."

"With a ribbon? Ha!"

Ezio caught her wrists and tied it quickly around them. "Depends on how you use it."

Bianca tried to pull her wrists apart and winced when the material didn't slacken and instead cut into her skin.

"I'll be waiting for you downstairs." Ezio said, getting up.

"I am not going anywhere with you!"

Ezio chuckled and walked towards the door. Bianca scowled at him and searched the room to find something else to throw at him. She spotted a knife near the bedpost and looked at Ezio's belt. It had probably gotten loose from his strap in the struggle. She reached for it and caught it with both her hands. Getting up, she was about to stab him in the back with it when she felt a sudden piercing pain on the back of her arm. She turned to see an arrow sticking out and cried out in pain.

In a flash, five men in dark robes entered the balcony with their crossbows aimed towards her.

"Aldo!" she recognized. They had finally come for her!

Aldo sneered at her and pushed past. "We are not here for you." he put away his crossbow and removed a gun. She turned to see him aiming at Ezio who was glaring at the man before him.

"You are going to die by my hands."

"What? No!" Bianca said stepping forward. She removed the arrow and winced at the pain. "We need him alive. Stefano needs him…"

Aldo slapped her hard against the face with so much force that she fell on the ground. Fresh blood oozed down from her torn lip.

"I do not care what Stefano wants!" he yelled down at her and then turned back to Ezio. "I want my revenge. I want this man dead!"

*/*/*/*

"He killed my brother in Toscana. He will pay with his blood!" Aldo was saying, but Ezio didn't care.

The second that Aldo struck Lucia, a spark lit up with ire in him and he was unable to hold himself back. His hands reached for his sword and struck the closest man before him.

Aldo's eyes widened as his man fell to the floor and gripped his rifle tight.

"I will kill you!"

He has barely finished his sentence when Ezio stabbed another dark robed man. Behind him, the door burst open and he heard the startled cries of the courtesans and instantly guessed that he was surrounded.

He glanced at Lucia and saw her looking confused as she put her finger to her lip and looked at the blood.

They would pay for every single drop of her blood. He threw down a smoke bomb and turned to kill two with his hidden blade. Around him four men were coughing hard. Before they could recover, he stabbed two in the neck and moved quickly to the next distracted man.

"Stop! Or I will kill her!"

Ezio waited as the smoke cleared away while his blade was still on one man's throat.

Aldo was holding Lucia by her neck with his blade pointed at her. The scene before him drew an uncanny resemblance to that fateful night when Lucia had been Cesare's hostage.

His sword slipped from his fingers and the hidden blade retracted. The same would not be repeated again. Not if he could help it. "Let her go!"

"Give up your armor." Aldo looked scared. Things had apparently not gone according to his plans.

Lucia stared at him with teary eyes and then gasped as Aldo's blade tore through the ribbon she had tied around her neck. As it fell, the scar she had tried so hard to conceal was now in full view.

Ezio couldn't take his eyes if the deep brown jagged line of scar tissue. It had been Cesare's blade then and now it was Aldo's pointing at the very same area.

He unclasped his buckles and threw down his armor belt.

"Your chest spaulders too!"

Ezio complied, never taking his eyes off the blade on Lucia's neck.

As he dropped the chest spaulders he wished now that he hadn't bound her wrists. If he hadn't, Lucia would have been able to defend herself.

As if she had heard his train of thought, Lucia suddenly brought her foot down hard on Aldo's foot and elbowed his hard on his nose. He howled in pain and Lucia pushed him away. She grabbed her dagger from his belt and cut through the ribbons. The two men charged at her with their swords, but she was too quick for them. She stabbed one in the stomach, spun around and stabbed the other on the chest. The men fell and Lucia made her way to Aldo. She kicked him hard in the groin and he howled again.

"Pezza di merda!" she spat on him.

"Your Order is crumbling because it has no unity." Ezio said, finding his voice. He knelt over Aldo. "I wonder how many traitors thrive in Roma."

Lucia raised her dagger and brought it down on Aldo's chest. "There is now one traitor less."

As Aldo writhed in pain and was finally subdued by death, Ezio leaned over and closed his eyelids. "Requiescat in pace."

He got up and picked up his armor. Lucia stayed kneeling beside Aldo's body and then got up slowly, her back still towards him.

"Lucia...we must..."

She turned slowly towards him, tears in her eyes. "I...Ezio..."

She collapsed on the floor and Ezio rushed over to her side.

"Lucia! Lucia!" he removed his hand from under her and saw blood. "Call the Dottore!" he screamed. He gathered her up in his arms.

"Lucia! Don't die! I will not be able to bear this pain! Don't die!"


	33. Chapter 33

The sun was setting and the sky had turned into a canvas of orange, red and yellow hues. The breeze gently wafted the scent of roses growing in the flower boxes of the balcony and from a distance he could hear the violins coming from the square where the Carnevale was going on.

This was supposed to be a fun-filled day and a magical evening; instead it was hopelessly marred by Stefano's men. He was an Assassin and he knew he should be grateful for the purpose his Order had given him, but seeing Lucia now lying unconscious on the bed behind him made him question whether everything he had stood for until now was truly worth it.

Once again she had been caught between him and the man who wanted him dead. First it had been Cesare extorting him for the Apple in exchange for her life and now Aldo. Who his brother had been that was slain by his blade wasn't important anymore. The only truth that mattered was that it had been his fault again. He had been the one who had inducted her into his dangerous life and it was his fault that his enemies were going after her.

Antonio had been right once when he had complained about trouble following him everywhere.

"She will be fine." the Doctor said behind him, breaking into his thoughts.

"When will she awaken?"

The doctor stepped into the balcony next to him. "It wasn't the wounds she had incurred that made her unconscious, but shock. You mentioned that she had lost her memory. Perhaps she had remembered something that had prompted a trauma."

A light of hope ignited within him. "She remembered something? Do you think it's possible that she has regained all her memories back?"

The doctor put his hand on his shoulder. "I would not be that optimistic, I'm afraid. Only when she awakens can I examine her and confirm your guesses. Until then we must wait. I have bandaged her arm and put aside her medicine."

Ezio nodded sadly and removed his money pouch.

"I will be back to check on her tomorrow." The Doctor said, taking the pouch from him.

"Grazie Mille."

The doctor left and Ezio went to her bedside. He sat down next to her and took her hand. Her skin was warm and pale. She was moaning in her sleep and muttering incomprehensible words. Ezio leaned over her and kissed her forehead, praying that she would wake up healthy. He didn't care if she remembered him or not or if she even ever told him about Stefano's plan. As long as she was fine, he would leave her alone. The last thing she needed was to get into more trouble because of him.

*/*/*/*

Ezio hadn't even realized he had fallen asleep. The last thing he remembered was getting up from her bed and pulling up a chair to sit right beside her. For a whole hour, he had just waited for her to awaken, and then somewhere along those minutes, his eyelids had fluttered and he had closed his eyes.

Now that he was awake, he wished he had never fallen asleep. The lone lit candle cast long shadows of the furniture in the room, making it darker, but he could very well see that the bed was empty.

The covers had been pushed back and Lucia's boots were gone, along with her clothes. He got up quickly and almost stumbled from disorientation. Rubbing his eyes from the thin wisps of sleep, he picked up the candle and looked around the room. The windows had been closed and he couldn't find any traces of Lucia fleeing through them.

He checked his pockets and found that her dagger was gone.

"Che diavolo." he muttered under his breath and strode through the open door.

The brothel was bustling with activity at this hour and the courtesans were busy attending their guests. He made his way through the dancing courtesans and went downstairs. Sister Teodora was sure to know Lucia's whereabouts.

"Ah! You have finally woken up." Sister Teodora greeted and got up from a red sofa. "There is someone waiting very patiently for you for hours."

"That can wait." he said, guessing that she was talking about the courtesan he had met earlier. "I wanted to ask you if you've seen Lucia."

Sister Teodora smiled. "It was her that I was referring to."

"What? Where is she?"

His host pointed towards the bookshelf under the staircase where a woman in a blue dress stood. Her brown hair was neatly tied behind her head and she had let some tendrils loose to fall over her shoulder.

Ezio felt an instant burst of happiness when he saw her. He immediately made his way across the room and stood behind her.

Lucia's shoulders stiffened and she turned around with the book still in her hands.

"You're awake." he said, wanting desperately to take her in his arms but knowing fully well that she wouldn't appreciate his actions.

"Si. I didn't want to disturb you, so I came downstairs." her voice was wooden and her expressions unreadable.

"You should be in bed, resting." There was a visible bulge of the bandage under her sleeve and she still looked a bit tired.

Lucia closed the book and put it back into the shelf. "You promised to show me around Venezia."

Ezio studied her, trying to figure out if she had regained her memory or not. If she had, wouldn't she have told him already? He felt his heart sinking. That could only mean that she still hadn't.

"The doctor has advised complete rest. Your wounds are fresh and it isn't a good idea for you to put too much stress on yourself."

Lucia took a deep breath and finally smiled, warming his heart. "It is Carnevale. I would love it if you could take me."

"Luc...I mean Bianca, I would rather if you stayed in bed and we go out tomorrow. Carnevale will still be going on."

Lucia looked disappointed and her shoulders drooped. "One doesn't always find the time to take leisure and must seize the opportunity when it comes."

"But..."

"If I wasn't feeling up to it I would have never asked Ezio. I've never been to Carnevale before. Please do me this favor?"

Ezio held out his hand towards her. "I will never refuse your request."

Lucia took his arm instead and they walked out of the brothel and into music of the night.

**Author's Note: **Hi readers! I just wanted to clear out a small detail regarding the last scene of the previous chapter. The reason Lucia was bleeding was because she had been shot with an arrow by Aldo in the first half. As **miruka67** pointed out, it wasn't clear enough, so I would like to apologize for that.

If there are any other errors that I have made so far, do let me know without hesitation. I am open to constructive criticism and would gladly like to hear your opinions.

As always I would like to thank all my reviewers for their comments and advice when I needed it the most. You guys are the best!


	34. Chapter 34

"We'll have to take a gondola across." Ezio said. The night was cold and he was getting worried that Lucia might get sick in this weather. Perhaps he should try harder to persuade her to stay indoors and take rest.

She said nothing and headed towards the docks walking demurely. He followed her, caught in a fierce struggle in his mind. Desperation was clawing at his insides and he wanted to know what he could do to get his Lucia back. Her silence was making him ache in the deepest possible way. He had tried-really tried- to do whatever he could to rouse her memories. He had taken her all the way to Firenze to remind her that she was born there and he had even believed he had succeeded a little. But Aldo's attack today, had thrown his plans in disarray.

He had intended to take her around Venezia, to show her places she had visited with him the last time, instead she had been wounded and now he feared for her health. He got into the gondola first, wondering if it had been a bad idea to push her. The Doctor had told him that she had fainted because of shock. Maybe it was his fault for overloading her head with too many memories.

"Are you going to help me in?" she asked. She was still standing on the dock and the moonlight made her look ethereal. Her hazel eyes were soft and her hair lustrous. Her skin looked soft and almost luminous.

"Mi dispiace." He said and held out his hand. She took it and stepped into the gondola and sat down, facing him.

Ezio took the oar and glanced at the other gondolas. There were many couples making their way across towards the Carnevale and Ezio noticed a man on the nearby gondola give his girlfriend flowers. The woman smiled and embraced him joyfully.

Ezio looked down at Lucia who was waiting patiently for him to row. He reached over and plucked a flower from a nearby bush. "This is for you." He said handing it to her.

Lucia looked at it and then back at him. "Why?"

"It is custom for the gondolier to present a lady passenger with a flower."

Lucia looked at the other gondolas and Ezio sighed when he saw that the couple had already started to row away. The next gondola that came into view was of a couple bickering about something.

She looked back at him and raised her eyebrow.

"It is customary to give a pretty girl flowers on her first visit to the Carnevale."

Lucia smiled then and Ezio's heart rose. At that moment, in the light of a few lanterns and the moon, she looked exactly like the sweet innocent, but headstrong, girl he had known.

"Grazie." She said, taking it.

Ezio started to row, watching her as she held the flower in her hand as gently as possible. Her head turned towards the music that drifted from the Squero di San Trovaso and her eyes suddenly gleamed with excitement. She looked like a little girl on her birthday and Ezio couldn't help but smile at her.

As the gondola touched the docks across, Lucia got up quickly and waited for him to get out first. Ezio stepped carefully on the dock and helped her out as carefully as possible. They made their way towards the crowds and Lucia squealed.

"Everything is so colorful!" she turned around and was trying to look at everything at once. On one side the jesters were performing fire tricks, on the other side stalls were selling masks and right up ahead, the games were commencing.

"Oh! The games are starting!" Lucia said and grabbed his arm and led him quickly towards a crowd gathered near an open ground. "Oh! They're playing capture the flag!"

"Si." Ezio replied distractedly. Lucia was holding onto his arm real tight.

"Ah! The guard is cheating! He just pushed his opponent." Lucia said and strained her neck to watch.

Ezio didn't bother looking at the games. He knew how this always worked. No matter what, the common man rarely won and if they did, they were cheated from the prize. He remembered the time he had almost won the golden mask and frowned. He had really worked hard to win all the games even though the guards had done everything in their power to make him lose.

"No wait! He caught the guard and now he has the flag!" Lucia exclaimed.

Ezio couldn't help but smile at her enthusiasm. She was looking so beautiful that he couldn't take his eyes of her. There were other girls around him, but he barely noticed them. She looked at him then and laughed. "He won!"

"That's nice." He replied distractedly.

"The guard lost!" she said clapping her hands.

"Perhaps you would like to participate in the next round?"

Lucia burst out laughing and held out the skirt of her dress. "In this? I would not be able to climb any buildings without tripping over."

"Hmm…The races have begun. Would you care to watch?"

Lucia looked to where he pointed and nodded quickly. "I love a good race!"

Ezio took her towards the stalls and held onto her hand. There were far too many people out tonight and the last thing he needed was Lucia to get pushed around and hurt herself.

The race began and people around them started to cheer.

"Who do you think will win?" Lucia asked, pulling on his sleeve.

"I don't know."

"Remember how I won our race?" she teased.

"Perhaps I let you win."

"Ha! I was closer than you were to the finish line."

Ezio shrugged and smiled jokingly down at her. Lucia looked away, pouting. He instantly felt bad about what he said and lowered his head. "You did win in all fairness."

Her face immediately brightened and she turned her attention back to the race. "I think Girogio is going to win. He looks the least distracted. Paolo on the other hand is taking too much time calculating his steps."

"But he is watching where he is going." Ezio told her. "It is easy to slip on the rooftop tiles."

"There are no guards to shoot the tiles beneath his feet."

"The roof tiles nevertheless could be slippery."

"Must you argue every time?"

"I'm merely stating that it is better to be safe than to only concentrate on the finishing line."

"Si, but those who win, care only about the target and nothing else." Lucia interjected. "Surely you don't get distracted by your surroundings when you're on an Assassination mission. Or are you telling me you consider everything else and your target?"

"Let us watch to see who is right."

"And the one who wins?"

Ezio squeezed her hand. "They will get whatever they desire."

"Are you sure?" Lucia asked. "Are we really wagering on this?"

"I will always get what I want."

Lucia pulled her hand away and crossed her arms. They watched as the two contenders raced up the rooftops. As they approached the finishing line, both of them were side to side.

"This is too unnerving." Lucia said.

"This is it." Ezio said, his interest piqued.

The two racers crossed the finish line simultaneously and the audience groaned in disappointment.

"It's a tie!" a man shouted.

"Uffa!" Lucia said. "Giorgio was sure to win."

"That is unfortunate for now we cannot determine who is right."

Lucia sulked and started to walk away. "Let us see what else we can wager on."

Ezio took her arm and led her on the other side. "Or we could just look for a game we can participate in."

Lucia perked up then and they went towards the various stalls to see if they could find a suitable game.

"Ribbon picking?" he asked.

"Clearly aimed for men to flirt with the women in Carnevale."

"How about a juggling game."

Lucia scoffed. "I am not a jester. What about those people? Are they fighting to see who is better?"

Ezio looked to where she was pointing and grinned. He remembered the time he had tried it while trying to win the games. Silvio Barbarigo had cheated and sent his bodyguard Dante in the ring. Despite their weapons, he had still managed to win.

"That may not be such a good idea. This game can get very violent."

"Are you implying I'm not a good fighter? Because you took me by surprise, or else…"

"I'm merely suggesting we find a game that doesn't ruin your pretty dress."

"Did you buy it for me?" she asked as they walked around the square. Ezio nodded. "So I was right. You made the courtesan ruin my robes on purpose."

"I grew tired of seeing you in them." Ezio said. "This dress suits you better."

Lucia didn't say anything and they came to the very center of the square where couples were being gathered for a dancing contest.

"The couple that dances the longest, will win!" The organizer announced.

"Well?"

Lucia looked thoughtful and then nodded in agreement. They made their way to the center and Ezio laid out his hand. Lucia clasped it and put her other hand on his shoulder. Around them musicians started to gather and as the violinists played, everyone around them started to move.

Lucia was looking at the other couples dancing and Ezio put his hand under her chin and turned her towards him. He wanted to look into her eyes as they danced. The tempo picked up and Ezio twirled her around. Her expression changed to amusement and Ezio drew her closer. She was having fun and he could see it in her eyes and to his relief, she didn't look like the woman he had met weeks ago. She didn't act like Bianca but Lucia, the woman he had fallen in love with.

He didn't care about the music anymore. He drew her closer still, until he could smell her hair. He turned her around so that her back was against him. His fingers traced the scar on her neck that she had left unconcealed.

"This must have bled a lot." He whispered.

Lucia looked at him from the corner of eyes. "It did."

He turned her around again, searching for some sort of recognition in her eyes. "Do you remember how you got it?"

Lucia didn't reply and looked away. Ezio bit down on his disappointment. He was doing it again; pushing her hard when she had already been through so much today.

"You smell nice." He said changing the subject.

"It's a perfume Stefano bought for me from Paris." She said. "I always carry a vial of it."

Ezio twirled her again as he considered this part of information. Stefano travelling to France had to be some sort of clue as to his true intentions. But another part of him started to wonder the nature of relationship between Stefano and Lucia.

"Are you jealous?" she asked bluntly.

He searched her eyes and only saw amusement. She was teasing him. "Is there something for me to be jealous about?"

"Depends."

"On what?"

Lucia took her hand away and put both arms around his neck. "On what your true feelings are."

"And what are my true feelings?"

Lucia dropped her smile. "I do not know."

She looked away again at the other dancers around them and he heard a few dancers being eliminated.

"You stopped dancing, you're out!" the organizer was saying.

Ezio looked back down at her and saw how forlorn she looked. Something was going on within her and he imagined that she couldn't understand it. He could either let her figure it out herself or…

Ezio turned her face towards him again and looked into her eyes. For a second, he almost saw a light flicker in her, as if something inside her was returning. He stopped swaying to the music and bent his head down to hers. His lips gently touched hers and he kissed her.

He heard her suck in her breath and at first she almost drew back. He put his hand on the side of her face and kissed her deeply.

"Messere! You're out!" The organizer was saying, but Ezio didn't care. He could hear her heart beating and when she put her hand on his chest, he thought for sure that she was going to push him away. Instead, she leaned into his kiss and he wrapped his arms around her.

"Messere!" the organizer was now tapping on his shoulder. "You have been disqualified."

Ezio waved his hand at him and heard the organizer groan. When he finally broke the kiss, Lucia's face looked flushed and she her eyes had grown wide.

"Messere!" The organizer pleaded. "I will have to call the guards."

Ezio took Lucia's hand and led her away from the crowds.


	35. Chapter 35

The bright lights strung around the square made her look even more lovely. She was blushing and a bit breathless, but smiling at him. He wanted to be alone with her, but searching for a secluded spot during Carnevale was clearly pointless. There were jesters practically everywhere and by just moving his arm while striding, caused one of the jesters to drop his crate.

"That was my favorite food. Now where else will I buy my marinated cabbages?"

"Mi Dispiace." he said, only to bump into yet another jester as he turned to his left.

While the second one started to complain about destroying his precious cargo, Lucia suddenly slipped her hand from his and ran.

"You can't find cabbages like these everywhere!" the jester grumbled.

Ezio mumbled an apology and pushed past him and then stood near a lantern. He cursed himself for forgetting that Lucia was now Bianca. She must have seen her chance and bolted. What better way to lose trail than to merge with the crowds of Carnevale?

There were too many people and too many women and all of them were blurring his vision. He closed his eyes and opened them, hoping to get a better perspective. He spotted for women in blue dresses and found at least ten of them in the crowd. He groaned and decided to use his eagle sense. As the world turned darker, the people around him were illuminated in blue. She had to be somewhere around- he just had to look for the gold.

Just then he felt something fall on his head. He turned off his ability and saw a flower lying on the ground. He picked it up and recognized it as the one he had given Lucia. Glancing up he saw Lucia on the rooftop dangling her legs on the edge watching him with mirth.

Ezio grinned and quickly ran up the walls of the house. He hauled himself on the trellis and then climbed up the rooftop.

"I guess I won that race." Lucia teased.

"I suppose you did." he walked towards her and eyed the dagger that was secured to the belt of her dress. He must acquire it before she tried to escape again.

Lucia stood up and dusted her skirt. "I heard the fireworks were starting."

"And this was the best view you could get for that."He stood beside her in silence. Minutes passed by and the sky finally lit up in the brilliance of colors.

"Magnifico!" she said breathlessly.

Ezio smiled at her and his hands reached for the dagger. He was about to pull it away when his wrist was suddenly gripped.

"Not again." she said.

"I was just..."

"Making sure I wouldn't stab you with it?" her expressions turned solemn. "You don't trust me do you?"

"Of course I do."

Lucia turned away from the fireworks and Ezio could see that he had ruined the moment. She looked hurt and angry.

"My Assassin instincts kick in whenever I see a weapon. It's just a habit. "he said desperately.

Lucia took a deep breath. "Your habit to disarm enemies." her voice faltered then.

Ezio reached for her hand. "I do not think of you as my enemy."

"Then tell me this, Ezio Auditore da Firenze, why did you bring me here?"

"I cannot tell you." Ezio said. "You're not ready to hear the truth."

Lucia pulled her hand away and stepped back. Her shoulders had slumped and her gaze averted from his. "Answer me this- am I your captive?"

The fireworks died down and people down in the streets were cheering. The sounds were engulfing them and he envied the people below. They were happy while he had made one wrong assumption and spoilt the evening.

"No, you are not."

"Then I am free to go?" she was waiting for him to respond.

He took a deep shaky breath. "I brought you here so that you could see the difference Stefano has made in Roma. The people are happier everywhere else but in Roma- the city the Assassins tried so hard to get rid of Borgia tyranny."

Lucia looked at him in anger. "So you thought I would tell you all my secrets?"

"I can understand your loyalty to him."

"No, you do not!" Lucia yelled. "A year ago, I woke up with no memories whatsoever. I did not know who I was or where I was. Did you know who was there for me? Stefano!" she paced furiously on the rooftop. "He gave me a new name, taught me how to defend myself and most importantly gave me new meaning to life. So no, Ezio. I will not betray the one person who was there for me when no one else was. He trusts me and I trust him."

Ezio clenched his hands into fists. He tried holding onto his rage, but failed. "Even if it means betraying the people of Roma? Is it?"

"In order for something nice to happen, one must often suffer through misery."

"And what good is Stefano up to?" he asked bitterly. Lucia may have lost her memory, but she was still as stubborn as she had been before.

"That information is not for your ears." She said obstinately.

"You haven't considered the consequences."

"You are not the one to decide the outcome." She snapped.

"I will never let Stefano triumph."

"Am I free to go now or not?" she looked at him impatiently.

Ezio took deep breaths to calm himself down. Lucia failed to see what Stefano was doing and there was nothing he could do to convince her otherwise. He had failed miserably in trying to get her back.

"Si, you may go back to Roma."

Lucia sighed and started to walk towards the edge. "Nevertheless, you were kind to me." she turned. "So I can only tell you this- Stefano has plans regarding Venezia. All I can say is that if you want to find more about his motives, you will do so by staying here."

"What could he possibly want in Venezia?"

Lucia started to climb down. "I overhead him talking to someone about sending his spies here. All I can reveal is that the spies would be arriving soon and possibly staying for a month to carry out their orders."

Ezio watched as she gently lowered herself on a ledge.

"Grazie for the information."

Lucia said nothing and climbed down. He watched as she walked away, disappearing into the crowds.

Ezio sat down and frowned. He got the information he needed from her to stop Stefano. Then why did he still feel so terrible?

*/*/*/*

She was standing on the deck of the ship when she heard footsteps behind her.

"Sister Teodora tells me you have asked for me."

She turned around to see a thin man with black shoulder length hair and a mustache.

"I hope you have also received the message I had sent you." She said.

"I wanted to see you for myself."

She smiled. "You are the thief, yet I must provide evidence of my honesty. Molto Bene. I am afraid I cannot provide any evidence here in Venezia. But you have my word that as soon as I reach Roma, I will send you some important documents."

The man considered her apprehensively. "I will await them. So what is it that you actually want me to do?"

She moistened her lips. "You must keep him here and provide some distraction. It is not safe for him to be in Roma. I will explain once I receive more information in Roma. I will also contact Machiavelli. All I am asking is for you to trust me for a few days."

"Bene." he replied taking a deep breath. "Then I think it is the appropriate time to properly introduce myself. I am Antonio de Magianis, leader of the thieves in Venezia and an Assassin."

She smiled. "Piacere di conoscerti. I am Lucia. Lucia Veneziano."

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

A very special thanks to **xxEscapethestars, miruka67, IBlameBradley, Marvel789, Bilbisaurus **and **smileydragon **for their continual support and reviews. You guys really make me want to write every day!


	36. Chapter 36

She wished she was stronger; the kind of woman who didn't have feelings and didn't get hurt. But she wasn't any of those things. Her pain was ruthlessly weighing down upon her, crushing her until she could do nothing but cry. The tears flowed out of her eyes and all she could do was bite down her lip to keep herself from sobbing loud.

There were only a few passengers on the ship- an old man, three giggling women and two broody men who were standing on the far side of the deck. She didn't think she could take it if there were more people, flocking around her and then noticing her tears and asking her if something was wrong. If someone did just ask that, she was sure she would burst in more tears.

The night was getting colder and the wind was merciless on her skin. She didn't have and warm clothes on her and she made no movement to wrap her arms around her. As long as she was holding onto the railings of the ship, she was fine.

A tear drop fell on the railing with an audible _plink_ and she just looked at it. It had been a wonderful evening for her. As soon as she had woken up, her memories had all come back in a rush and at first, all she had done was sit up on her bed and stare at the blank walls. She remembered being a playful girl whose parents had died. She remembered a family taking her off the streets and into their warm house. And then she remembered how they were brutally murdered and how her parents had died protecting her.

As more and more of her memories had rushed in, she was unable to breathe and climbed out of her bed quickly only to find a strange man sleeping on a chair beside her. It took several minutes to clear away her disorientation and realize that he was the man she was deeply in love with. She had stared at him then, wanting to wake him up and tell him she was Lucia again only to stop herself when she thought of Stefano and his plans.

It took her only a few minutes to decide what had to be done and make a plan. Ezio couldn't be seen in Roma, not right now. But she also knew that once she told him that her memories had returned, he would be obstinate enough to go to Roma at all accounts. It was a difficult decision, but at the end she decided that her plan was better. But she couldn't go now. She had to spend one single joyous moment with him, before the time would pass and she would be thrown back into her problems.

Lucia covered her mouth and flinched. Her fingers were icy cold on her skin, but even so, it provided a welcome distraction to her exhausted mind. For some reason, she had convinced herself that Ezio may have cared for her, especially when he had kissed her, instead- just moments later- he had tried to take her weapon away for fear that she would hurt him. How could he even think that? Fresh tears rolled down her cheeks and she let herself cry. He didn't really want her to gain her memories back because he had feelings for her; he had just wanted to know what Stefano was up to. How could she have been so naïve to think otherwise?

Nevertheless, she loved him and it would tear her apart if something happened to him. She had to be strong and protect him.

"We shall be arriving soon." The captain announced.

Lucia took out her handkerchief and wiped at her face. Taking a deep breath, she cleared her mind and designed her plan in her mind. Stefano's men would be everywhere, and she didn't want to be found by him before she was ready. She tried to remember the little map Stefano had once drawn for her, pointing out where his spies were posted. There was one near the port, to keep an eye on any strangers that entered the city. He had been the one who had informed Stefano of Ezio's arrival to Roma.

Then there was one positioned near the Tiber island Hideout. He was the one who reported to Stefano about what was going on inside. There were three more positioned around the bridge and they were the ones she would have to be careful of.

The ship finally anchored and the wooden board was laid out. Lucia took a deep breath and walked down it. The Tiber Island Hideout had two entrances, one downstairs and one on the roof. Both of them were the ones Stefano had already known of. However, he was unaware of the secret entrance underwater. This was something only she had known when she was training to be an Assassin and had accidentally found it while swimming back from a mission. That was her safest bet.

She made her way towards the bridge and looked around for the spies. She spotted a man fishing by the docks and frowned. That was one. She turned towards her right and saw another one pretending to be drunk. Lucia lowered herself as quietly as possible and then looked down at her dress. Now she wished she did have her robes on. Swimming in this was going to be a major inconvenience.

She sat down and lowered herself into the water, careful not to make an audible splash. One of the spies moved and Lucia quickly ducked her head into the water. She would have to be as silent as possible if she wanted to succeed. With slow, gentle strokes, she moved towards the entrance that was concealed by a rock. She pulled her head up for a breath and ducked again. Her hands traced the door and pushed it open.

She swam inside and then pulled herself up. She was in! Her dress was soaked and water dripped to form a puddle on the clean floors. Lucia wrung the cloth and then heard a soft metal clink.

"Who are you?" It was a young dark-haired man in a purple shirt. In his hands he held a sword pointed directly at her.

"I have come here to see Machiavelli." She said.

Another man in similar clothes joined the first and held out his own sword. Their expressions were of anger and distrust and there was very little chance they would let her speak and explain herself.

She sighed and then moved quickly to reach into the first man's pocket. Fishing out a smoke bomb, she threw it on the floor and the hurried away before the smoke obscured her path. Behind her, she heard the men coughing and cursing at her.

Lucia grinned at them, until she heard another clicking sound. She looked up ahead to see Machiavelli pointing a crossbow at her.

"Who has sent you?"

"I mean no harm."

"You work with Stefano, do you not?"

Lucia took out her dagger and laid it on the floor. "Let me explain, per favore. If I wanted to harm anyone I would have disposed of those two novices in mere minutes."

Machiavelli didn't lower his weapon. "Why are you here?"

Lucia looked at the crossbow. It would only take Machiavelli a finger to release the trigger and shoot at her. "I need to talk to you. It is important. And I would like to speak to Claudia too."

"How do I know you're not a spy?"

"I know why you've lost your trust. It is because most of your recruits have turned traitor. However, I assure you that I have only come to talk. You may tie me up if you wish."

"Lucia!" Claudia said coming from the door.

Lucia smiled at her. "Claudia. It is good to see you."

Claudia entered the room and then stood between her and Machiavelli, looking at both of them quizzically. "Niccolo? What are you doing? It's Lucia."

Machiavelli reluctantly put his weapon down. "I was making sure that we could trust her." He walked over to a desk and sat down on a chair. "You said you wanted to talk. Well then, speak."

"I need to tell you about Stefano and his plans. It is urgent."

Claudia took her hand and smiled. "I'm so happy you're alive. Where is Ezio? I thought he was with you."

Lucia took a deep breath. "He's in Venezia. He would be safer there at the moment."

"And why is that?" Machiavelli was still looking at her with cynicism.

Lucia stepped forward. "Let me start from the very beginning."

Claudia motioned her towards a chair and sat down on the next. Lucia clasped her hands on her laps as she sat down. "At first, it was only me, Stefano and his brother Filippo. He wanted revenge from the people who had murdered his family. I aided them." She paused, waiting for them to judge her. They said nothing and she continued. "I feel no regret because the people in question were corrupted and were merciless killers. And that was where it was supposed to end. But then one day, Stefano came across a hapless citizen who had his own tale of misery and he immediately agreed to help him. After that, word got around that citizens had only to approach Stefano to get rid of their enemies. Citizens started to join him and soon, we had built our very own guild."

Claudia looked at her with kind eyes but Machiavelli still looked wary.

"I thought we were doing more good in the city, until one of our new members put an idea into Stefano's head that it would be better if he were to rule Roma as the officials here were corrupt. Stefano approved of this and set about making plans for that. He stole money from the banks to finance his little army. He stole weapons and army to grow stronger." Lucia hesitated. "I realize only now that while he was busy with acquiring weapons, he was unaware that our recruits were taking law into their own hands and were brainwashed onto believing that revenge meant the death of their enemies. The bodies started to pile up and was noticed by the lawmen."

"So we must thank you and Stefano for this inconvenience."

Lucia felt like she had been struck hard, but said nothing to his accusations. He had every right to be angry at her for this.

"It isn't Lucia's fault." Claudia said, coming to her defense. "She was only doing what she was told. She didn't have her memories."

Lucia gave her a small smile. "As the laws to purchase weapons got stricter, Stefano decided on alternate methods to acquire them. He travelled around to other countries and smuggled the weapons here. But it wasn't enough."

Machiavelli leaned forward. "What were his true motives?"

"He wanted to take over Roma and for that he wanted to take out the ruler. But Stefano was unable to even get close to him. That's when he thought of a plan." Lucia felt her mouth go dry. This next part of the information wasn't going to go down well with Machiavelli. "He wanted to lure Ezio back to Roma and coerce him into helping him Assassinate his target. That was why he was kidnapped. But then Stefano grew more ambitious."

"What more could he want?" Machiavelli asked sardonically.

"The whole if Italia." Lucia replied and looked at Claudia who clearly looked shocked by this news. "For that he realized that his weapons weren't enough. So he…" Lucia shifted in her chair and looked down at the ground. "He decided on another plan where, while Ezio would help his assassinate his target, he would send a message to you that he had Ezio as a hostage and if you wanted to see him alive, you would have to deliver the Apple to him."

"What?" Machiavelli pushed the papers off his table and stood up. "What was he thinking?"

Lucia almost jumped out of her chair at his outburst. "He wants the Apple to control the minds of the people in Italia. That's his plan and that is why Ezio cannot be here."

"If anything, we need him." Machiavelli said. His face had turned red with anger. "I cannot believe this. I must send a message to him right away!"

"No!" Lucia said, getting up. "Stefano's spies are everywhere. His men would get to him before he could even set foot inside the city. You are not aware of Stefano's anger. I am! This time he will not let him walk freely! This time he would hurt him!"

Machiavelli put his hands behind his back and started to pace restlessly. "This is serious."

"You must keep the Apple safe and hidden." Lucia said. "Till then, I will try to gather more information about his plans."

"You're going back?"

Lucia nodded. "I need to know what Stefano is planning now that his plans were thrown in disarray after he escaped…with me."

"I do not know what to believe." Machiavelli said.

Lucia took a sheet of paper and quill. She started to write three names that Stefano had told her. "Here. Take this. These are the names of Stefano's weapon suppliers. He's expecting a new shipment soon. She scribbled the ship's name and the details of its arrival and handed it over to Machiavelli. "See what you can do with this."

Machiavelli scanned it and nodded.

"I must leave now. It wouldn't take Stefano's spies long to discover that I am here."

"Lucia!" Claudia called. "You don't have to do this. You don't have to go back in there."

"Si, you can stay here and work with us. Why are you doing this anyway?" Machiavelli asked.

Lucia paused and turned around to face them. "I'm doing this for him. He needs to be safe. And in order for that to happen, I will need to know everything that Stefano is planning."

Machiavelli looked concerned. "In that case- Buona Fortuna."

Lucia smiled back. "I will need it." She walked out the door and then towards the alley that would lead her to the secret entrance of Stefano's hideout.


	37. Chapter 37

How much time had passed, he couldn't be certain of. All he knew was that the cold weather had given way to warm and then back to cold again. He didn't bother to keep track of the time or seasons that had passed because it was better not to own up to the fact that it had been far too long for the hurting to still not have stopped.

He had been injured in battle several times and his wounds had been pure agony, but they felt nothing compared to the pain of loneliness grasping at his very core. First it had been his Father and Brothers who had been executed before him and leaving him suddenly alone with only his Mother and Sister to take care of. Then it was Cristina, his first love, who had breathed her last in his arms and now Lucia, who no longer existed. She had become Bianca and any hope for her to turn into the former was futile.

Ezio closed his eyes and spread his arms apart. The only time he could forget literally everything was when he was standing on top of the bell tower. The wind felt thicker and heavier on his lungs and just for a few seconds when he was almost all out of breath, he felt nothing but peace descending upon him.

And then he leapt. The air rushed on his face, but he only opened his eyes when he landed on a haystack. But that was also when his thoughts came pouring in. It was becoming too addicting to think about anything else but her. However, there was plenty to do in Venezia to keep himself from thinking about her. Antonio was sending him on errands almost every day, claiming that most of his thieves had taken a sabbatical to go visit relatives and that his spies told him that Stefano's men were sending documents to their allies.

So far the documents revealed nothing except the locations of corrupt officials who were already present in the city. Nevertheless, no matter how small and easy the mission, he took it upon himself to complete it, wishing that Stefano's plan would be revealed to him already. Anything was better than sitting in one corner and wallowing on how dismal his love life was.

It had gotten to the point that he no longer even cared to open the letters anymore. They were addressed to Antonio anyway and he always told him what was written in them. There were times when he had thought that it was ultimately Bianca's final jab of betrayal at him; lying to him about Stefano's plan in Venezia, but Antonio was unconvinced. He revealed to him that although small, the missions he was undertaking was bringing him one step closer to Stefano's master plan and he trusted Antonio no matter what.

Ezio felt for the envelope in his pocket and wished the mission had at least been challenging. Pick-pocketing an official took very few minutes and then he had nothing else but to go back to the Thieves Guild and hear about Antonio's adventures as a thief when he was a young boy, that more often than not, led to the abuse of noblemen who hadn't allowed to let him study with them. Sometimes he wished Rosa was here, but she was apparently vacationing in Toscana.

He had never thought that he would ever feel so lonely. His work often made him travel alone and he was used to it, but in the past few weeks, all he had felt was emptiness; like something was missing or gone. He gritted his teeth. He wouldn't allow himself to feel this way anymore. Lucia was never coming back and he couldn't make Bianca love him, so he would do what he should have done months ago and take Claudia's advice- he would move on.

He searched for women around him and saw a group of girls standing near the docks, waiting for a gondola to take them across. Ezio smiled to himself and walked over to them. The three girls looked like they were in their twenties. One of them was blonde, the other a red head and the third a brunette. He could take his pick of whomever he wanted. The best part was that none of them had angelic hazel eyes and none of them looked even remotely like Lucia, and it was this thought that made him stride quickly towards them.

"So are you going to the play tomorrow night?" the blonde asked.

"Si. I heard Carlo Rosso is the lead." The red head said excitedly.

"Hmmm." The brunette said, studying the poster on the wall. "It says here that Leonello da Vigo is playing the woman's part."

"Well he's the best one to play the lady's part. His features are rather feminine." The blonde stated.

The brunette frowned. "Someday, I would like to see a woman actress in a play. Women are equally talented in acting, yet our society is holding us back and instead worries about the length of sleeves that we wear."

"Seems like you want to become an actress." The red head teased.

The brunette sighed dramatically. "My family would never allow me to do something that to them, appears to be rather disrespectful. But some day, things will change and a woman will be allowed to act on stage."

Ezio sucked in his breath and then walked away from them, his mind reeling. Something had clicked into his mind and he wondered if he dared to even entertain that thought. But how could he forget how La Volpe had once praised Lucia for her acting skills? No, it couldn't be. Could it?

Of all the things, had she really been that conniving? And then suddenly everything fell into place. The words she had uttered, the way her eyes had that distant hurting look and the way she had been quick to argue with him over a trivial issue, as if she was waiting for an excuse.

But then that would also mean that Antonio…

He reached into his pocket and removed the envelope. Tearing it open, he took out the letter and scanned it. It was an order for the Tailor's to dye two shirts and a pair of trousers. Ezio crumpled the paper in his hands and threw it aside. He stomped towards the Thieves Guild in anger. Antonio had some explaining to do!

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Thanks so much for the reviews, favorites and follows. Hope you all are still enjoying the story so far.

And to **miruka67, **I know that you feel like the emotions between Ezio and Lucia are lacking but I hope to make up for it in the coming chapters.


	38. Chapter 38

The anger was searing into his chest, making white spots of fury appear in his vision. People around him watched anxiously as a Minstrel rushed over to him with a lute. People had witnessed his earlier interactions with the musicians in the city, so it should have been no surprise to them as to how he would react today. Except today he was much angrier!

The Minstrel approached him expectantly and strummed his fingers on the strings. Ezio side stepped him, trying to control his temper and not make a scene, only to have his way blocked by the musician. Of all the days, today wasn't a good day for the Minstrel to hassle him.

As he opened his mouth to sing, Ezio grabbed his collar and shoved his aside roughly. The lute went flying out if his hands and hit a nearby guard.

"What are you doing?" the guard asked menacingly.

Ezio flexed his hand. Killing a few guards would maybe dull the rage burning within him. He strode towards him, fully intent on killing him, when he saw the guard offer his hand to help the Minstrel up. The musician looked badly shaken and murmured his thanks to the guard before sprinting away.

Ezio retracted his hidden blade. What was he doing? He was just taking his anger out on someone who didn't deserve it.

"Aspetta!" the guard said, coming towards him.

Ezio grimaced, turned around and sped towards a building. Climbing the walls of a large house also gave him some relief. He jumped, swung on poles and dived into a roof garden. The guard climbed up on the rooftop, looked for him and then uttered a loud curse.

Ezio breathed deeply and waited until he was sure the guard had gone down. If the guard had spotted him and attacked him, he would have no choice but to get rid of him and this particular guard did not deserve that kind of fate. In all his encounters he had seen very few guards who actually did their job and helped the citizens. Seeing him help the ever annoying Minstrel immediately put him in the category of uncorrupted lawmen.

He flexed his hand again and tried desperately to calm his racing thoughts. When he did confront Antonio he wanted to be thinking clearly else his anger might make him do something he would regret later. But the truth was he was really made at Lucia. He wanted to grab her and shake her until she admitted that she had lied to him about not getting back her memories. What was even worse was that she had somehow managed to convince the people he had called friends, to partake in this deception.

He leapt out and made his way to the Thieves Guild, counting numbers in his head. First, he would deal with Antonio. He was the one who had lied to him the most. Once he had arrived, he opened the door as quietly as possible and slipped in, hoping to catch his 'amico' in the act.

"These are the names Machiavelli has sent us." Ugo was saying.

Antonio looked down at the paper and nodded thoughtfully. "Bene. We'll send a message to the thieves in Cologne and...Ezio!"

Ezio gritted his teeth and walked towards him, deciding to confront him head on instead of just waiting for his admission. "Antonio." He snarled.

"I see you have completed your er...mission."

Ezio turned to look at Ugo who had averted his eyes to stare at a blank wall.

"So where are the documents?" Antonio held out his hand.

Ezio looked at his palm and then took out the ball of paper from his pocket and handed it to him.

"What is this?"

"Your important papers."

Antonio let out a sigh and tossed the ball of paper away. "So you found out."

"For months you had me fooled!" Ezio retorted. "Of all the things, you were sending me on foolish errands when you know very well what is at stake here!"

"I was given orders..."

"By whom?" he roared.

Antonio stepped back in fear and Ezio relaxed his face. "Who gave you orders to fool me?"

Antonio pulled up a chair and sat down. "We weren't fooling you Ezio. We were keeping you safe."

"We?"

Ugo turned around and left the room in haste, mumbling an awkward goodbye.

Ezio ignored it and waited for Antonio to respond.

"Machiavelli." He replied.

Ezio slammed the table with his fist. "Care to tell me the reason behind this ruse?"

"Sit down Ezio."

Ezio considered slamming the chair on the wall and then told himself that he wasn't a child anymore and had to resolve this in a calm and collected manner. Regardless of what Antonio had done, he was there once when he needed his help. He owed him to at least listen to his explanation. He sat down across from Antonio and leaned forward. "Tell me what has been going on in Roma."

"Care for a drink?"

"Antonio! Do not stall."

"Bene." Antonio pulled out a drawer from his desk and took out an envelope of documents. "A few months ago, I received a message from Machiavelli informing me that he needed assistance with a problem he was having in Roma. Apparently a new Order had been founded that was causing more misery than the Borgias ever did."

"I am well aware of that. Get to the point where you're going to explain why I'm here and not in Roma taking care of this predicament."

Antonio scratched his head. "Because your life is in danger. It isn't safe for you to step in Roma yet."

"Why?"

"Stefano's men are savagely hunting for you." Antonio leaned forward and clasped his hands. "They intend on capturing and torturing you until you reveal the whereabouts of the Apple."

"The Apple?" Ezio asked dubiously. "What does Stefano want with the Apple?"

"We have a bit of a Savonarola problem in our hands. Stefano wants the Apple so that he could control the minds of people and take over the whole of Italia."

"That's a very ambitious plan."

Antonio shrugged. "It is. And the problem is that he has the resources to do just that."

Ezio looked down at the documents on the table. "What are these?"

"The names of Stefano's weapon suppliers. Over the course of these past few months, we have been sending thieves, recruits and anyone we could find to take these people down and cause a dent in Stefano's plan."

"And how did we acquire the names of these suppliers?" Ezio asked cautiously. He wanted Antonio to tell him what he knew already. By having it said by him would confirm his guess and he could allow himself for being angry at her.

Antonio hesitated but Ezio glared at him until he yielded.

"We have a spy in Stefano's guild."

"Ciro?" he asked carefully. He could feel his heart beating. If he was right about Lucia, she would pay for tricking him.

Antonio shook his head sadly. "It is unfortunate what happened to him. He was found out and killed. His body was hung on a tree at the center of the city for everyone to see."

Ezio leaned back in his chair. Ciro was his most faithful ally. He closed his eyes and uttered a prayer. "Stefano will pay for his death."

"He will." Antonio agreed. "And it was because of Stefano's brutal actions that Machiavelli and Claudia thought it was better you stay away until we take out his allies."

Ezio felt like he had been jostled and felt his rage return like a big wave. "My sister knew?"

"Knew what?"

Ezio slammed his fists on the table and got up. "I am not that naive Antonio. Your spy is Lucia, is it not?"

"Er...yes...but..."

"She gained back her memory, convinced all of you to keep me away from Roma and has gone and put herself in a precarious situation. You know what Stefano would do to her if he found out?"

"Ezio, we all put our lives at risk for the betterment of this country."

"Not her!" he yelled. "She has no business putting her life at risk for me! I was the one who inducted her into our Order and she has once again gone and done something so careless and perilous!"

"Ezio, you must calm down. It was Lucia's decision. You must not feel remorse for what she is doing but laud her for being so brave and loyal to the Assassins."

Ezio strode out of the room in anger before he said or did something he would regret later on, like punching Antonio right in the nose!

Making his way towards the ships that would take him to Roma, he wondered if he should be more hurt that Lucia had lied to him or that his sister had kept this information from him. Claudia knew how he felt about Lucia, then how could she do this to him?

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **

To xxEscapethestars: Read your previous comment again and can't stop laughing. The image won't leave my head. Wonder which category that story would belong to if Lucia did shove the Apple down Stefano's throat. LOL good one.

Thanks to all the Guests who have reviewed so far. Especially TannyJ. Your overview for my story was very thorough and helpful. Hope you're still reading this.

Once again, thanks for the reviews, favorites and follows.


	39. Chapter 39

"Are you going out again?" Stefano enquired.

Lucia bit her lip hard. She was hoping to slip away while Stefano was in a meeting, discussing the recent attacks on his weapon suppliers, but this was not to be. She turned around slowly, using this time to gather her thoughts and come up with a suitable fib.

"Si, I was getting bored." She lied. She wasn't Lucia when she was around Stefano but Bianca. Bianca loved to fight, especially with her trusty dagger. She hated being cooped in all day and did whatever Stefano asked of her. Lucia on the other hand didn't jump in to kill someone on a whim. She decided on who deserved to be spared and she definitely knew where her loyalties really belonged-to the Assassins.

Stefano smiled gently at her and took her hand. "I worry about you." He said. Behind him, the new recruits were heading back to the training room after their meals.

"I am fine, Stefano. Really."

Stefano took her in his embrace and Lucia immediately stiffened. "Ever since that Bastardo abducted with you, I have been unable to forgive myself."

"You have nothing to worry about." She told him and tried pushing away, but Stefano held on tight. "It was easy to deceive him and escape from his wretched claws. You have trained me well Stefano. Trust that."

Stefano pulled away and kissed her softly on her cheek. "If there is anyone I trust more than even my own brother is you, caro mio."

Lucia felt herself suddenly burdened by his admission. He shouldn't have said that. Now she felt guilty about delivering his secrets to the Assassin's. She closed her eyes and pushed those thoughts away, wishing she didn't feel so divided between the two Orders.

"I shall be back soon." She replied.

"Bene. Be safe. As soon as you've taken you walk, I shall like to see you. We have something important to discuss."

Lucia nodded and left the room, feeling suddenly scared. The document was concealed carefully in her dress, but what if Stefano had felt the corners of the envelope? And what important things did he want to discuss with her?

Lucia climbed up the stairs and quickly exited the Hideout. She had to make her way quickly to the Assassin's. Every time she stole away from Stefano, she had been terrified of being caught. It had been easier when Ciro was alive. He had been a thief and he knew his way around hiding spots and rooftops. But one small mistake had cost him his life. If only he had not taken the shortcut to the Hideout, he would have still been breathing.

Lucia walked as casually as possible to the entrance of a tunnel. The tunnel had been destroyed, by Stefano's men, but she still used it to put on her disguise. She got in and peeked out. Not even a guard had passed by in the last ten minutes and that meant she was safe for now. She closed the gate behind her and made her way deeper into the tunnel until she came to a wall. She took out a bag from behind a large rock, and sifted through the dresses. What should she become today? A courtesan? A noblewoman? Or a farmer?

Lucia picked up a greyish-brown dress and poked her finger through the hole in the dress. This would be just perfect to walk in the streets unnoticed by spies. She quickly disposed of her robes and put on the torn dress. She practiced walking with a hunch and holding a hand on the small of her back. Perfetto! Now all she had to do was wear a hat to conceal her brown hair, and she was good to go.

Putting it on, She pushed her cloth bag and robes under the rock again and walked out, peeking to make sure no one was in sight. She put her foot forward and frowned at her boots. The dress was long enough to cover her boots, but in order for her to complete her disguise, she would have to purchase suitable shoes for this particular costume. In the meantime, this would do.

She started to walk slowly, one hand on her back and limping with her right foot. She found a group of farmers walking towards the city, and quickly moved in to blend in with them. So far so good. A guard passed by and noticed nothing out of the ordinary. A banker rode by on a horse and Lucia held her breath. She had seen his frequent Stefano's Hideout several times in the past week. Lucia caught hold of herself then and was amused by her own thoughts.

Throughout the past few months she hadn't even realized it, but she had been thinking of where she was living at the moment as Stefano's Hideout and not her own. She was an Assassin again and their Hideout was her home, not Stefano's.

The Banker rode away without a second glance and Lucia took a deep breath. They had reached the city, but that meant that she would encounter more spies. She kept her head bowed down and moved away discreetly as the group turned. She made her way to the alley that led to a tunnel. This was where she would be safe from staring eyes.

It was only noon, but the streets were almost empty. Lucia guessed that most of the people here had been recruited by Stefano, killed by his men or become Assassin's. Someday, she hoped wistfully, there would be people in the streets living normal lives and not as soldiers in a war.

She had almost reached the tunnel, when a hand grasped her elbow. Lucia gave a startled cry and let her Assassin instincts take over. She turned around and kicked the man and when he bowed down, clutching his stomach in agony, she put her hands on his neck and pushed him against a wall.

"Merda! It's you!" she cried in surprise.

Ezio pushed her away and twisted her arm. "Si, it is me!"

*/*/*/*

With her in his arm lock, Ezio took his time clearing his mind so that he could have better hold over the situation. On his arrival to Roma, he had been literally stomping his way to the Hideout to give his sister a piece of his mind, when he had turned his Eagle sense on. Antonio had implied that he was brash and impulsive and he wanted to prove to everyone that he wasn't. He was looking for enemy spies and wasn't that a responsible thing to do?

Upon turning on his Eagle Vision he had immediately spotted three figures in red, right at the harbor. Slipping away from their sight had been easy. He had to dispose of his robes and then steal clothes a man walking down the street. He could have stolen from a nobleman that was on the ship with him, but his attire had been far too conspicuous.

After putting on his new clothes- a dull shirt and pastel pants- he had blended in groups, easing slowly in and out of them to reach his destination. And that was when he had spotted her, in one of the groups. She had kept her eyes downcast and her head was bowed, but it was unmistakably her. Lucia was a good actress, though; he had to admit it. He had almost missed her because of the way she was limping- as if she hadn't rested in days, but the minute she had left the group, her pace had quickened and he had followed her right into the alley.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, struggling in his arms.

"What do you think?"

Lucia freed herself from his grip and stepped back. She looked furious at him. "Antonio gave it away, didn't he?"

"Do give me some merit." Ezio replied. He couldn't believe Lucia was angry at him. If anyone had any right to be angry at anyone, it was him! "Care to explain the meaning for this betrayal?"

Lucia looked behind her warily and took his hand. "We mustn't be found talking here. Follow me."

Ezio let her lead him to the entrance of a tunnel. "Wasn't this destroyed by the Renegades?"

"We fixed it just last month." Lucia explained, opening up the gate. "It is the only tunnel however that is functional and not noticeable to Stefano."

"We?"

Lucia threw him an irritated glance. "Si, the Assassins. And that means me too. Whether you like it or not."

Ezio followed her through the passage and covered his nose. "It stinks in here."

Lucia paused to light up a torch. "We didn't have any volunteers to clean the tunnels. We were quite busy concentrating on weakening Stefano's forces."

As soon as the light came on, Ezio saw that the debris had been only pushed away to make for a narrow passage through. But considering the circumstances, as long as they had an easier route to the Hideout, he didn't mind.

"You have a lot of explaining to do." He told her. His voice echoed through the passage.

"Now isn't the time for this conversation." Lucia pushed the debris away and continued on. Up ahead, Ezio saw a tiny flicker of light.

"Why didn't you tell me you got your memory back?"

"Because then you would have asked me all about Stefano's plan and I was afraid you would act rashly and come all the way to Roma without thinking about the perils you'd be undertaking." Lucia turned and raised her eyebrow. "Ah! But that has already happened anyway."

"I can take care of myself." he lowered his head as the ceiling grew closer. They were almost at the secret entrance of the Hideout. But that's when Lucia turned to the right instead of heading straight.

"Where are we going?"

"Stefano knows about the Hideout and we prefer he continues to think that it is our only Hideout."

"So the Hideout is now someplace else? Che bello! What else don't I know?"

"Oh quit you're whining." Lucia said irritated and then turned to face him, looking mortified at what she had said. "I mean..."

"You know how anxious I have been that you lost your memory." He asked softly. Her eyes flickered downwards and he wished she would at least look at him the way she had always done. It was the sort of look that had always made him feel like he was fortunate enough to be even liked by her.

"I have given Machiavelli the information you required." her voice was underlined with bitterness.

"I do not care for Stefano." he replied and in the flickering light of the torch he saw Lucia looking at him hopefully.

"Then why?"

It would have been so easy then. He could tell her that he had fallen for her. He didn't know why and when it had happened, but he knew that he couldn't bear it if anything happened to her.

For the first time in his life so far, Ezio found that he was actually a little scared that Lucia might not accept his love. He had given her nothing but trouble anyway so why would she be happy to know that he cared for her?

"So you have really got your memory back?" he asked.

"I remember my life, Si."

"Then do you recall the time you stole Stefano's assignment and went off to Venezia." He teased. Lucia averted her eyes. "Why did you do that?"

Lucia blushed profusely then. It was only later that he had deduced that she had been jealous of Caterina and him which had prompted her to behave in such way.

"I will if you answer my question first."

"I have nothing to hide." He said confidently.

Lucia smiled mischievously. "Bene. Then tell me this. Do you remember the night when our Hideout was attacked by Cesare's mercenary supplier?"

Ezio fiddled absently with the hilt of his sword. He knew exactly where she was going with that. "Si. I believe his name was Rocco. So what?" He hoped she wouldn't broach it further, but to his chagrin, she did just that.

"I was applying medicine on your wounds when you suddenly got up and leapt off the window sill. Did you really have some work pending or was the reason something else?"

"I believe the French call it Touché." Ezio said.

Lucia smiled and then shied away. "We are almost there."

They approached a door and Lucia pushed through it. Ezio immediately found himself in a well lit room. The walls looked golden as the light reflected on them and he shaded his eyes from the sudden brightness. There were tables and chairs on one corner and the Assassin insignias flags hung proudly from the ceiling. The floors were clean and from another room he could hear the sounds of metal clanging against each other.

"This is magnificent! And you found new recruits?"

"Si. But some of them hail from Firenze and Venezia. Antonio has helped us find most of them. The Hideout is actually one of La Volpe's inns that he let us use."

"Hmmm." Ezio frowned. Antonio was doing all this under his nose and he had never even found out! The thief assassin will pay for this trickery. But that was when all this would be over and Stefano would be dealt with.

"Ezio!" he heard his sister cry.

Claudia rushed into the room with tears streaming down her face.

"What has happened?" he asked. His sister looked so distraught that he felt his heart sink. Something had gone terribly wrong; he could feel it in his gut.

Lucia looked concerned too and stepped towards his sister. "What is wrong Claudia? Are you hurt?"

Claudia fell into his arms and sobbed uncontrollably. Machiavelli came behind her and Ezio saw his face was grim.

"I have some bad news for you." he said.

Lucia put her hand on Claudia's back and patted her comfortingly.

"What is it?" Ezio asked, his heart thudding soundly.

"It is your Mother." Machiavelli said sadly. "She has passed away."

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **My Private Messaging has been glitching all day, so I was unable to respond to the comments personally. So I'm doing it here : )

To **xxEscapethestars: ** LOL, your comments always make me laugh. You have a great sense of humor and I could actually imagine that happening to Stefano. If you ever write a comedy (or action?), I would love to read it. You have a real knack for it. I'm still laughing as I re-read your comment.

To **miruka67: **Mission Accomplished! I'm so pleased that you're excited to know what's going to happen next because I've prepared a twist in the coming chapters that I hope you'll enjoy.

To **Marvel789: **Yes, Requiescat in Pace Ciro. Glad you can't wait to find out what happens next.

To **Bilbisaurus: ** Sorry you feel that way, but I can't help it. Ha! Ha! The thing is that I really can't stop writing up this story, thus the regular updates. It's just that I feel the minute that I put it away, I might get distracted by other things or worse- get writer's block! And I really don't want to keep my readers stranded. As for when it will end, I don't want to ruin the surprise now do I? LOL. Suffice to say, I took the advice of one of my reviewers. Hope you won't be disappointed.

Happy Reading Everyone !

**Update: The site wasn't working for me for a while, but now everything's fixed! YAY!**


	40. Chapter 40

It was midafternoon. The skies had turned grey and the rain had finally abated to a light drizzle. The cemetery was almost vacant except for the gravediggers and the three figures in front of her.

Lucia stood beneath a tree and watched as Ezio put an arm around his sister. Claudia had been sobbing throughout the night and was inconsolable even as Ezio whispered words of comfort to her.

She had wanted to be there- right next to him, but Machiavelli had led her resolutely under a tree and reminded her that she wasn't to be seen in public with the Assassins. She did understand that she was their only ally in Stefano's guild, but she hated how it hindered with what she truly wanted, and that was, to be right there with the three of them instead of here under a large olive tree.

Ezio hadn't found the time to grieve as he had been taking care of Claudia, but she knew that a part of him had died when he had heard the news.

She hadn't had much interaction with Maria, but she imagined her to be a strong and determined woman, completely devoted to the Creed. When she was laid down to rest, she wished she had gotten to know her more.

Claudia was still weeping and she saw Ezio request Machiavelli to take his sister back to the Hideout. As they passed her by, Lucia had never felt so helpless. She wanted to reach out to Claudia and comfort her, but she was bound by her orders. How she despised Machiavelli at the moment was something she wasn't ashamed of feeling. She had argued and even beseeched to him to let her stand in disguise, but Machiavelli had stated firmly that she was their only link that would help them track Stefano's activities.

She looked ahead and saw Ezio still standing with his back to her. His shoulders were slouched and even from thirty feet away; to Lucia he looked like a broken man. He seemed so alone that Lucia couldn't abstain herself any more. To hell with Machiavelli's orders; she would only follow her heart on this one.

She stepped out of the shade of the tree, pushed at the dipping branches and took a step towards him, pausing only when a grave digger passed her by. She quickly recognized him as one of Stefano's men and noticed from the corner of her eye, that he was looking right at her. Lucia turned and stared back at him daringly. He could run off and tell Stefano about her all he wanted, she wasn't going to hide anymore. Ezio needed her and she wasn't going to abandon him when he had lost his Mother.

So she ignored the man and walked over to Ezio, putting a hand gently on his shoulder. He didn't move and probably hadn't even realized that she was standing right beside him. "Ezio." she whispered.

He looked on the verge of tears, but she could sense him fighting to control his imminent outburst. This was probably what he wanted to do in private.

Without even realizing it, she had begun to cry herself. Seeing him in such a sorrow state was breaking her heart. She put her arms around him and pulled him into her embrace.

As the minutes passed, Ezio made no movement and then ever so slowly, she felt his arms around her.

It had been too quiet before, but as the winds brushed against them, the sounds of gentle weeping echoed surrounded the place.

*/*/*/*

Lucia was standing in the candlelit hall of the Hideout, listening to Machiavelli's speech about what a wonderful woman the Auditore mother had been, but found herself being distracted by her own thoughts repeatedly. The hall was filled with hundreds of recruits, paying their respects and offering condolences to Claudia. There was a portrait of Maria Auditore on the podium and tables laden with food on both sides of the room. All the recruits were slowly lining up to either offer flowers in front of the portrait or light candles, and then moved on to the food tables. Lucia picked up a white flower and stood before the portrait.

The woman in the portrait was graceful and looked proud. She instantly saw the resemblance and noted that Ezio and Claudia had her piercing eyes. She still couldn't believe where she had found the strength to be the Mother of Assassins. All she did know was that she had always seen Maria proud of being part of the Creed. She laid down the flower on the pedestal and stepped away. She looked at the food on the tables and groaned. When was the last time she had eaten? Probably sometime early yesterday, yet she wasn't even the slightest bit hungry. She looked over at where Claudia was standing and then around the room. As soon as they had returned from the cemetery, Ezio had gone up to his room and then hadn't come down even for the ceremony.

Her heart went out to Claudia. Ezio was going through grief, but Claudia needed his brother now more than ever. His sister had finally stopped crying and had mustered enough strength to thank everyone for their condolences. Her eyes were red and her face was swollen and Lucia knew that she hadn't eaten anything since yesterday either.

She walked over to Claudia and took her hand. "You should eat something."

"I don't feel like it." Claudia's tone wavered and Lucia squeezed her hand gently.

"I know."

"I can't do this!" Claudia's eyes brimmed with tears.

"You can." Lucia said and put her hand on her cheek. "I know what you're going through. I have gone through it myself- twice. Even though you feel like you cannot even move, you must find it in yourself to do so."

"She is right." Machiavelli said, coming up behind them. He had a plate of food in his hand and handed it over to Claudia. "Do not forget you're an Assassin."

Claudia looked away from them and was attempting to blink back her tears. "Sometimes I wish I wasn't! That way I would have had more time to spend with her."

"It is natural to feel guilt when in mourning, but do not forget that your Mother was proud of you for having the courage to fight. She wouldn't have been content with you just being there around her all the time." Machiavelli's voice grew gentle. "She loved you even more for what you were brave enough to become."

Claudia took the plate from his hands and took a deep breath. "For Mother, I shall eat."

Lucia smiled at her and Machiavelli and then walked away. There was someplace else she needed to be and the pain of not seeing him here and knowing that he was off wallowing alone, was growing heavier.

She left the hall and made her way upstairs. The door to his room was closed and Lucia hesitated. Ezio had too much pride to show anyone that he was in sorrow, but how could she leave him alone when he needed her the most? Lucia put her hands on the door and pushed it open. The room was completely dark, except for the moon throwing its rays inside the room. Ezio was standing with his back turned against her and looking out the window. One of his hands was gripped tight on the curtains and the other was on the window sill. Lucia walked over to him and stood quietly for a few seconds before finally speaking.

"You should have been downstairs. Machiavelli gave a wonderful eulogy on your Mother's life."

"I'm sure he must have." his voice was too wooden.

"Ezio, why don't you come downstairs? Everyone would like to see you."

"I would like to be alone." His voice was thick with grief.

He had still not turned away from the window and Lucia couldn't bear to see him in pain anymore. Her eyes welled with tears, and before she could stop herself, she started to cry.

Ezio did turn then. "Lucia?"

"Don't do this to yourself." she sobbed. "Your Mother is no more, Ezio! If you keep suppressing your grief, it will only make you weaker. Your sister needs you to be strong, the Assassins need you to be their Mentor and I need you! I need you to be able to give in to your emotions."

Ezio closed his eyes. "If you are expecting me to cry again..."

"I will not think any less of you." Lucia said, wiping furiously at her tears. "Even in the cemetery, you barely let two tears roll off before just walking away from me."

"I wanted to be left alone."

Lucia grabbed his hand. "I will not leave you."

"I won't cry."

"Well maybe your Mother would prefer it that way that you do not cry. Bene. But we can talk about her and show our respect in that way. You can at least tell me what she was like. Talking about her might help ease the pain a little."

She led him towards his bed and gestured for him to sit down. Lighting up a candle, she pulled up a chair and sat across him. "Alleviate your heart a little, Ezio."

Ezio seemed reluctant, but he eventually gave in when she continued to stare at him patiently. He began telling her how supportive his Mother had been to his Father and how once, when he had been injured, she had stitched up his Father's wounds all by herself.

"She was a skillful surgeon too." he remarked.

"That must have saved your family a lot of medical bills." She smiled.

Ezio smiled back at her. "She was always worried about us, always expecting more from us. There was this one time when she wanted me to find other outlets other than..." he paused and averted his eyes.

"Other than what?" she asked putting her hand under her chin.

Ezio grinned. "Never mind."

"Tell me." Lucia persisted.

"I didn't have too many interests when I was younger. My Mother preferred if I didn't spend every little second with girls."

Lucia frowned at him and then finally understood. "Oh." she said, feeling her face go warm.

Ezio grinned at her and continued to tell her how his Mother hadn't spoken to him for nearly twenty years as she was in shock after his Father's and Brothers' execution. But then when she had finally come out of her trauma she had acted courageously by deciding to help him by running a brothel in Roma with his Sister. Hours passed by and Ezio continued to share his escapades with her. It was only when the sky outside started to lighten that Lucia realized how much time had passed by.

Ezio let out a yawn and Lucia grinned. "Perhaps you should get some rest now."

Ezio looked out the window wearily. "I suppose so. We have a long day ahead of us."

Lucia pulled up the covers of his bed and Ezio lay down.

She let the covers fall on him and then sat back down on her chair. She still couldn't leave until she was absolutely sure that Ezio was fine.

"If it is okay, I would like to er..." Lucia picked up a random book from a table, "finish reading this book."

"Aren't you tired?" he asked sleepily.

"No. Not yet."

Ezio seemed to understand but didn't bring it up.

Lucia opened up the book, pretending to read, but waiting until she could hear him sleep. Half an hour later, she heard him gently snoring and closed her book. She put out the candle and got up.

Ezio had probably not even realized this and she was glad of this, but she had revealed herself to Stefano's spy when she had gone up to him. She didn't care what Stefano would do after he learned of her alliance to the Assassin's, but she was worried about what he might do to Ezio. Stefano's temper was ruthless and it wouldn't be long before he found their new Hideout and attacked them. The last thing the Auditore's needed right now was an unplanned attack on top of everything.

Before Stefano reacted, it was best if she go talk to him and beg him to show some consideration. She was not only Lucia Veneziano, but also an Assassin and it was her duty to try to protect the guild.

Lucia looked down at Ezio and bent down. Stefano might kill her today for deceiving him and so she just couldn't leave without revealing her feelings to him.

She looked at him sleeping in peace and put her hand gently on the side of his face. The thought of losing him was filling up in her chest and throat until it tied into a painful knot within her.

"I may never get this chance again." she whispered to him. "I love you." she kissed his forehead and then stood back up. "I always have and always will."


	41. Chapter 41

The mud was soft and squishy under her boots. She accidentally stepped into a puddle, causing a splatter of damp mud on the hem of her skirt, but she was barely conscious of that. It had apparently rained again as the roads were muddy and navigating through the various puddles on the streets was becoming inconvenient, but with one hand on the dagger in her pocket, she moved forward with her eyes fixed on only the gate to Stefano's Hideout.

She half expected for an army of his men already positioned outside so that the second she stepped in the area, she would be captured and then dragged down to the cellar to be chained and tortured mercilessly. She imagined herself begging for mercy and pleading Stefano to listen to reason only for him to drive a sword through her heart.

She would never see Ezio again; those were the words that kept repeating in her mind over and over again. The fear was clamping down on her chest, but she tried hard to regain her composure and be on the lookout for anyone who looked even the least bit suspicious.

But even as stepped through the gate and into a large hall, she was yet to encounter any hostility. The people around her were having their breakfasts and no one even seemed to notice her presence. She made her way through the large tables and looked up to where Stefano's room was. She didn't have a plan if Stefano decided to attack her, all she knew was that she had only a little bit of hope that Stefano would agree with her and leave the Assassins alone.

From what she had gathered the minute she had gotten her memory back, was that Stefano had just misunderstood what the Order stood for and could easily be redeemed. He was working on plain anger only because the Assassin's had decided to pardon his family's murderers. Perhaps a hasty decision had been made, but now that the deaths of his family had been avenged, Stefano must be shown the bigger picture. He was once an Assassin too and he had fought for the liberation of people. Surely he could revert…

A hand grasped her elbow and she gasped.

"What are you doing here traditore?" Filippo was glaring at her and his hand on her was rough and cruel.

"I am here to see Stefano."

"Filippo!" Stefano was standing upstairs clutching the handrails. She looked up to see Stefano studying them from above. He beckoned his brother to bring her up and he obeyed promptly.

Lucia cried out in surprise and pain as she almost stumbled on the stairs and was roughly pushed into Stefano's office. _They knew! She was done for! What had she been thinking? She should have brought someone along with her! She should have told Ezio!_

The minute these thoughts entered her mind, she also knew that if she had informed Ezio, he would have tied her up somewhere and not let her make the mistake of going to Stefano and try convincing him to see reason and back away from his plans.

"We should kill her! Hang her on the gallows as a lesson for everyone who dared to go against us!" Filippo spat.

"Basta!" Stefano said, raising his hand.

"But fratello..."

"I will take care of this." Stefano said calmly, but his tone was severely constrained.

Lucia watched as Filippo slammed the door behind him and felt a glimmer of hope. Perhaps she would be able to convince Stefano to abandon his plans to conquer Italia.

Once his brother left, Stefano made his way to his desk and poured himself a drink. His eyes never left her and Lucia found his gaze unnerving. She refrained from looking away, or worse, taking out her dagger in defense. No, she had to give this a chance. She would only attack if he initiated.

"You're not wearing your robes." He remarked; his tone neutral.

Lucia looked down at her dress and decided to remain silent.

"How was the funeral?"

Lucia swallowed. Her mouth had suddenly gone dry. "It went well."

"What were you doing there?"

Lucia took a deep breath. "I knew her."

"Hmm. Maria Auditore was a dignified woman and well admired. I am deeply saddened by her demise too."

Lucia nodded and clasped her hands together.

"But that does not answer my question." he stepped closer towards her and Lucia abstained from backing away. If she did move, she would hit her back on the bookshelf.

"What...were...you...doing...there?" his tone was underlined with fury.

Lucia felt her skin break out in goose bumps. Stefano looked too dangerous and the sword in his belt gleamed in the candle lights. All she had was a dagger and although she was quick, Stefano was far more dexterous.

"I..."

"Tell me that you were there spying for us." He sipped from his glass and then very carefully, placed it on the table. His eyes were unwavering and antagonistic.

Lucia then did step back and felt her back press against the hard wood.

"Tell me!" he growled.

"Stefano..."

He grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her. "After everything I did for you!" he pushed her away and she stumbled, only saving herself at the last second by reaching out for a chair to balance herself.

"At least listen to what I have to say." She pleaded.

Stefano snorted. "I do not want to hear your lies."

"I will speak only the truth."

Stefano turned away from her. "After my wife died, you were the one that I trusted with all my heart. I don't even trust my own brother as much as I did you. So how could you betray me like this?"

Lucia felt her bottom lip trembling. "Just hear me out."

"I have nothing to discuss with you anymore. Do you know that if I tell my men, what they would do to you? They will rip you to ribbons."

"I know. But I shall not leave until you've heard what I have to say."

Stefano picked up his glass, poured more from his bottle and drank it in one gulp.

"That night at the Castel, it wasn't Cesare who threw me out not Ezio. He had nothing to do with this. I made the decision all by myself to end my life so that the Apple wouldn't fall into the wrong hands."

"Is that the lie that Ezio told you?" Stefano shook his head. "You spend a few days with him, and you have given up your loyalty to the Order. How could you Bianca?"

"Lucia." she told him. "My name is Lucia Veneziano."

Stefano put down his glass and narrowed his gaze.

"Si, Stefano. I remember everything. Who I was and what purpose I had chosen for my life." she tentatively reached out to touch his arm. "I have been to Firenze and Venezia. The people there may not be the happiest in the world, but they are content with what they have and find the time to take part in leisure. The same could not be said of the people here. We were fighting for their freedom, were we not?"

"You have been brainwashed by the Assassini. They used us!"

"No. Each and every one of us made this choice to fight regardless of the circumstances. The Order never promised us eternal life."

"Basta!" Stefano pushed her arm away. "I am asking you very nicely to leave and never come back here."

"I am offering you the chance to redeem yourself." She could feel her eyes burning with tears.

"Ha! The Assassin Order will offer me redemption when they themselves cannot save themselves?" Stefano sniggered. After I'm done with them, they shall never forget the name of their destroyer!"

"What?"

"Fratello." Filippo said coming through the door. "Our guest has arrived."

"I'll come right away."

Filippo threw her a disparaging glance and left. She caught Stefano's arm again. "You must give me a chance to help you, Stefano."

"If you do not leave on your own then I shall have to simply throw you out myself." he grabbed her arm and dragged her out of the room.

Downstairs, men and women had gathered near the door and chanting cheers as the doors opened to let in Stefano's guest.

"_The Assassin's will perish!" _They chanted and Lucia felt a chill run up her spine. Whoever was being brought in was about to help them destroy the Assassin's Order.

She peeked down, but all she saw were the dark hooded heads of Stefano's men.

Just then the path to the door cleared and she saw a few men in majestic clothing enter. Behind them was a tall man with shoulder length dark hair and cruel eyes. He wore clothes the color of blood and Lucia felt her heart skip a beat when she recognized Stefano's esteemed guest.

For a second, she was forced back to that night in the Castel and all she could feel was the cool metal blade on her throat, deepening as his sadistic words sliced through the cold night.

"Cesare Borgia?" she said in a shaky voice.


	42. Chapter 42

"Stefano! What is he doing here? Wasn't he in prison?" she asked frantically.

"This does not concern you anymore." Stefano stepped downstairs and Lucia reached out to grab his sleeve.

"It does concern me when the man who was responsible for hurting me and tormenting the people of Roma, walks in here with such fanfare." She snapped. Have you forgotten he's a Templar? What do you even want with him?"

Stefano pushed her hands away. "There's been a change of plans. Cesare can give me what I truly desire and if it means I must require the aid of a Templar, then so be it." He gave a short laugh. "I was right to keep this a secret from you since you would have told your friends, the Assassins anyway."

Lucia felt like she had been struck hard. "You aren't thinking straight, Stefano. How could you forget that we were fighting against the Templars and not for them?"

Stefano snarled. "I don't care at all about what you think."

He walked downstairs and Lucia watched as Cesare Borgia grinned victoriously. Someone passed him a bottle of liquor and he drank from it thirstily. After he was done, he flung it on the floor where the bottle smashed into pieces. "Let the celebrations begin!" he said, raising his arms.

The people around her, cheered loudly and food and liquor was passed around. Lucia felt a cold numbness settle within her and she followed Stefano downstairs. She had to beg him to abandon his plans. How could he not see what he had done?

Stefano walked over to Cesare and shook his hand. "Benvenuti amico."

Cesare smirked. "You have done well by freeing me from imprisonment. Your kindness will be repaid in full."

Lucia tiptoed hesitatingly towards them. She told herself she didn't fear the man before her, but already she found herself going back again to that night at the Castel. She found herself standing at the very edge of a large window, unable to breathe properly because the cold air was weighing down harshly on her lungs or perhaps it had been her broken rib that was poking against her lung; she couldn't remember which. The next thing she knew was that she would rather take her own life than die by the Borgia blade.

She shook herself from that memory and swallowed. It was supposed to be over. Cesare was to have been behind bars, awaiting his punishment, but Stefano had freed him. She watched Stefano walk over to the other side of the room to get another bottle and made her way to him. "He cannot be trusted."

"You are not wanted here anymore." He replied stubbornly.

"Stefano, you must listen to reason."

"I will when I see some." Stefano pushed her back and Lucia followed him again.

"Cesare will betray you at the first chance he gets. Whatever you're planning will do little..."

"Basta!" Stefano growled and grasped her shoulder. "Leave. If you don't at this very moment, I will throw you out myself!"

"Who is this delightful creature?" Cesare drawled lustfully, swaying drunkenly towards them.

Stefano grunted and said nothing else. Cesare took Lucia's a hand in his and she gasped. The images repeated in her mind, only this time she saw Cesare recognizing her, pulling out his sword and cutting off her head. But when she looked into his eyes, she saw no recognition. How would he anyway? She was supposed to be one of his hundreds of victims.

"She was just leaving." Stefano said and pulled her away. He led her towards the door and opened it. "You will never return here." He pushed her outside and Lucia stumbled and fell on the soft mud.

"Aren't you afraid I'll go tell Ezio?"

Stefano gave a short laugh. "Do that. I want you to. Tell the Assassins that they will never win this war!"

He slammed the door shut and Lucia pulled herself to her feet. She stood there, looking at the heavy wooden door and felt herself close to tears. A sound made her turn around and she saw the citizens walk past her. They looked sad, miserable and fatigued. In the fields, she spotted a group of boys and girls playing and on the other side she saw horses grazing on the grass.

Lucia dragged her feet, looking at everything at once and seeing what was about to become. Cesare was going to destroy everything. These people were miserable, but alive and hopeful for a better future. Whatever little difference the Assassins had made in the past few months in Roma was going to result in nothing compared to what Cesare Borgia was about to do.

*/*/*/*/*

Claudia was watching him walk to and from on the floor and he wished she would stop staring at him already. It was distracting and making him angrier than he already was. Lucia had done it again. The minute he had fallen asleep, she had taken this as her cue to disappear and leave him concerned as to her whereabouts. He clenched his fist and eyed the blank wall before him. Throwing a punch at it would only fracture his bones, when what he really needed to do was find her and tie her up so that she would never run off like that again. Where had she gone anyway without informing anyone?

Claudia tapped the desk she was sitting on and then dropped a quill on the floor. Ezio looked at her and then back at the wall, still contemplating if the punch would make him feel better after all.

"At least now we know for certain that she is indeed Lucia." Claudia joked. Ezio glared at her and she put her hand over her mouth so that he couldn't see her smiling shamelessly.

"That was obvious." Ezio replied dryly. "I am still vexed with you for not telling me about Lucia. For months you have kept this a secret from me."

Claudia removed her hand from her mouth and bent down to pick up the quill. "We were trying to protect you, Ezio. You've always protected us and we wanted to return the favor."

Ezio softened when he saw how dejected Claudia looked. He hated seeing his sister so sad and distant. He walked over to her and put his hand gently on her cheek. "How are you feeling?"

He saw Claudia's bottom lip tremble as she fought hard to not cry. But the minute he drew her closer, she burst into tears. "I miss her." She sobbed. "First it was father, then our brothers. And now mother."

"I will always be there for you." He said stroking her hair. Claudia put her arms around him and sobbed.

"Ezio." Machiavelli entered and then frowned when he saw Claudia weeping. "Is everything alright?"

Claudia wiped her tears and nodded. "We can begin the meeting when Bartolomeo and La Volpe arrive. Machiavelli patted Claudia gently in the back and Ezio felt a twinge of irritation stirring, seeing them together like this.

"We have arrived." Bartolomeo announced and Ezio greeted him and La Volpe.

"I am so sorry to hear about your Mother." Bartolomeo said and tapped him lightly. "She was a wonderful woman."

"May she rest in peace." La Volpe said.

Ezio nodded in thanks and Claudia opened up a map on the desk. Machiavelli was still looking at Claudia with concern and Ezio wondered briefly if he would really object if his sister and his friend decided to act upon their feelings.

"Over the past few months, we have been able to stop the weapon supplies coming in from Germany and France." Claudia said. "Lucia was able to provide useful information as to their whereabouts and our recruits have been successful in sabotaging them."

Ezio gritted his teeth. This was his Order too and he hated that his friends had kept this from him, but now was not the time to engage in an argument when there was so much to be done.

"Now that Stefano does not have his weapon suppliers, it will be easy to attack him." Machiavelli said.

"No." a voice said from the doorway. Ezio turned to see Lucia leaning against it and looking pale and frightened. He went over to her, but she was staring blankly at them, seemingly oblivious to everything around her. Her body was here, but her mind appeared to be elsewhere entirely. In fact, she looked as if she had just seen a ghost.

"Where were you?" Ezio asked.

Lucia staggered forward as if in a trance. "It is of no use. We have lost."

Ezio took her arm and led her to a nearby chair. "What are you talking about? Where had you gone?"

Lucia opened her mouth to speak and instead started to cry softly. "He's back."

"Did you go see Stefano?" Machiavelli asked. "Do you have any more information as to his plans?"

"Not now, Machiavelli." Ezio said. "Claudia, get her some water."

Claudia immediately reached for a pitcher and poured into a glass and brought it over. Lucia took it with trembling hands and sipped.

"Now tell us what happened." Ezio said gently.

Lucia swallowed. "Cesare Borgia."

"He is in prison. What about him?" Ezio asked.

Lucia shook her head. "Stefano has freed him! He doesn't know what he has done!"

"Merda!" La Volpe exclaimed. "What does Stefano want with him?"

Lucia shook her head and looked on the verge of tears. "I do not know. He refused to tell me. He found out I was a spy."

"Did he hurt you?" Ezio asked. If Stefano had even laid a finger on Lucia he would kill him.

"No. He said he would never hurt me." Lucia said and Ezio gripped the handles of the chair. He didn't know if he should be pleased that Stefano hadn't hurt her or angry that Stefano had entertained feelings for Lucia. Then again, he had suspected him for harboring feelings for Lucia when he had been in training to become an Assassin. It was the way he had always looked at her and then how could he forget the day he had put his arm around her waist under the pretense of teaching her how to use a crossbow?

"You must have heard or seen something?" Machiavelli asked impatiently.

"Leave her alone!" Ezio said. He turned back to Lucia. "Calm yourself down. You are safe now and among the Assassins. We will go right now and find out what that Bastardo is up to."

Lucia grabbed his arm. "He won't be there."

"How can you be certain?" Machiavelli asked. Ezio started to get irritated at him. He was pushing Lucia too hard when it was clear that she was badly shaken by these unexpected turn of events.

"I know Stefano." Lucia replied. "He knows that I am loyal to the Assassins. He would have anticipated that I would tell you and escaped elsewhere."

"Like a codardo!" Bartolomeo said in a hoarse voice. "I say we hunt down that brutto cane and slaughter him."

Ezio stood up. "We must still go to the Hideout. Perhaps Stefano might still be there."

"Then we should inform our recruits to get into position." Machiavelli suggested.

"Si, do that while I gather my weapons."

Lucia stood up then. "He won't be there. We are just wasting our time."

Ezio put an arm around her shoulders. "We have to make sure. You will stay here and wait. Capisci?"

Lucia nodded and Claudia went over her to comfort her. "I will wait here with her."

Ezio nodded and turned to Bartolomeo and La Volpe. "We could use the Mercenari."

"They are yours." Bartolomeo said.

"Ezio!" Lucia called. "Be careful. Stefano is up to no good. For all we know, you might be heading into a trap."

"I will be careful." Ezio said and walked out.


	43. Chapter 43

**Author's Note: **Sorry for not updating this earlier. I fell sick and was unable to work on this. Anyway, I shall be updating as quickly as possible from now on as something has come up that requires my full attention and then I don't know when I'll get back to this. Hope that's okay : )

Thanks for the comments. It really helps to know what is liked and what isn't so that I can work on it. I take each of my reviews seriously so that I can improve my writing and don't make any mistakes-especially at this point in the story

As always, **READ & REVIEW** (Not mandatory of course. No, really!)

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

_Cesare had _escaped_ from prison_. These words refused to leave his mind as he made his way to Stefano's Hideout. He had worked so hard to have him captured and imprisoned, and all it took was the one man he had trained and been proud of, to release Cesare from prison.

Behind him Bartolomeo was going on and on about how he would cut certain parts of Cesare's anatomy and La Volpe was bickering with Machiavelli as to how he hadn't trained enough recruits in the past few months. He was right, even though he wouldn't complain to Niccolo because it wasn't his fault that most people had turned to Stefano for faster results. Those people didn't care about Roma; only themselves.

They reached the gate and Ezio stopped. Turning on his eagle vision, he scrutinized every inch of the area and held his breath. So far, throughout the way over here, he hadn't spotted any of his targets except for the guards on the rooftops. He feared that Lucia's guess might be right and knowing Cesare, he would have done exactly that- he had fled along with Stefano and his men.

What his debauched mind would be planning was something that worried him immensely. Cesare was now like a wounded animal; his pride had been hurt and he had been stripped off his dignity. His first impulse would be to exact his revenge from him by any means possible and that meant that he could become increasingly unpredictable.

Ezio eyed the gate and ahead and grunted. It wasn't like Cesare to wait quietly for his enemy to walk into a trap. From what he had learnt, Cesare was brash unlike his Father who had worked subtly with poison to kill off his enemies.

Nevertheless, he couldn't deny that if Stefano and his men were in there, they would be greatly outnumbered. Most of his trained recruits had either joined Stefano or been rendered helpless by him. All he had for back up right now were a few novices and Bartolomeo's mercenary waiting for their signal.

Stefano's words rang out then. He had accused him of using his recruits as a shield to hide behind and he hated to admit that if he did send his recruits before him, they would represent nothing more than a shield. No, he couldn't risk their lives.

"Why the hold up?" Bartolomeo asked.

"I will go inside first." he decided.

"No, Ezio. That isn't a wise move. You will be greatly outnumbered." Bartolomeo argued.

"I will take a look inside first." Ezio replied. "I want to take count of how many we have to deal with."

"Bene." La Volpe said. "A stealth move is better than attacking an unknown number of enemies. My thieves are in position if you want their aid."

Ezio opened the gate with his hidden blade. "I don't think it would not come to that."

He slid through the narrow opening and found himself in a dark passage. Getting up, the first thing he noticed was that there weren't any sounds coming from up ahead. He walked in the shadows, hoping that Lucia and his instincts were wrong and that Stefano and Cesare were still there. If they weren't, he had no idea where to begin his search for them.

As he made his way to the entrance of the hall, he saw a lone lantern hanging by the wall that showed him an empty room. He picked up the lantern and held it before him. He remembered the hall as having hundreds of tables and decorated with weapons, but now all that there was, were broken tables, torn flags and the rancor of deception.

Something glistening caught his eye and he brought his lantern closer to the walls and frowned. Stepping back, he realized jadedly that Cesare had left a message for him along with insults from the other recruits. His eyes scanned quickly over the words until his retina's burned with the profanities. He closed his eyes to clear his vision, but saw the words: _The Assassins are dirty dogs! Filgli di puttane _and _Stronzi_ , blazing before him.

When he opened his eyes again, he saw that the words were quickly replaced by a message inscribed on the wall by none other than Cesare himself.

I am back Ezio Auditore da Firenze!

The Assassins will perish before me and you will bow down, once and for all!

Cesare Borgia will rise again!

Underneath it, the other men had scribbled words of support for him and Ezio turned away before his head exploded with these abusive words. But what he saw lying in the corner, stirred up his anger again. He bent down to pick up a cloth and wrinkled his nose in disgust. The cloth smelled foul and he dropped it quickly when he found that it was wet. The cloth unfurled to reveal the flag of the Assassins and Ezio grimaced. How dare they desecrate the Assassin's insignia? He turned sharply and stomped outside, fully intent on venting his anger out at someone before it consumed him wholly.

"Well?" La Volpe inquired.

Ezio wanted to walk away without answering, and he almost had. He knew that as soon as he opened his mouth, he would only want to hurl the most colorful profanities he could think of. But what good would that do. Cesare had once again managed to rile him up and he had no way to vent his frustrations.

"How many men are in there?" Machiavelli asked.

"None! They have fled. All of them! If we don't find them soon who knows how much damage they would cause?"

Bartolomeo angrily cut the air with his sword. "That Borgia pezza di merda!"

"Perhaps Lucia would have knowledge of Stefano's other Hideouts." Machiavelli suggested.

Ezio kicked a nearby stone and watched as it bounced and dropped with a _plink_ in the river. "Except it is not Stefano I am worried about."

La Volpe clapped him on the shoulder. "We will find that _Furfante_!"

Ezio nodded. "Let us return to the Hideout."

*/*/*/*/*

"Is this the right way to hold a sword?"

Lucia studied the way the recruit was holding the hilt tight in his grasp. She put her hand on his and twisted the sword so that the blade was pointed forward. "Si."

The recruit went back to his friends to practice and Lucia dived back into her thoughts. She was immensely happy to be back into her Assassin garb and it felt great to be part of this team again, but Cesare and Stefano's impending threats was robbing her off this cheerful moment. She had been duped by Stefano for months and it made her wonder what else she could have possibly missed. He had hidden Cesare's release from her and what other dangers was he about to lay over them was making her ill. Such an overlook could cost many innocent lives.

She looked out the window and chewed thoughtfully on her lip. How much time had passed, she wasn't certain. As soon as Ezio had left, Claudia had suggested that she help train the recruits. They would need every hand they could get if they intended to defeat Cesare.

"Lucia!" Claudia called and brought over a young man with her. The man looked nervous to be here, yet excited to be surrounded by the other recruits and weapons.

"Salve." he greeted her.

She greeted in return and turned to Claudia.

"Tomaso has just joined us." Claudia explained. "We must skip the basic moves and move on to combat skills. Time is of the essence here. Could you show him some tricks?"

Lucia nodded and Claudia left to attend the other recruits.

She removed her dagger from the belt and showed Tomaso how to hold it. As he asked her questions and talked about his limited experience with swords and daggers, her mind once again wandered back to Ezio.

Her gut told her that Stefano wouldn't be there and had escaped elsewhere to put his plans in motion, but what if he had been there?

She pictured Ezio stepping into a room full of enemies and being encircled by them. It would take only minutes before he would be overpowered and then Cesare would step in. Her throat clenched and she was unable to swallow or breathe. The events of the night at the Castel refused to leave her weary mind.

Cesare had rendered her helpless and she was forced to make a rash decision. The same could happen to Ezio. Or worse, Cesare could raise his sword and bring it down on his…

"Madonna? Are you alright?"

Lucia blinked at Tomaso and took a deep breath.

"You look a bit pale."

"I am fine, Grazie." Lucia said and then instructed him to stand behind her so that she could show him how to deal with surprise attacks.

Tomaso went behind her and grabbed her in his arms. Lucia raised her arm and gently elbowed him on the shoulder. Then she raised her dagger with both hands and brought it lightly down on his thigh, making sure the pointed tip was an inch above his flesh.

"You should of course bring it down with more force." she told him. "Now you try."

Tomaso took the offered dagger gingerly and took his position in front of her. Lucia pretended to attack him and Tomaso moved his arm to elbow her, only to trip over his own feet in the scuffle.

Lucia helped him get up and smiled encouragingly. "Perhaps you could try again?"

Tomaso shook his head and she saw that his eyes were fearful. "I don't...I mean...swords make me uncomfortable."

"Bene." Lucia said softly. "Maybe you should find what you're good at and improve your skills in it. A crossbow maybe? It is better to hone your skills in one than in many."

She heard footsteps behind her and turned. "Ezio!"

Ezio considered her with disapproving gaze and she started towards him.

"I was just showing Tomaso..."

"That it would be better for him to find out his own capabilities himself?" his gaze lingered angrily over her. "Clearly the Assassins are not doing a good enough job to train our recruits when we require the teachings of a traitor."

"That is not what I meant."

"No? These were the first words Stefano gloated about when he brought me in. He thought that we weren't developing enough skills in our recruits and that they should work on their strengths rather than anything else."

Claudia walked over to him. "At this moment, Ezio, maybe we should focus on developing the strengths of our recruits."

"Stay out of this."

Lucia felt her heart skip a beat. Ezio was angry at her for giving his recruit Stefano's advice and she couldn't take him being so cold towards her.

"I am not endorsing Stefano." Lucia explained.

Ezio grunted and walked away. Lucia glanced at Claudia and saw that his sister had guessed that he was in a bad mood and went back to teach a group of new recruits.

Lucia walked out of the training room and went after Ezio.

"He wasn't there was he?" she asked.

Ezio turned sharply to glare at her. Lucia almost bumped into him but stopped herself just in time.

"You were right." he answered bitterly. "It took me far too long to find Cesare and now, once again, he has absconded."

"Ezio." she said gently and put her hand on his arm. "I am on your side. We will find him and when we do, we will deal with him once and for all."

Ezio's eyes softened and he took both her hands in his. "Mi Dispiace. I shouldn't have expressed my anger on you."

"I understand."

"You called for me, Messere?"They turned around to see a thief climbing in through the window.

Ezio dropped her hands and walked over to him. "Si. Were you followed?"

The thief shook his head and adjusted his cap when he stepped in.

"Bene." Ezio removed a rolled parchment from his pocket and handed to him. "This is for Leonardo. Tell him it is urgent and that he needs to bring the artifact with him. The details are in the letter." he gestured towards the parchment.

The thief took it, bowed his head and jumped through the window.

"Artifact?" Lucia asked. "What are you planning Ezio?"

Ezio looked out the window. "We need to locate Cesare soon. And for that, I shall need the Apple to show me where."


	44. Chapter 44

It was late at night and everyone was asleep, except for him and Leonardo. The windows had been left slightly ajar to let just about the right amount of cold wind to pass through and refresh his fatigued mind. Two flickering candles cast long shadows of them on the floor.

"Perhaps we shouldn't do this." Leonardo said.

Ezio looked down at the golden globe and traced his finger on the markings. It had been two days and he still hadn't made any progress. He would push in a button and the room would suddenly light up with golden markings and unreadable letterings. He would then concentrate and ask for Cesare's location, only to be zapped out of all his energy. Leonardo had more than often had to pick him up from the floor and make him lie down on a settee only for him to get up a few minutes later and try again. This had left him with a severe headache that was now running down to his shoulders and back.

"We are running out of options." Ezio reminded him and rubbed his forehead to ease his headache. "I have to find him and finish him once and for all."

Leonardo didn't look convinced by his statement, but didn't argue.

Ezio took a deep breath and pushed down on the button again. A bright golden light shot out all around them and he saw Leonardo shade his eyes. He on the other hand was by now used to this brilliance. The images danced before his eyes and he concentrated on them. "Show me where Cesare is." he requested. The images flitted violently and Ezio clutched his head. Deep resounding pain tore through him, eating away at his muscles. His throat clenched, his chest stiffened and his legs felt paralyzed. His organs felt like they were on fire and Ezio uttered a loud groan. He buckled and fell on his knees, unable to breathe or even speak.

"Ezio!" he heard a voice call. Someone uttered a shriek in the distance and he heard hurried footsteps coming towards him. "Close it!" she said frantically. There was a loud thud and then a hand on his back. The lights around him vanished and he slumped on the floor. The cool tiles felt good on his heated skin.

"Ezio, are you alright?"

He blinked and waited until his vision cleared away the blur.

"Lucia?" he gasped.

She pulled on his arm and put it around her shoulders. Leonardo placed his arm around his other shoulder and pulled him up. He let them drag him to the settee and make him sit. His head lolled to the side and he closed his eyes. Everything hurt. Even the gentle breeze was nipping cruelly at his skin. A cool substance was passed through his lips and he drank thirstily. The water soothed his throat as it flowed down to douse the fire in his stomach.

"Ezio?" he heard fear in her voice and he opened his eyes to look at her.

"I feel better now." He slurred.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked and sat down next to him.

"This is the only way." he sipped from his glass and relished the coolness in his mouth.

"It's killing you." she responded. "You must quit this immediately before it does more harm."

Ezio passed the glass to Leonardo who took it and placed it on the table. "I can do this!"

"But you mustn't!"

"Why are you awake at this hour?" Ezio said, changing the subject.

"I heard your cries." she told him. "We will find another way to catch Cesare."

"We don't have time. Cesare being out means hundreds of innocent lives are at risk." Ezio took her hand in his. "I will be fine. I have done this before."

"We need you Ezio. The Assassins are depending on your leadership." Lucia squeezed his hand. "There must be another way."

Ezio felt his headache returning and groaned. "I know what I am doing Lucia. You should go back to sleep."

Lucia looked hurt when he said that and pulled her hand away. "I most certainly will not! I cannot stand by here while you kill yourself."

Ezio got up. "I don't have time to argue with you. I must get back to the Apple."

Lucia got up and stood before him. "No! I will not let you use this again."

"Lucia! Get out of my way." he retorted. "I make the decisions around here and I will use the Apple. It is the only way. Now leave me be."

He heard Lucia gasp at his rudeness, but he ignored her and moved past her to the table where the Apple was. She would eventually understand why this was important. He glanced at Leonardo who was looking rather uncomfortable standing in the corner while they were arguing. Lucia gave him an icy glare and walked out in a huff as he turned back to the Apple.

He waited until he heard her climb up the stairs to begin again, but when he instead heard the front door open and slam shut, he sighed.

"I shall be back, Leonardo." he said.

"Take your time." Leonardo sounded amused.

Ezio shook his head and went after Lucia.

*/*/*/*/*

"Lucia! Aspetta!" he called and jogged behind her.

Lucia was putting on her cloak and walking towards the boats when she heard him. She had half a mind to just ignore him and walk away, but Ezio's voice sounded desperate and tired and she was certain that he would follow her wherever she went. The question was, did she really want him to exert himself further by searching for her?

"What?" she asked crossly.

Ezio slowed down his pace and stood before her. His skin was pale and there were dark circles under his eyes. She saw silver streaks in his hair and on his stubble. He looked like he hadn't eaten well or even slept for many days.

"Where are you going?"

Lucia took a deep breath and tried to control her anger from bursting out. How could she be mad at someone who looked so frail? "I am going off in search for Stefano."

"By yourself?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Do not mock me?" Her anger was brimming to the surface. "I think it is a far better option that killing oneself to simply find a person."

Ezio looked irritated. "You're too young to understand this. And how old are you, again?"

"That does not matter!" Lucia said and looked towards the ship that was being boarded by a group of people. "What matters is that enough time is being wasted already."

"My spies are already trying to find Cesare." Ezio said gruffly. "But they are having very little success. So you must forgive me if I consider using the powers of the Apple would yield better results."

"All it has done so far is made you weaker!" Lucia argued. "You've spent your days pouring every bit of energy you have into that thing."

"Can we not discuss this in front of the whole city, per favore?" Ezio gestured towards a small group of women who were looking towards them.

"I will come back if you promise not to use the Apple anymore." Lucia said stubbornly.

Ezio rubbed his eyes. "I cannot promise that. We have no other way."

Lucia bit thoughtfully on her lip. "Why don't you use your special abilities?"

She saw Ezio frown. "Because they only help me target the people in the vicinity and not when the enemy is in an entirely different place."

"But surely your eagle sense can be strengthened." Lucia said.

Ezio looked at her in puzzlement. "It is peculiar that you not only have knowledge of my ability but the name too. Besides, I call it the Eagle Vision."

Lucia shook her head. "But I am certain that I read it as Eagle Sense."

"You've read about it? Where?" He asked in surprise.

Lucia looked at him thoughtfully. Her mind raced and she blinked as dizziness overtook her. "I think….Oh! Dio Mio!"

"What is it?" Ezio asked.

Lucia gasped as the image she sought, entered her mind. "It was when I had gone to search for you in Firenze." She ran her fingers through her hair. "I remember now. I was trying to escape from Firenze for fear that I would be hunted down and killed too." She felt her lip trembling and put her fingers on her mouth.

"Lucia, you are safe now." Ezio said softly.

But she couldn't stop herself from reliving those moments. Fear and the will to survive clouded her and she felt herself drowning in the emotions she had thought she had gotten over. "I ran. All I could think of was to hide until night so I could escape the city unnoticed. That was when I saw the Palazzo that looked abandoned."

"Si, you told me this. I believe you were searching for me so I could help you kill your family's murderers."

"No. I was there for some other reason." Lucia said.

Ezio held her arm and led her towards a secluded bench. He made her sit, but she was unaware of all this. She was lost in her own memories and all she could feel right now was terror. "Nobody was going in or coming out of the house, so I opened the front door and went in before anyone could see me. I hid behind a bookshelf for a while and after the hours passed and I still hadn't heard any voices, I relaxed. I immediately started to look for food and found none. The thought to look for a weapon never even crossed my mind. But I think I was searching for a few gold coins for a carriage ride."

"Then what happened?" His voice was comforting and she could feel herself easing. She looked at him and saw how concerned his expressions were.

"That was when I accidentally pushed a button or a brick, I don't remember which, for in an instant the wall slid open to reveal a small office." Lucia cast her eyes down. "I was searching for coins, sure that I would find some in the drawers. But to my disappointment they only carried papers. I sifted through them, I cannot recall why. I found the words Eagle Sense scribbled on them."

Lucia suddenly stood up. "Oh!" she said, her excitement growing inside her. "I do know what was written?"

"What?" Ezio asked.

Lucia clasped his hands in hers. "It said that a heightened sense could be attained if one mastered the Eagle Vision."

"What? Where is that document?" Ezio asked.

Lucia opened her mouth to reply and then realized she didn't have an answer. "I am not sure."

She watched as the light dimmed in his face. Ezio reverted back to his disappointed look and she felt a sinking sensation in her stomach.

"I shall try, however." Lucia said. "It's just that I got so caught up in avenging my parents' death, that nothing else concerned me. " She squeezed her eyes shut and willed herself to remember. "I had it in my hands, but didn't understand what it meant. Then I heard a noise from outside and got frightened. The paper in my hands…I do not…"

Ezio smiled at her. "It is alright. I am sure you will remember in time. Do not trouble yourself so."

"But it would mean that you wouldn't have to use the Apple anymore." Lucia said, the desperation creeping in her voice. "I can do this." She closed her eyes and clenched her hands into fists. "The paper was in my hands, but I crumpled it without even knowing it. The only thought I had then was to escape before I was found out by a guard. I spotted a door at the back and made my way to it."

"What did you do with the paper?" Ezio pressed. "Did you throw it on the floor? Put it back in the drawers?"

"No!" Lucia said and then a thought occurred to her and she smiled. She looked up at him and squeezed his hand. "No I didn't! I absently put it in my pocket and ran out of the house."

Ezio grinned at her. "Then where is it now?"

"In the pocket of my dress!" she replied ecstatically and then put her hand over her mouth. "Oh no!"

Ezio shook his head. "You threw away the dress, didn't you?"

"I did discard it." She replied dejectedly. "There is very little chance that it could be where I left it."

"And where would that be?"

"Under a large rock, by the cliffs overlooking the Colosseo."

Ezio smiled. "Then let's find out. We shall not give up hope yet."


	45. Chapter 45

"May I come in?"

Lucia looked up from her desk to see a thief standing by the door. In his hands was a large brown package.

"Si." the thief entered and looked all around the room with a frown. Lucia put down her quill and closed the book. The accounts for the weapon supplies could be finished later. Right now the thief looked like he had something on his mind. "What is it?"

The thief coughed into his hands. It was still cold outside and the thief's garments didn't appear warm enough. "I was searching for Ser Ezio. He asked me to find this...er...package."

Lucia got up from her chair and went around the table towards him. It was common enough knowledge now that she had been a spy at Stefano's. Yet the thief was considering her suspiciously, as if she was going to coerce him into giving her the packet and then kill him.

"Ezio is away taking care of something else at the moment. May I?" she held out her hands. The thief glanced at them and then reluctantly passed it to her.

"You may leave."

The thief hesitated and then left quickly. Lucia tried not to let it get to her that she was still not trusted and then shook that feeling away. With careful fingers, she tore open the packet and then placed it on the table when she saw the content. It was her old green dress that she had been wearing when she had first stepped into Roma. The dress was smeared with dirt and she spotted a small splatter of blood on the cuffs. Her fingers traced them idly as she remembered how she had cut her arm accidentally while trying to escape through a fence.

As she picked it up, strong emotions gathered her and she let them completely envelop her. This was the dress she had been wearing when her parents were murdered and this was the dress she had been in when she had first met Ezio. Two of the most significant events in her life had happened while she had been wearing this garment. One of them brought a fresh spurt of grief while the other swarmed her with a flutter of happiness. If she hadn't met Ezio, she would have kept running, be killed for her inexperience when taking down the Banker, and worse, she would have never felt the joys of being in love.

"Lucia?" Ezio's voice drew her away from her thoughts.

"The thief has brought the dress." she said and swallowed.

"Is it in there?"

Lucia spread the dress on the table and traced her hands over the cloth. "Let's find out." she parted the folds of the dress and felt for the pocket. "There is something in there." her hands found a large lump and she quickly dipped them into the inner folds to find a ball of paper.

She removed it and looked at Ezio uncertainly. The ball of paper was streaked with mud and crumpled tight. With tentative fingers, she peeled the ball of paper open and stared at it.

"Let me see." Ezio said, coming to stand beside her.

The writing was readable in the middle, but the ink had smudged a little at the top and bottom.

"I can't believe I had it and never bothered to read it properly." Lucia said as Ezio took it from her. "You had other things on your mind." he was reading the paper and she watched his expressions become solemn.

"What's wrong? Is it not what we are searching for?" she asked. If it did turn out to be something else, then all would be lost. Ezio would return to putting all his energy into the golden orb and she might lose him. She prayed silently for her to be wrong.

"No. It is what we sought." Ezio replied absently. "It's just been so long since I've seen his writing."

Lucia breathed a sigh of relief. She wanted to know more about what was written, but this was Ezio's secret and she didn't want to pry. She started to leave when he spoke up.

"My father was trying to master the ability himself." Ezio frowned. "However, before he could even attempt it, he was arrested and executed."

Lucia pursed her hands and said nothing.

Ezio folded the paper and slipped it into his pocket. "Ready to go then?"

Lucia narrowed her eyes. "Where?"

"To try this out, of course." he smiled. "Let us see if my father was on the right path."

*/*/*/*/*

"So how is this going to work?" Lucia asked him. They were standing on the open ground near the Pantheon.

Ezio brought the paper closer to his eyes and tried to read through the smudged letters. "It begins with turning on the Eagle Vision."

"And then what?" Lucia leaned closer to look at the document and he caught the scent of flowers coming from her.

Ezio swallowed uncomfortably. Lucia standing so close to him was driving him crazy. She looked up at him when he didn't answer.

"I will need a target to focus on."

Lucia nodded thoughtfully. "Bene. I will go and..."

"No!" he blurted. "I mean based on past experiences, you cannot be trusted to go off on your own."

Lucia scowled. "That was once."

Ezio raised an eyebrow. "I can count three such occasions."

"But..."

"The answer is no." Ezio beckoned to a thief who was rambling close by and waited as he sprinted towards him.

"Messere?"

"I have a mission for you." he instructed him the thief to stand in the middle of the ground and then start walking a few minutes later. "And then, I want you to climb up a roof and hide someplace so I cannot see you."

The thief seemed a bit confused to receive these orders, but didn't argue and immediately took his place a few feet away from them.

Lucia stepped back and sat down on a nearby bench. Ezio closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. He cleared his mind, dropping each emotion one by one until there was only a dark blank wall. His limbs started to feel lighter and suddenly he could feel himself soaring.

He was an eagle, searching eagerly for his prey. Beneath him there was a vast choice, but he could only pick one.

Ezio opened his eyes and instantly spotted a figure glowing brilliantly.

The thief loitered for a bit longer and then took off. The golden figure swiftly ran up the walls and climbed up to the roof.

Ezio waited until the thief disappeared from his view and then closed his eyes again.

According to his Father's research, in order to master his ability he had to combine both the eagle vision and his Assassins instincts. By now he possessed enough information on how different types of enemies reacted in various situations to be able to gather where the thief would have gone.

He opened his eyes and with his eagle vision and saw a quivering ghostly image before him. The ghostly figure moved and Ezio felt a small piercing pain in his eye. He let go of his eagle vision and blinked until the world around him was back to normal. Behind him, he could sense Lucia sitting patiently and he was relieved that she wasn't asking any questions. He needed full concentration in order to do this and any sort of disruption would only hinder his progress. He sprinted towards the house where he had seen the thief go and quickly scaled it.

Once on the roof, he turned on his eagle vision and saw the ghostly figure stand idly, unmoving. Ezio cleared his vision and leapt onto the next roof. His instincts told him that the thief was somewhere nearby only.

He walked cautiously towards a roof garden and parted the curtains to reveal the thief crouching down.

"You found me!" he grinned cheekily.

Ezio frowned and stepped aside to let the thief jump out from his hiding space.

"Did it work?" Lucia asked, hauling herself on the roof.

Ezio saw the hopeful look on her face and grimaced. He had failed her and now he must deliver the bad news to her.

"No." he replied somberly.

"But you found him!" she looked on at him crestfallen.

"Si, but I did so without the vision and only my instincts." he told her. "I knew he wouldn't have jumped down because when have you ever seen a thief not on a rooftop."

"I could try again." the thief suggested.

"No, that is quite alright. You may leave." Ezio took out a money pouch and threw it to him. The thief thanked him eagerly and then sprinted away.

"It was only your first try." she said desperately. "Maybe if you keep practicing you would succeed."

Ezio smiled at her determination. "I haven't given up. I'm merely suggesting that the thief was predictable. I need someone whose moves aren't known to me."

"Like?"

Ezio placed both his hands on her shoulders. "Looks like you're up."

Lucia smiled in puzzlement. "Me?"

"Si. You were trained by Machiavelli first and then Stefano, so the skills you've learnt are unknown to me. I will not be able to predict them. Also, you have the habit of running off without notifying anyone." he teased.

Lucia scowled. "Bene. So where will you wait?"

"I'll be right here with my back turned. You have ten minutes to elude me. If I don't find you within half an hour, return to the front of the Pantheon." Ezio told her.

Lucia nodded. "I am ready."

Ezio turned around. "I'm ready too."

He heard quick footsteps on the roof tiles and closed his ears. He would not cheat. He would find her fair and square.

He waited for ten minutes and only removed his hands from his ears after five minutes. Lucia would have made her way someplace else by now based on her racing skills.

As minutes passed he kept his mind void of any thought. It was essential for him to do this in order to advance his skills. After another five minutes had passed, he turned on his eagle vision and jogged his memory. She was standing right behind him and he could still see her essence. The figure wavered, but didn't move.

Ezio pushed himself to think about everything he knew about Lucia.

Closing his eyes, he didn't have to put in too much effort. Her face illuminated behind his eyes. He focused on her brownish long hair, hazel eyes, button nose and kissable lips. He flexed his hand unconsciously and swallowed. No, he had to focus on what he knew about her and not her facial features which he found deeply alluring.

So what did he know about her? She was strong- willed and very stubborn, not to mention immensely impulsive. But she was loyal and the sweetest most lovable person he knew.

Ezio opened his eyes and saw that he had still made no headway. Perhaps, he thought tiredly, it was his affections for her that was obscuring his path.

Ezio flexed his hands again. He would instead focus on her combat skills. Si, that was better. She was good with the dagger and under Stefano's guidance (even though he hated to admit it) she had mastered the weapon. He on the other hand had taught her to be tactful in her approach by using smoke bombs.

Ezio opened his eyes and saw that the ghostly vapor had still not moved. He turned off his eagle sense and sighed. It was of no use- he had failed and most importantly failed Lucia. She would be devastated to know this but he had to tell her.

Ezio climbed down the roof and stood facing the Pantheon, waiting for her to return.

As minutes passed by, Ezio started to feel his muscles tense. Where was Lucia? He looked all around him and didn't see her. Turning on his eagle vision also didn't help him detect her.

"Where are you Lucia?" he muttered under his breath. Time passed and overhead the sky was lightening into a pinkish yellow.

What if Stefano's spies had found her? What if she was lying injured somewhere? These thoughts were nipping furiously on his nerves.

He made his way back to the house and climbed up to the roof. Even from this height he couldn't spot her. There were two benches on the ground. One was empty and the other one occupied by two men discussing something seriously. A group of ladies were gossiping so loud that he could hear them from here. A few vigilantes were standing by a haystack uttering curses at a guard who was passing by.

He turned around and saw customers lined up near the Mercato.

Ezio tapped his foot on the roof tile. Leave it to Lucia to give him only stress as to her whereabouts. He shouldn't have asked her to do this, in fact, he shouldn't have even allowed her to leave the Hideout.

As the sun started to set, Ezio jumped to a nearby roof. Where could she have gone?

A guard called out to him and Ezio turned on his eagle vision. He saw her illuminated in brilliance again and the guard, glowing in red. He concentrated hard on Lucia's ghost even as the guard raised his crossbow.

And then suddenly, Lucia moved. He watched her transparent figure jump down, and he did the same. Her ghost proceeded to turn around the buildings and he quickly followed her, making sure he didn't bump into anyone in his enthusiasm. He didn't know what he was more relieved about- that he was going to find Lucia or that his eagle vision had transformed into some kind of extraordinary sense which was allowing him to locate his target's movements.

He saw the transparent glowing figure walk straight ahead and jump into a haystack.

Ezio turned off his eagle sense and frowned. He was near the Pantheon again and right in front of him was the haystack he had seen her jump into. Could she have been so clever?

Ezio walked up to the haystack and pushed away the straw. Inside, sleeping peacefully was Lucia, looking so endearingly innocent, that he burst out laughing.

Her eyelids fluttered open and she looked at him sleepily.

"What's going on?"

Ezio ran his hand through his hair. "You were here this whole time?"

Lucia sat up and stretched her arms. "Si." she looked up at the sky and then at him, her eyes wide. "I fell asleep?"

Ezio grinned and helped her out. "I believe so."

Lucia dusted the straw off her robes. "I must have been tired."

Ezio plucked a straw from her hair.

"Did it work?"

Ezio nodded and Lucia squealed in delight and hugged him. "That is incredibile! Now we can find that bastardo!"

Ezio hugged her back. With Lucia in his arms, for a moment he preferred not to even think of Cesare. Just for a moment, he was an ordinary man with the woman he was in love with in his arms.


	46. Chapter 46

Outside, it had begun to rain again and Lucia looked at the dark clouds and sulked. The sky was dark except for the pinkish clouds that were quickly gathering, promising torrential rain.

She usually loved rain; loved feeling the cool rain drops on her skin, but tonight she wished she could see the moon and stars. Her parents had once told her that seeing them meant good luck and hope, and that was what she and the Assassins desperately needed. Around her Claudia, La Volpe, Bartolomeo, Antonio and Machiavelli were sitting around, waiting for Ezio to arrive. Ever since this afternoon, Ezio had left to hone his eagle sense and find a clue as to where Cesare had gone. She was getting worried when she hadn't heard from him for hours and wished she had neglected his orders to stay put and gone to help him put. It was while she was contemplating this that a thief had entered, his clothes drenched and his cap dropping to the side, and handed them over a message from Ezio to gather everyone for an urgent meeting. This indicated good news and Lucia was happy to know that Ezio would not have to use the Apple anymore.

"Where is he?" Machiavelli asked restlessly.

Bartolomeo was studying his sword and now raised it. "He should be here soon. Pazienza Niccolo."

She heard footsteps and turned away from the window to watch as Ezio entered the room. It was too quiet as Machiavelli had explicitly advised for the recruits to be given time enough to recuperate and prepare for the inevitable battle with Cesare.

"The recruits are asleep?" Ezio asked, removing his wet cloak. He had apparently spent most of his time outdoors for his clothes to be soaked to this state.

"As per your advice." Machiavelli said. He crossed his legs and placed his hands on his laps. "Do not keep us in suspense any longer. Where you able to determine Cesare's location."

Ezio took the cup of tea handed to him by Claudia and sat down in an empty chair. "He is not in Roma." he spoke austerely. "And neither is Stefano or his men. I've rechecked what we had already known."

"Then we have failed." Machiavelli said.

Lucia felt her heart sink. She had been confident that Ezio had succeeded.

"Perhaps my spies can garner information as to their whereabouts." La Volpe suggested. Antonio who was sitting beside him nodded quickly.

"Si, I could also ask my spies to help."

Ezio sipped from his cup and then put it on the table. "What I was trying to say is that I have 'sensed' Cesare to be not in Roma. It took me a while, as it has been many days since he was in Roma, but eventually I succeeded in following his 'ghost' to the port where I caught a gist of the ship's name."

Bartolomeo let out a cry. "Eccelente! There we go then. Let us find the ship captain and introduce him to my sword Bianca."

Ezio raised his hand. "Violence will not be necessary. The ship captain was quite cooperative and had revealed that Cesare travelled to Viana."

"What could that Bastardo want with Viana?" Bartolomeo asked. "The city is already plunged in war."

Machiavelli put a finger to his mouth thoughtfully. "Perhaps Cesare is trying to collect favors with the French."

"That would mean he would march right in back to Roma and try to conquer it." Claudia said. "Why won't he give up already?"

"Because he's a stronzo." Bartolomeo replied. "So now what?"

Ezio got up and walked over to the table where a map was spread. "We sail to Viana."

"And this time, we kill him." Machiavelli said resolutely.

Ezio nodded. "Bartolomeo, we will need the aid of mercenari."

"They await your orders." Bartolomeo said.

"Antonio and La Volpe, use your spies to find out Cesare's weaknesses and what else he's planning."

"Si." La Volpe replied. "What about the Apple? We are not in danger of losing it again."

"Leonardo is keeping it safe for now." Ezio looked down at the map. "Machiavelli, I shall need help with the recruits."

"I have trained him well." he assured.

"I have no doubt about that." Ezio turned to Claudia and her. "Both of you are in charge of weapons and ammunition."

Lucia nodded. "When do we leave?"

"Tomorrow morning. I have spoken to the ship's captain. We leave early."

*/*/*/*/*

"Are you okay?" Claudia asked.

"Hmm?" Lucia was cleaning the blade of a sword, lost in her thoughts when she had felt a touch on her shoulder.

Claudia looked on with concern. "You're distracted."

Lucia sighed and put down the sword on the table. She wished the recruits would be more responsible for the weapons they carried for almost all of them had splatters of blood drying on the blade. "It is nothing." she tried to smile, but at Claudia's watching gaze, it faltered. "I..."

Claudia smiled encouragingly at her. "You can tell me if it will make you feel better."

Lucia turned to look at her then and saw that Claudia and Ezio shared the same gentle and kind eyes that made it so easy to let them in and share her secrets. "I always imagined myself to be a fearless fighter." her hands played with the hilt of the sword on the table. "I have been trained by Machiavelli and Stefano and I know that I still do not belong to the ranks of all of you. But, I still believe I am a capable fighter nonetheless."

Claudia took her hand. "You have greatly improved. Your skills are near perfection."

Lucia shook her head and moved away from her so that Claudia couldn't read her expressions. "I admit I am a little scared of this battle, but I know in my heart that if Cesare comes before me, I wouldn't hesitate to kill him."

"But?" Claudia asked.

Lucia bit her lip. "I am scared. I feel like something terrible is going to happen. My mother once told me that women have instincts that are very rarely incorrect."

Claudia stepped towards her. "It is probably nerves, Lucia."

"Yet, I feel nothing but fear."

Claudia came towards her and smiled. "You have just said that you are a good fighter and I agree completely with that." she put her hand on her arm. "I know you have gotten over your fear of Cesare. Lucia, you do not dread this, but something else."

Lucia squeezed her hand. "What could it be?"

Claudia smiled widely. "When one is in love, they want nothing bad to happen to the one they care about. You fear not for yourself but for him."

Lucia held her breath. Suddenly she didn't want to have this conversation with Claudia anymore.

"He's going to be okay, Lucia."

She wanted to turn away then but Claudia had her in her grip. "And I just want you to know...I approve."

Lucia could feel her face on fire, but inwardly she felt nothing but the soft blanket of happiness. Suddenly she didn't care if Claudia knew or the whole world did. Her trepidation decreased and was replaced by unfathomable happiness.

"Lucia!"

She almost jumped when she heard Ezio's voice and looked at Claudia who smiled at her.

"Si?" she asked in a cracked voice.

"Come with me."

Lucia turned to Claudia who shrugged and then indicated her to follow him.

Lucia stepped out and saw that the recruits had gathered outside and getting on their horses.

"Are we leaving for Viana now?" she asked when she noticed that Machiavelli too was mounting a horse.

Ezio brought a horse towards her. "We have to take care of something very important first."

"What is it?" behind her Claudia was getting on a horse too. "Where are we going?"

"To the Colosseo." Ezio replied and helped her up on the horse.

"Why there?"

Ezio got on his own horse and gave her a brief nod. "You shall see for yourself soon enough."

*/*/*/*/*

When they arrived at the Colosseo, Lucia was still unable to guess why they were here. It wasn't like Ezio to be so secretive and definitely not so smug, as he kept looking at her throughout the journey here.

The recruits got off their horses and walked inside at Machiavelli's instruction. Ezio swung his legs over and jumped off his horse.

"Now will you tell me why we're here?" she asked as Ezio strode towards her.

He held out his hand to help her and she jumped down. "I am just taking care of some...last minute business."

Lucia scowled at him, but he turned away and led her inside the gates.

In front of her Claudia was busy talking to Machiavelli about something and to her surprise, she noted that Ezio no longer seemed annoyed by his sister's alliance with Machiavelli.

For quite some time now, she had often wondered if Ezio would someday, put away his prejudice about Machiavelli and finally see how happy he made Claudia. It seemed that the day had finally arrived. Perhaps this had change had come due to the impending war?

Once inside, Ezio waved his hand, gesturing her to start ascending the walls of the structure.

Lucia gazed up and swallowed. The Colosseo was such a tall structure and just looking up made her head dizzy. But the other recruits were already climbing and so were their teachers.

Lucia took a deep breath and ran towards a broken pillar. Behind her, she heard Ezio shouting instructions at the other recruits so that they could climb safely and Lucia took a moment to decide if the path she had chosen was the correct one. She gazed up and mapped out her path. The broken pillar would lead her to the first level of the Colosseo, after which she would have to sprint a little distance before pulling herself up on a ledge.

"Lucia!" Ezio called. "Start climbing!"

Lucia nodded at him and pulled herself up on the pillar. Once she was on the ledge, she sprinted towards the second ledge and pulled herself up again. She jumped on a beam, swung on a pole and finally reached the last ledge that would take her to the top. Ahead, the recruits were already scrambling towards the ledge. Lucia hauled herself up and then gasped in surprise.

The top level of the Colosseo was exquisitely decorated with red banners, flowers, candles and the Assassin flags. In the center was a fire pit over which there was a metal branding stick resting. Lucia laughed when she finally realized what was going on.

"Do you like it?" Ezio asked coming behind her.

Lucia turned and stopped herself from running into his arms and hugging him. "It's an induction ceremony?"

Ezio nodded and Lucia felt a burst of happiness within her. She had never before thought, how much this Order really meant to her. For months, even while she was spying on Stefano, she hadn't thought about anything else except for her duty towards the Assassins and in all that time it had never once occurred to her that she hadn't been formally instated as an Assassin. But tonight, she would finally become an Assassin and everything in her life would make sense.

Behind her, the other recruits lined up and Ezio gestured to her to stand with them. She happily stood between Claudia and La Volpe and waited patiently as the names of the recruits were called.

Ezio spoke about fighting in the dark for the light, while Machiavelli branded the ring fingers of the Assassins.

When her name was finally called, Lucia felt as if time had become still. Each step that brought her towards him was filled with excitement and unrestrained happiness. She had never felt as liberated as she did when she finally came up towards her Mentors.

Ezio took her hand in his and brought her forward to Machiavelli. "You are truly worthy of being called an Assassin." Machiavelli said. "It is an honor to have you fighting for us."

Lucia bit the inside of her lip to keep herself from crying. Her parents would have been so happy for her, she thought and then rebuked at the thought. If they were alive she would have never needed to become an Assassin.

She felt her lip trembling and sniffed, hoping that no one would notice how close to tears she was. Tonight, she really missed her family and she would give anything just to see them once again.

"This will hurt a bit." Ezio said.

Lucia looked at him and smiled. "I can take it."

Machiavelli proceeded to brand her with the insignia and Lucia held her breath.

As the metal seared into her flesh, she closed her eyes. The pain seeped up her arm, but all she could feel was pride coursing through her veins. She was proud of finally becoming an Assassin.

When it was over, Ezio led her towards the ledge and climbed up. He laid out his hand and Lucia looked at it in confusion. As far as she knew, the recruits were supposed to be performing the Leap of Faith and most of them already were.

Ezio waved his hand impatiently and Lucia took it and let him pull her up.

He helped her up to the topmost ledge and Lucia felt her breath being taken away.

"What are we doing here?" she asked.

"We have come here to see the view." he smiled.

Lucia looked up at the full moon in the sky and the stars twinkling above her. The sky had finally cleared and looked exactly as she had wanted it to be. Below her, green fields stretched out in acres and the trees swayed gently in the breeze. "It is indeed a splendid sight. The people from here look so tiny."

Ezio put his hands behind his back. "I am glad you think so for I couldn't think of a better place for you to perform your Leap of Faith."

"What?" Lucia could actually feel her heart skip a beat when he said that. "From here?"

"Why not?" Ezio asked, but his grin was evident.

"The other recruits leapt from a shorter height."

"You are special." Ezio teased.

Lucia swallowed. She spotted a horse grazing below and even he looked like an ant from where she was standing.

"Trust me." Ezio said.

The instant he said that, Lucia felt as if he had uttered magical words. Her fear vanished in an instant and when she looked at him, she saw only sincerity in his eyes.

Lucia stepped towards the edge and looked down. The haystack looked tiny and didn't seem at all like it would break her fall. But if Ezio truly thought that she couldn't do it, he would have never suggested it in the first place.

She raised her arms on her side and let herself fall, but right before that, she felt Ezio's hands tug at something in her robes.

Lucia gasped as something on top of her opened and it took her a few seconds to realize that it was a parachute. She looked down at herself and saw that she had been wearing a parachute pouch. But when had she worn it?

As she swayed gently with the breeze, Lucia couldn't help but laugh. When Ezio had helped her up, she had slightly felt his hands around her waist. It must have been then when he had strapped the pouch around her belt.

When she touched the ground, she quickly unsnapped the strings of the parachute and shook her head.

"You're okay." Ezio said, jumping out from a haystack.

"You were certain that I couldn't make that jump." Lucia laughed.

Ezio came and took her in his arms. "I couldn't take a chance with you." he bent his head down and pressed his lips to hers in a tender kiss.

When he drew back, he gently tucked a tendril of her hair behind her ear. His eyes softened and Lucia could feel her heart beating so soundly that she was sure Ezio could hear it.

"I am in love with you." he said softly.

Lucia looked up in his eyes and saw only love and sincerity in his eyes. Suddenly, everything in her world was perfect and she had never felt such happiness as she did now. Ezio loved her and that was what truly mattered to her.

"I love you too." she smiled. "I always have."


	47. Chapter 47

He had never been to Viana before, but he imagined it was once a beautiful place with stretches of bountiful olive fields, scenic mountains and small houses. But now all that was left of that was a large castle on top of the cliffs that overlooked a land brutally ravaged by war. Even the sky had turned a fiery orange and smoke billowed from literally every house in the vicinity. And to think that the man behind all this was the one he should have killed years ago. Cesare would have to die today, he promised himself. This would be the last day of Cesare's life. Never again would he make the mistake of letting such a treacherous man live another breath.

He turned to address his recruits on the ship and felt pride as he watched the Assassin flags fluttering in the wind. His recruits, dressed neatly in their Assassin garbs, were lined up and watching him keenly, waiting for him to address them with a speech. However, Ezio only wanted to take a moment to take all this in. These men and women were ready and willing to put their lives at risk for the betterment of the people, and nothing could mar such a moment for him. In all his years, this was the first time that he truly felt that he had made a difference by becoming an Assassin and fighting for the liberation of the people. With Cesare's looming threat abolished, the people would once again be free of him and breathe easily without the threat of frivolous wars.

His eyes flicked over Lucia and stayed there for a brief second, taking in the strong and serene expressions on her face. Beside her, his sister was watching him, with a sword ready in her belt. Ezio almost opened his mouth to tell both of them to go home as he would not be able to take it if anything happened to them, but he also knew that the minute he did just that, these headstrong women would silence him straightaway.

So instead, he put away his uncertainties regarding their safety in a deep corner of his mind and turned back to his recruits.

"Tonight we fight for the liberation and honor. Cesare Borgia will meet his end tonight."

The recruits raised their swords and cheered. "Hail the Assassini!" someone cheered.

"Insieme per la Vittoria!" Ezio cried.

"Vittori agli Assassini!" The recruits chanted back.

"Remember what we discussed." Ezio told them as the ship anchored. "As soon as you get off the ship, I will head west in search for Cesare while all of you will head east with Lucia and Claudia. The others will cover me."

The Assassins nodded in agreement and once the board was laid out, rushed onto the land. Ezio stayed on the deck for a little while longer and clenched his fist when he spotted one of Stefano's men slaughtering a woman. He didn't need his abilities to know if Cesare was here. Seeing Stefano's men was proof enough for this along with his strong gut feeling. Every nerve in his body tingled with anticipation. He couldn't wait until Cesare was at the mercy of his sword. He would pay for every little single thing he did, and that was a promise.

He watched Lucia and Claudia head east in search for Stefano and absently tapped his fingers on the hilt of his sword. How he would love to kill that traitor too, but according to his spies here, Stefano was supposedly on the opposite side.

Ezio leapt from the boat to the fields and drew out his sword. A soldier came charging towards him and Ezio quickly stabbed him before he had the chance to even attack. In the distance he saw a woman coming up to the guards.

"Help!" she cried. "My son is lying wounded in my house."

The guards laughed and took out their daggers. Ezio reached for his crossbow and pulled on the trigger twice, dropping the guards instantly,

He hurried towards the woman who looked distraught at everything that was going around her.

"Where is he?" he asked.

"The second house on the right." she wailed.

"I will go get him." he promised. "Stay here and hide."

He rushed to where she had pointed and then stopped. He shouldn't have made promises to the woman, he thought. The houses were set ablaze and there was very little chance that there would be survivors. The sound of crackling of flames surrounded him, but instead of going back, he relied on his instincts to guide him. If anything, the woman deserved to have the body so that she could give it a proper burial. He coughed as the smoke entered his mouth and placed a hand over his nose.

Turning sideways, he pushed open the door to the house where the woman had told him and almost stumbled over the fallen ceiling. Furniture lay in pieces before him and the flames were quickly enveloping everything in sight.

"Is anybody here?" he called and wished he had asked for the name of the boy.

"Help!" he heard a small voice coming from the corner. Ezio leapt over a burning desk and swung over a beam to get across the room. There, huddling in a corner was a ten year old boy, looking extremely terrified.

"Give me your hand!" he said.

The boy whimpered. "I want my Mother."

"I will take you to her."

The boy stood up and raised his arm. Ezio took it and pulled him up. "Hold tight." he said. The beam was already cracking under the heat and weight of both of them. He had only one chance to do this.

He leapt across and landed on the table. "Go!" he said and pushed the boy towards the door. The flames licked at his boots and Ezio jumped out and fell on the ground.

"Pedro!" the woman ran towards them and embraced the boy. "Thank you!"

Ezio picked himself up and dusted his hands. "It is fine. Where will you go now?"

The woman wiped at her tears and still held on tight to her son who was sobbing loudly. "There is a boat. A few of us have already arranged for a boat to take us away from here."

"Then go there. Now!" Ezio said.

The woman looked sadly at her house. "All our belongings...our house...our city...everything is ruined!

Ezio put a gentle hand on her shoulder. "The men behind such misery will pay." he promised. The woman nodded and ran with her son in her arms.

Ezio turned towards the castle on the cliffs and growled. "I am coming for you Cesare!"

*/*/*/*/*

She was scared. It wasn't the right time to be so, but she was. The bad feelings she had felt the night before returned with full force and for a minute, she felt paralyzed by the fear.

This was a war and she would have to slay her enemies in order to rid the people of this misery. Before her, she watched Claudia charging forward with a sword and envied her bravery. Perhaps she was right when she said that a person only felt fear when they had something to lose. She did have something to lose- her love for Ezio.

She looked down at the sword in her hand and despite the situation in front of her, she let herself smile. He loved her! She would never forget the moment he had said those magical words and then kissed her.

Just thinking of those words filled her up with a burst of energy. Her fear abated quickly and she opened her eyes with only one thought in her mind- she wouldn't let Ezio down. Their love would overcome anything and everything.

With firm strides she made her way to three guards who were harassing an old man. Lucia raised her sword and stabbed the guard before her. He uttered a surprised cry and the other two turned to her with a menacing glare. Lucia quickly kicked one guard on the knee and stabbed the other on the chest.

Turning towards the other guard, she raised her sword over his head. "Where is Stefano?" she demanded to know.

The guard reached for his sword, but Lucia kicked it away from his reach. "Now!"

The guard raised his hands in surrender. "He's in a tent up the hill."

Lucia put her sword back in her belt and then kicked the guard swiftly in the head, knocking him out.

The old man uttered his thanks and scurried away. Lucia watched him and felt only pity for the citizens of this city. They all had to go through so much for nothing.

Only Cesare stood to gain anything from this war. Lucia clenched her teeth. The mere mention of his name made her blood boil. The Borgia would pay severely for this, while she would make sure that Stefano would suffer the same fate. And this time she would feel no pity for him. Stefano knew what he was getting into when he joined forces with the Templars.

She picked up her pace and saw two guards fighting each other before her. Lucia removed her trusty dagger and stabbed one in his back. She then twirled, bent her head down to dodge a counter attack and stabbed the other guard.

Up ahead she spotted the tent where Stefano was supposed to be. She started to walk towards it when she remembered who she was now.

Kneeling down, she closed the eyes of the corpses and sighed. "Requiescat in Pace. Even though I know you wouldn't have shown me the same grace and respect."

She got up and positioned her dagger. Her best attack would be to surprise him.

Lucia was about to enter the tent, when she heard voices coming from inside. Her heart caught in her throat when she recognized one of the voices.

In a second, the ominous feelings returned and Lucia felt herself frozen with fear. Ezio's careful planning and strategy was all in vain. He was supposed to be in the West side, where Ezio was, searching for him to kill him. Instead...

Lucia put her dagger down. Cesare was here, right in this tent and Ezio had gone in the wrong direction!


	48. Chapter 48

So far he hadn't spotted Cesare anywhere, but that wasn't necessarily a bad sign. Cesare was known to fight alongside his men in battle and chances were pretty good that he was among the several guards and civilians somewhere near the Castle. Cesare never wandered far from a throne.

Up ahead, he saw a siege tower and made his way to it, thinking that perhaps, standing on top of it might give him a better perspective of the surrounding area and help him find Cesare. His eagle sense wouldn't help him here, considering that there was too much commotion going on for him to concentrate and follow the ghostly vapors of Cesare.

He pulled himself up the beam and climbed up quickly. The flames had reached the tower and spreading, and it wouldn't be long before the whole structure might come crumbling down. He scaled the tower as fast as he could and only stopped for breath when he reached a ladder that would take him to the top level.

Ezio climbed it and then stood at the edge of the tower, peering down at the people below him. In a distance he saw Bartolomeo fighting together with his mercenaries. Even from this distance he could hear the profanities he uttered as he plunged his weapon into the guard's chest. "Rot in hell!" he screamed and moved forward to the next group of guards.

Ezio turned to his right and found La Volpe and Antonio jumping out of their hiding spots and attacking their enemies. Further along the road, he spotted Machiavelli circled by five guards. In a flash, Machiavelli dropped them dexterously, one by one with his sword.

Ezio leaned forward when he heard a familiar tone. Right below him he saw his sister navigating a group of civilians away from the battlefield. He stood at the edge of a beam and performed a leap of faith.

"Ezio!" Claudia exclaimed as he emerged from the haystack.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

The men and women behind her considered him cautiously.

"I'm not the enemy." He assured them and then turned to Claudia. "Where are you taking them?"

"To safety." Claudia said. "A boat has been arranged to take the survivors to safety."

"Benissimo." Ezio said and then took his sister's arm. "Have you seen Lucia?" he asked softly.

Claudia shook her head. "I…we…were separated."

Ezio straightened, but he felt his muscles tense. "Take them away."

"She'll be fine." Claudia assured him. "She's an Assassin and trained by the very best."

Ezio nodded and the walked away. His sister's words provided him with some relief. She was trained by Machiavelli who had been a strict and thorough teacher. Besides, Lucia was okay. If she wasn't, he would have known. In his heart he would have known for certain. He raised his hand and signaled his Assassins.

Four recruits appeared instantly. "Mentore." They greeted.

"Cesare should be near the castle walls. Come on!" Ezio ordered. They rushed forward and Ezio quickened his pace to match their speed. They were almost there. Cesare was sure to be there and once he caught up with him…

A loud booming noise suddenly erupted and before he could react, Ezio found himself hurled across the field and towards a large rock. His head made contact with it and he yelled in pain.

As the world grew dimmer around him, Ezio prayed that Lucia was fine. She had to be. She just had to….

*/*/*/*/*

She was at crossroads. She could either send a signal to Ezio, so that he could know that Cesare was here, or she could go inside the tent or ambush them both. The dagger felt cool and powerful in her hands. She could do this. Cesare could die right now and the war would be over.

She readied her dagger and pulled on the small opening of the tent.

Inside, standing by a cot was Stefano, looking furious. Cesare on the other hand looked smug as always.

"I did not want this." Stefano said.

"And what were you expecting?" Cesare smirked. Stefano had his back turned against Cesare so he couldn't see that the Templar was casually playing with a dagger in his hands.

"I want to take over Roma." Stefano argued. "Take it away from all the corruption and rule it the way it deserved to be!"

"Ha!" Cesare scoffed. "Did you actually believe that I would hand over the reins to Roma?"

"You gave me your word when I helped you escape from prison." Stefano reminded him. "I did not want a war that would claim the lives of hundreds of innocents. And for what purpose?"

"You jest me." Cesare put his finger idly on the tip of the blade and Lucia saw blood from his fingers drip immediately.

"How so?"

Cesare turned around sharply. "That you actually believed that I would do exactly as I 'promised'."

Stefano's expression changed from anger to fright. "I should have known better than to trust a Templar!"

Cesare shrugged. "Si, you should have."

Stefano growled at him and removed his sword. But before he could even fully raise it, Cesare pushed the blade of his dagger into Stefano's stomach.

"You were nothing but a dirty dog to me." Cesare said and pushed Stefano on the floor.

"You are loyal to no one you bastardo! You even threw away your one faithful servant for nothing." Stefano sputtered.

Cesare wiped his blade with a rag and then tossed the cloth away. "Micheletto was becoming too much of a liability." Cesare bent down and lifted Stefano's face. "But even he was a far better person than a dirty mongrel like you." Cesare stabbed him in the throat and Lucia clasped a hand on her mouth to stop herself from crying out.

Cesare kicked Stefano in his stomach and left without another look.

Lucia hurried inside the tent and rushed to Stefano's side. "Stefano!"

He coughed out blood and reached for her hand. "Y-you c-c-came."

Lucia pulled off the sheets of the cot and gathered it up in her hands. She pushed it down on his wound firmly and Stefano winced.

"I'll go get a Dotttore." she said. "No...I could find you some medicine... I might have some..."

Stefano squeezed her hand weakly. "It is no use. My time has come." he coughed out more blood and Lucia sensed a tear trail down her face.

"Don't say that." she cried.

"I should have trusted you." he said. Lucia took his bloody hands in hers and shook her head. "Let me finish. I should have never helped Cesare."

"Stefano..."

"I grew too ambitious and look what has happened. People are dying everywhere and it is entirely my fault."

"No! It is Cesare's doing. Ezio will kill him!"

Stefano gave her a bloody grin. "I hope so..." he started to cough harder and blood spurted out of the wound in his throat. "Before I die, there is just one more thing..."

"Stefano, don't give up hope just yet. I'll find you some medicine..."

"I love you." Stefano said. "Ever since I first laid my eyes on you. I thought I was doing this all for you, but it was all for me..."

Lucia leaned back at his admission. What could she really say? That she never loved him and that her heart only belonged to Ezio?

"Don't say anything." Stefano pleaded. "I know...but please don't say it."

Lucia was about to open her mouth when she felt a sharp piercing pain in her back.

"No!" Stefano screamed and Lucia saw that he was looking behind her.

She turned around slowly and gasped.

Standing in front of her was Cesare Borgia, grinning down at her. In his hand was his dagger, smeared with blood.

Lucia put her hand on her back and felt warm wetness. When she brought her hand forward she cried out in surprise. Her hand was covered in blood!


	49. Chapter 49

She could feel her lungs burning as each breath that entered inside her, stung cruelly. Her eyes were fixed on the blood dripping off her fingers and she had to take a moment to actually try to understand what was happening. She had been stabbed in the back, but the wound didn't feel too deep.

Besides, Cesare wouldn't only be content with one injury. By now, he would have moved on to slit her throat wide open. Lucia backed up against the wall as Cesare proceeded further into the tent.

"Don't touch her!" Stefano managed to gasp. Cesare turned to look at him with mocking eyes.

"You're still alive." He said and then kicked Stefano hard in the stomach. "Some people just don't die that easily." Cesare wiped his blade on his tunic and grinned maliciously down at him.

But before he could plunge it down on him, Stefano removed a knife from his belt and stabbed Cesare on the foot. The Templar let out a hoarse cry and Lucia fumbled for her own dagger.

"Run!" Stefano told her. Lucia scrambled up and almost tripped over her own feet. She turned and ran towards the entrance when she heard a loud gunshot. Turning around, she saw Cesare holding a smoking gun and looking triumphant. Beneath his feet, lay Stefano with a large hole in his head.

Lucia screamed then. Her limbs refused to move even when Cesare closed the distance between them and yanked her by the hair. He threw her down and dragged her out of the tent. She tried kicking him, but Cesare pulled harder on her hair and then threw her on the ground.

Lucia reached for a throw knife in her belt, only to be kicked in the stomach by Cesare. The pain ripped through her and she tasted blood.

"So you survived!" Cesare said, pointing a gun at her. "I almost didn't remember you." He bent down and pushed her hair away from her neck. "But then I saw this." He traced a finger on the scar and then pinched it firmly.

Lucia shrieked in pain, but that didn't stop Cesare from continuing to pull at her skin. "I never forget my handiwork." Cesare leered. "It's like art."

Lucia felt her anger returning and clenched her hands into fists. She moved swiftly and punched him hard in the gut. Cesare keeled over in pain, but recovered fast and grabbed her wrists. "A feisty one, aren't you?"

Lucia struggled to free herself from his grasp, but he slapped her hard against her face. "You're the one who killed Juan? The Banker?"

Lucia looked up at him and spat at his face. "You will suffer the same fate stronzo!"

"Ah! The mouth on you!" Cesare taunted. He wiped the spit off his face and laughed. "You really think that the Assassins can take me down?"

"The Assassins will win this fight, Cesare." Lucia wiped her mouth and saw more blood. "Whether you kill me now or not!"

"Kill you?" Cesare asked in mock surprise. "Si, well eventually." He showed her the blade and Lucia held her breath. She had seen a blade like this before. Ezio had one just like it. There was a tiny opening on the tip where poison was usually dripped into.

"You poisoned me!" she gasped.

"Cantarella. My favorite poison." Cesare said and then dropped her hands and grabbed her face in his calloused hands. "You will die a slow and painful death right in front of your lover."

Cesare pushed her down again. "You have very little time to live caro mio. I suggest that you crawl yourself over to Ezio if he's the last person you want to see before you leave this world."

"Why are you doing this?" Lucia cried. Her stomach was clenching painfully and her lungs felt as if they were on fire. The simple act of breathing was becoming agonizing. Dark clouds started to form in her vision and she tasted something metallic in her mouth.

"Because I can!" Cesare yelled down at her. "And because I would love to see Ezio in pain after you die in front of him! Then, and only then will I slay him and my revenge will be complete."

Lucia coughed and spat out more blood. "How did you…"

"Know?" Cesare asked. "I knew it that very night he came to save you at the Castel. The great Ezio Auditore da Firenze, left everything to come save a recruit? Ha!"

Lucia started to cry then. "You will never win Cesare. Today you shall die, I promise you that."

Cesare grinned. "Well then let's see shall we? Today, we will finish this fight." He raised his sword to the sky. "Today either Ezio shall perish or I!"

Lucia watched Cesare walk away and mount a horse. His foot was bleeding, but it did little to hinder his she heard him ride away, she looked up at the sky and felt her breath becoming thick and heavy. If she was going to die today, Ezio would be the last person she wanted to see. Her fingers were getting numb and tingled painfully, but the small insignia on her left ring finger gave her a small burst of energy. She was an Assassin, and the Assassins never gave up so easily. She turned around and pushed herself off the ground. Her hands felt heavy and her legs ached painfully, but she continued to make her way towards the Castle walls.

*/*/*/*/*

Her hazel eyes. That's what his first thought was as consciousness settled in. Her smile was the next thing he loved about her. It was sweet and innocent and he wanted to kiss her every time he saw it.

"Lucia!" The words crawled out of his mouth, but he barely realized it. When he opened his eyes, Ezio could still feel his ears ringing. He felt heaviness in his abdomen and for a moment he was certain that the canon ball had maimed him. There was no other possible reason why he couldn't move his legs. It was only after his vision cleared that he peered down to see a guard lying on top of his legs.

Ezio breathed a sigh of relief and rolled the guard over. The canon ball had indeed missed him and apart from a few bruises and cuts, he was fine. He turned on his side and then uttered a moan when he saw the dead bodies of six of his recruits laid out beside him.

Ezio stood up and rubbed his eyes. More bodies were being dragged by the villagers and laid out in the side of the road with as much care as possible. He hated to see how many casualties there were. Closing his eyes, he prayed for peace upon their souls.

"You are alive?" he heard a man say.

Ezio looked at him and instinctively reached for his sword. The man suddenly grew frightened and waved his hands, blubbering something in a foreign language.

"I am fine." He said and walked away. He came upon an olive field and grimaced when he saw that the trees were broken and that dead horses lay beneath them. The ugliness of the war lay before him and Ezio could only feel disdain for all the people who had made this happen.

He pushed those thoughts away and gazed up at the Castle. There was another siege tower placed right next to the walls. When he squinted, he spotted a man in crimson robes, fighting off the enemy soldiers. Ezio didn't need his special senses to confirm that it was indeed Cesare.

He quickly sprinted towards the siege tower and climbed it, mindful of stepping carefully on the rickety beams. Once up, he swung towards the walls and landed deftly on his feet.

"Ezio Auditore da Firenze." Cesare said turning around. Without even looking, he had managed to thrust his sword into a guard and throw him off the walls.

"Cesare Borgia." He said and scanned his armor. Cesare was wearing too much metal and he would have to get rid of it if he intended to kill him once and for all.

"Let's finish this, shall we?" Cesare charged towards him with a sword and Ezio removed his own and deflected his attack. "Guards!" he called.

In a flash, five guards entered through the archway and poised their swords before them.

"Codardo!" Ezio told him and presented a guard with a swift kick in the shins. The guard bent over in pain and Ezio slammed his sword on his back. He turned around then before the others could get him and stabbed another in the throat.

He kept his eye on Cesare and side stepped him when he raised his sword. Ezio moved quickly and swung his sword at the guard's legs. The guard fell over and Ezio plunged his sword deep into his stomach.

He moved to the other two, dropped his sword and finished them with his Hidden blades.

"Stand back!" Cesare warned, but Ezio ignored him and grabbed his shoulders. Using his hidden blades, he broke his neck armor and grinned.

"Guards!" Cesare called again.

"Enough of this!" Ezio said and signaled for his recruits. Five recruits immediately scaled the walls and awaited his order. "Take care of the guards."

Ezio picked up his sword and returned his attention to Cesare. He struck his sword at his chest and damaged Cesare's armor. "Let's finish this."

Cesare snarled at him and struck his sword with his own. "You can never kill me!" he boasted. Ezio struck him hard on the shoulders and watched triumphantly as Cesare faltered. "I will lead mankind into a new world! You cannot kill me! No man can murder me!"

Ezio heard footsteps behind him and turned to see Lucia walking towards them- no, limping. Her face was pale and her hair tousled. Her skin was slick with sweat and he could see deep pain in her eyes. Her robes were streaked with mud and blood and Ezio could feel his heart freeze. Was that her blood? Was she injured?

Lucia advanced further and removed her dagger. Without skipping a beat, she stabbed Cesare in the chest. "No man can?" she spluttered. "Then you shall die by the hands of a woman!"

"Lucia?" Ezio said, but she ignored him. Her eyes were fuming and fixed only on Cesare.

She pulled out the dagger and stabbed him again. Cesare let out a choked gasp and stumbled backwards. "I hope you go to hell!" she screamed at him.

Cesare was now near the edge of the walls. He grinned at her and Ezio saw blood seeping from his mouth. "I will see you there soon enough!" Lucia let out a cry and pushed him hard. Cesare tripped over and fell, letting out a bloodcurdling scream.

Ezio walked to her and saw her breathing heavily. His eyes crawled down the back of her robes and he saw a large blood stain there.

"Lucia?" he said almost in a whisper.

She turned around and fell into his arms. "Ezio…" she sobbed.

"Shhh." He stroked her hair and held her tight in his arms. "It's all over." He walked with her towards the edge and peered down. Lying on a large rock was Cesare's body where a large pool of blood was spreading beneath him. It was over- finally- and Ezio felt only relief wash over him.

He pulled back and wiped the tears of her face. "He's dead. We are free of him."

Lucia blinked at him and more tears rolled down her cheeks. Ezio put both his hands on the side of her face and smiled. It was over. Cesare was dead and his revenge was complete. His duties as an Assassin were also over. He could now finally settle down and give the reins of the Assassin Order to someone else.

Gazing into her hazel eyes, Ezio felt only the warmth of love. He now had the rest of his life in front of him and he intended to spend every single breath of it with the woman he loved.


	50. Epilogue

Ezio sat down on a chair and picked up a quill and a pot of ink from the drawer. Outside his window, he could hear the wind howling and soft splashes of the waves against the ship. The ship swayed gently, as if a Mother was cradling her baby- so soothing that it was making him drowsy. But he had more important things to do first that to fall asleep. It was night time and the passengers were all asleep, except for him.

He had to write to her. It had been too long and he knew that even though she had still not replied to any of his previous letters, he could not stop writing to her. She was angry with him, and agreeably so. He had left on yet another mission that had been dear to his Father, yet he had not notified nor included her.

Ezio could understand how she felt by this, but he couldn't stand to be in Italia anymore. Not after what had happened. Escaping was all he could think of. But this was his problem and he didn't need to drag her into all this.

He dipped his quill in ink and began. The words didn't come easily but he didn't pause. His mind and heart felt lighter as he wrote the words that he really wanted to tell her and should have.

Claudia,

I can understand why you haven't replied back to my letters, piccina. But I take comfort in at least hoping that you open them up and read them. This may be the last letter I'll be writing to you in a while, so please, let me write to you the things I could never say to you in person.

Love is such a beautiful feeling. It can make you soar until everything around you becomes so diminutive that all that matters is that one person. Love can also make you fall so deeply that it never occurs to you to stand up again and move away. Is this why they call it 'falling' in love?

Love is even better when it is returned and I was fortunate enough to have it twice. First, it was Cristina, who was there for me when my world was falling apart. She taught me that sometimes it is better to let the one you love go. Although we were never meant to be together, it was when she died in my arms that I discovered that she had kept me on her heart for all this time. I still hold the locket she had given back to me. It is the only memory I have of her.

And then it was Lucia who not only entered my life, but my heart. I was barely aware of my feelings for her as Cristina's love haunted me. I never understood that I was being taught to love again.

Lucia, she was beautiful and bold, but mostly stubborn. She stole my heart and I realized that only when I lost her. When I found her again, it was like you had put it so aptly in one of your earlier letters- it was a sign from the universe that we were meant to be!

What a fool I have been dear sister. I must have been truly cursed. Cesare's poisoned blade did not miss her this time. The venom entered her system and set about rupturing her insides. No amount of antidotes could cure her, but what I did get was time.

For weeks, as her health deteriorated, she plucked up enough strength to travel with me. She wanted to see Italia, and I couldn't deny her dying wish. We plucked fruits from trees in Toscana, visited churches in Firenze and watched plays in Venezia. At times she was too frail to even walk, so I carried her in my arms. She wanted to ride the gondola during the fireworks and I made sure she got her wish.

We were still in Venezia, when she succumbed to her weakness. On her death bed, she grasped my hand and made me promise that I would not give up on love and that if I ever found it again, I would push away every single thought and grab it with both hands. She told me it was worth it- to fall in love and experience life in such a way.

I told her I couldn't. I'm tired of losing the people that I love. She reached over to slap me (and I felt every bit of it) and said that I must try and that I would never have any problems with the ladies anyway.

Her pale trembling hands never left me and as minutes passed. Her breath slowed down and her eyes fluttered close. She was gone.

The funeral was quiet and I believe that Lucia wanted to be laid to rest in Venezia. It was her dream city- she always said that. Fate had brought her here so that she could rest in peace here forever. Every day, I visited her grave and thought of what she had told me- to find love again. That was an empty promise I had made to her. I simply cannot gather enough strength to suffer heartbreak again.

Sister, I must now tell you the reason for this letter. I have found documents pertaining to our ancestors that claim that Altair has an important message for us. I must seek it before the Templars get to it. If the purpose of my life is to learn than I shall. First it was Cristina, then Lucia. I wonder what Altair means to teach me.

If something happens to me, know this- do not seek retribution or revenge in my memory- but continue to search for the truth, so that all may benefit.

My story is one in thousands and the world will not suffer it ends too soon.

Your Brother

Ezio

Ezio skimmed over the contents of the letter, found it satisfactory and then blew on it for the ink to dry quickly. Folding the letter, he only hoped that his sister wouldn't be too peeved to not read it. She had to know what happened to Lucia and what his mission was.

The bell on the deck rang and Ezio got up from his chair and climbed up the stairs. His destination had arrived. He didn't know what promises this city would bring but he would be open and face what came his way.

The city before him was breath-taking. There were large boats with sails in the harbor, small stalls selling exotic spices near the gates and tall structures everywhere. He heard a prayer going on in the nearby mosque and readied his belongings.

The passengers standing beside him discussed the real name of the city, but Ezio knew where he was. The sun was slowly rising on the horizon and it was the first morning in months, where the city streets didn't remind him of the girls he had been with. He wasn't in Firenze where Cristina and he had walked hand in hand in and he wasn't in Roma with Lucia, the girl who had defied his every order, challenged him and then stole his heart.

No, he was in a different city and country. He would never allow himself to love again if it unavoidably would only bring suffering.

Ezio put his foot out before him and took a deep breath as he set it down on the streets of Constantinople.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

….and COMPLETE!

Special thanks to: **Marvel789, miruka67, Bilbisaurus, IBlameBradley, Mrs-ezio-auditore, xxEscapethestars, smileydragon, kaylovesmile, Both-OfUs-YouandMe, Tanny J, masta, Celiarg, AssassinsCreedFanGirl16, quin2awesome, cat-in-narnia, Chelsea B, Victoria, arrayonna** and all the other guests who took the time out to write reviews and give me advice when I needed it.

Thanks for also all the favorites and follows.


End file.
